L'Héritage, saison 1
by Kanjiro
Summary: Cela fait 3 ans que l'Akatsuki a été vaincue, mais la paix ne dure qu'un temps. Et tandis qu'une guerre mondiale se prépare, Asano Akodo, enfant du peuple et anomalie, se voit banni de son village et forcé de rejoindre Konoha.
1. Une funeste journée

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto est le créateur du manga Naruto et de tous ses personnages, et il en détient les droits. Et c'est une bonne chose : je ne voudrais pas être tenu responsable de tout ce qui arrive à cette pauvre oeuvre en ce moment.  
**Notes :** Comme expliqué dans mon profil, cette fic est en fait la première saison/tome/partie de l'Héritage, fic très longue que j'ai donc préféré scinder.

Elle se déroule trois ans après Next Gen et la défaite de l'Akatsuki. Cependant, étant de plus en plus déçu par le manga depuis un certain temps, je n'y suis pas très fidèle : pour vous donner une idée, je respecte la version "officielle" jusqu'à la première de Sasuke dans Next Gen. Pour ce qui est d'après, c'est ma vision personnelle. Je ne vous informe pas tout de suite de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 3 ans, ni comment Next Gen s'est terminée selon moi, histoire de préserver un peu de suspense : vous découvrirez tout ça au cours de la fic.

Cette première partie concerne principalement Asano Akodo, un OC : on y découvre ce qui va l'amener à devenir ninja de Konoha, et son acclimatation au village. Un peu comme le Passé blanc, il s'agit d'une chronique d'un personnage : à peu de choses près, chaque chapitre couvre une journée. Cependant, le quotidien d'Akodo peut se révéler assez mouvementé...

Au départ, cette fic n'était pas écrite par moi, mais par son co-créateur. J'ai pris le relais au niveau du clavier à partir du sixième chapitre. Un certain temps après, je suis revenu sur les premiers chapitres, et je les ai réécrits : ne soyez donc pas trop surpris par le décalage dans le style d'écriture ou la longueur des chapitres, il tend à s'effacer.

**Chapitre 1 - Une funeste journée**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an. Une putain de mauvaise année. Et il espérait que la prochaine, celle qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer, serait différente. Bientôt, il allait tout laisser derrière. Tout. Tout ce qui avait été sa vie pendant 18 ans ; pas seulement cette putain de mauvaise année, mais aussi son enfance, son adolescence, le lieu de sa naissance, ses amis, ses parents. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Et Akodo revenait sur tout. Sur ce qui lui était arrivé avant cette putain de mauvaise année. Depuis le début, avant même le début de ses 18 années.

Ca avait surtout commencé avec sa mère. Asano Mayumi, petite fille née dans un village, un petit village perdu dans les contreforts des montagnes au bord du pays. Un village qui n'aurait jamais connu de contact avec Konoha sans elle. Sans ses yeux. A sa naissance on a cru qu'elle était née aveugle. Pourtant elle y voyait probablement mieux que n'importe qui dans le village. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un aveugle : aucun aveugle n'a les yeux entièrement blancs.

Un Byakugan parfait. Aussi parfait que celui d'un digne descendant de la plus prestigieuse famille du Pays du Feu. On n'a jamais su comment ça avait pu se passer. Enfin il l'avait su il y a peu, même si aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas tout.

Le village était frontalier, donc un shinobi finit par la remarquer en faisant halte, au cours d'une mission à l'étranger. De fil en aiguille, elle avait été emmenée à Konoha et confiée aux Hyûga. Dix ans plus tard, elle en revenait avec tout le bagage d'un bon shinobi, jûken en guise de bonus. Le village était devenu un poste frontalier à part entière, et il comptait quelqu'un capable de le défendre en cas d'agression. Autant Konoha que le petit village y gagnaient.

Après son retour elle s'était mariée, assez rapidement. C'était une belle femme, chaleureuse et franche. Le père d'Akodo était un homme des montagnes, grand et baraqué, mais doux et patient quand il fallait. Et à la naissance du garçon, 2 ans après le retour de Mayumi, tout le village se demanda s'il allait hériter des yeux de ma mère. Mais non, il était normal, tout ce qu'il avait hérité d'elle c'était ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

Jusqu'à il y a un an, c'était un garçon très agréable, avec un talent incomparable pour se rapprocher des gens, pour se faire des amis. Il en était presque collant. Ce n'était par faiblesse, pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'être entouré. C'était dans sa nature, il pouvait se lier avec n'importe qui.

La seule chose un peu exceptionnelle à son propos, et cela sa mère l'avait remarquée, c'était son flux de chakra. Il était un peu différent, un peu anormal. Mais rien d'alarmant. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de le former en tant que ninja. Enfin « former » est un bien grand mot : il n'avait maîtrisé les bases qu'à 16 ans, et il était loin d'être une pointure. Mayumi n'était pas un professeur sévère, et son entraînement n'était pas à plein temps. Ca n'était pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un passe-temps ou un moyen comme un autre de garder la forme.

Son poing se serra tant que ses phalanges blanchirent, et son regard mordoré se durcit tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il y était : il se rappelait chaque détail, la fraîcheur du matin et le timide soleil d'été qui s'éveillait et réchauffait la petite cour, où trois personnes s'activaient déjà. Il se rappelait le bruit irrégulier des shuriken se plantant dans le bois. C'était un passe-temps qui allait bientôt devenir sa vie.

Ce matin-là, il y a 1 an et 5 jours, était un matin comme les autres. Ordinaire et agréable comme peut l'être un matin dans la vie simple qu'il menait à cette époque. Et deux sons se faisaient entendre, deux aciers se plantant dans le bois : celui de la cognée d'une hache qu'un imposant homme faisait s'abattre sur des bûches, et celui de shuriken qu'un adolescent aux cheveux roux envoyait de la main droite sur une cible d'entraînement. Et un peu à l'écart, une femme rousse tendant du linge, aux étranges yeux blancs, qui semblaient contractés comme s'ils étaient pourvus de muscles, aux tempes parcourues de ce qui avait l'air de veines saillantes, et dont le front était orné d'un tatouage vert.

-_Tu n'es pas assez précis aux shuriken, Akodo : à ton âge je pouvais en lancer 6 et ne rien rater_, dit la femme de derrière un épais drap blanc.

-_Je sais, maman, mais de toute façon je ne suis pas un ninja, alors arrête de m'en demander autant_, lui rétorqua le jeune homme, _et puis je te rappelle que tu es censée être aveugle._

-_Et que tu n'es pas censée avoir ça sur le front_, ajouta l'homme d'une voix à la fois bourrue et douce.

Mayumi soupira, ferma les yeux un instant et noua un bandeau de tissu autour de son front, reprenant un visage banal.

-_Ca va, ça va, mais je ne pourrais plus surveiller les alentours._

L'homme rit doucement.

-_Allons chérie, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?_

-_Le pays n'est plus en guerre depuis ma naissance, maman, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter._

Oui, c'était un matin comme les autres. Mais le souvenir de ce matin si tranquille amenait Akodo au bord des larmes, tant de tristesse que de rage. Car le souvenir de ce matin en appelait d'autres, d'autres souvenirs, des souvenirs bien moins heureux.

Il se rappelait encore les pas précipités qu'on entendit résonner dans la cour et du souffle court de l'homme qui arriva en appelant celle qui était chargée de protéger le village.

-_Mayumi-san ! Mayumi-san ! Venez voir, vite !!_

C'était un matin différent, teinté de panique et de mystère : Akodo n'avait pas encore compris à quel point c'était grave. Après tout peut-être n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle urgente. Mais sa mère ne s'y trompa pas : elle avait vu suffisamment d'hommes paniquer et tourner les talons, terrifiés. Elle avait vu assez de batailles et tué assez d'hommes pour reconnaître la peur dans leur voix et leurs yeux. Aussi ne perdit-elle pas de temps.

Elle sortit de la cour rapidement et n'eut qu'à plisser les yeux pour savoir où aller. Bientôt sa vitesse surhumaine avait dépassé celle de l'homme qui l'avait appelée, qui se contenta de guider son fils et son mari. Des gens s'étaient attroupés autour d'une charrette, à la sortie du village, et résumaient la situation par leurs cris d'effroi, leurs murmures de consternation et leurs pleurs. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Mayumi. Lorsqu'Akodo la rejoignit, il vit tout de suite à son visage que la situation était grave. Et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit ce qui était dans la charrette.

Il y a quelques heures, c'était très certainement un homme. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une statue de grès, avec l'expression d'un homme terrifié, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux, figée dans l'horreur du dernier instant, comme une grotesque caricature d'humain.

Comme tous ceux qui étaient présents, Mayumi arborait une expression horrifiée, mais qui était loin d'exprimer l'incompréhension. Elle fixa de son Byakugan le corps pendant quelques secondes, et ses soupçons reçurent confirmation. Son visage n'était plus marqué par la peur, mais par une résignation inquiète, comme si, contrairement à tous les autres, elle savait. Elle savait exactement ce que le village risquait et elle savait quoi faire. C'était sa responsabilité.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

-_Akodo, file à la volière et envoie notre oiseau le plus rapide à Konoha, avec le message : « Besoin d'aide et __**vite**__ ! »_

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes. Lui aussi avait compris, comme tous ceux qui étaient présents, ce que cette horreur signifiait.

La région était dangereuse. Tous les gens qui vivaient ici savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dehors la nuit et surtout qu'il ne fallait jamais franchir les contreforts des montagnes. Les légendes locales parlaient de temps de terreur et de mort avant la venue des shinobi, lorsque le pays du Feu était encore une terre sauvage. Les mythes abondaient, parlant de démons descendant des montagnes pour prélever leur dû en âmes. Et la plus effroyable de ces légendes parlait d'un être monstrueux, capable de dérober son âme à un mortel d'un regard, le pétrifiant dans l'instant. Peu importait que cette légende soit vrai ou pas : il y avait danger, et Akodo savait qu'il fallait prévenir Konoha au plus vite. Si Mayumi ne pouvait vaincre cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, personne du village ne le pouvait.

Mais le destin n'attendit pas que les renforts arrivent. Un rugissement inhumain se fit entendre. De la forêt toute proche sortit une créature de cauchemar. Les arbres s'écartèrent pour engendrer un être ressemblant à un humain démesuré, plus grand, plus large, aux muscles si hypertrophiés que son corps était grotesque et difforme. Sa tête semblait petite en comparaison, enfoncée qu'elle était entre ses larges épaules ; sa large mâchoire était armée de crocs et, presque indiscernables dans cette masse de muscles, deux petits yeux noirs et cruels scrutaient les environs avec une avidité hideuse.

La foule resta un moment interdite devant une telle monstruosité, puis un chasseur, habitué à réagir au danger, encocha une flèche dans son arc de corne et en transperça le bras du monstre. Fulminant, le démon se rapprocha du village à grands pas, et quelques instants plus tard leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cri horrifié du chasseur mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se pétrifia ; il s'effondra au sol, changé en statue de basalte.

La peur saisit de sa poigne glacée le cœur des villageois, mais Mayumi ne faiblit pas, et se mit en garde. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à espérer face à cette chose : sa puissance physique pouvait le protéger même du jûken, et le Byakugan ne serait d'aucun secours. Peu importe le moyen, voir ses yeux signifiait mourir.

Voyant la kunoichi tenant tête à la bête sans faillir, les villageois eurent honte de leur peur et empoignèrent en guise d'arme ce qui était à portée. La bête souffla avec mépris et chargea en poussant un hurlement tonitruant.

Akodo avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Jamais la volière ne lui avait paru aussi éloignée. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il se précipita et faillit faire basculer l'échelle, avant de parvenir au perchoir sur lequel un aigle l'observait de son regard d'ambre, si semblable au sien. Paniqué, Akodo écrivit le message convenu, jurant copieusement tandis que le tremblement de ses doigts faussait son écriture. Il attacha rapidement le petit parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau, enfila à son bras droit un épais gant de cuir qui était accroché sur le mur et fit se percher l'aigle sur son bras. Il parvint à réfréner sa hâte pour éviter d'affoler le messager, et une fois parvenu à la fenêtre, lui chuchota ces mots, d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

-_A Konoha, aussi vite que tu peux !_

D'un geste sec du bras il fit s'envoler l'espoir, qui fonça à tire d'ailes sur les vents. Akodo le regarda un instant s'éloigner, priant de toute son âme qu'il arrive à temps, puis redescendit l'échelle en trombe sans prendre le temps d'enlever le gant. Il mit en œuvre toutes les leçons et conseils de sa mère, et rassembla tout ce qu'il avait appris en 18 ans, et parvint à glisser sur les airs, de toit en toit, à la manière des ninja, d'un pas aérien inconnu des simples mortels, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais été. Mais sa course, aussi spectaculaire soit-elle, lui semblait toujours trop lente : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait qu'il arrive là-bas à temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait ce que sa présence changerait au combat. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses tripes lui hurlaient de se presser, que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer s'il n'arrivait pas là-bas plus vite que ça, plus vite !!

Mayumi commença à s'inquiéter. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle n'aurait bientôt plus assez de chakra pour garder le rythme. Elle savait que ça allait être dur, mais pas à ce point-là : bon sang, cette horreur était rapide ! Malgré sa maîtrise du taijutsu, elle devait dépenser ses forces pour continuer à combattre efficacement : non seulement cette chose était un mélange parfait de force, de résistance et de rapidité, mais en plus le corps-à-corps était deux fois plus difficile face à ce satané regard. Mayumi était forcée d'abandonner le pouvoir de vigilance et de combattre en faisant constamment attention à la position de son visage. Si pour elle le combat était deux fois plus difficile, pour les villageois il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Elle tenta de se calmer et de faire le bilan de la situation. De la quinzaine de villageois qui avait commencé le combat à ses côtés, seul 3 restaient. Si elle n'était pas en pleine bataille, Mayumi aurait fait plus que de les pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait faiblir maintenant. La rue était jonchée de statues aux membres brisés, des visages pétrifiés ornés qui exprimaient une horreur grotesque, à présent éternelle, et de cadavres démembrés et déchiquetés. Le sol était rouge de sang. Mais malgré tous ces sacrifices courageux, le monstre tenait toujours debout. Elle ne pouvait pas faiblir : ils ne devaient pas être morts en vain. C'était à elle de protéger ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Les femmes et les enfants. Et son fils. C'était à elle de protéger ce village.

La bête boitait sur une jambe brisée, et un de ses bras était presque arraché. Mayumi décida d'en finir. Elle fit un signe de tête à son époux, qui tint sa hache prête. Elle ferma les yeux forma une courte série de sceaux, faisant en un éclair circuler son chakra dans ses poumons. Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis. La poussière s'envola en tourbillons et forma de fugitifs symboles cabalistiques dans l'air, tandis que les mains de Mayumi invoquaient la puissance du Tigre.

**Katon ! Karyûdan !!**

Elle souffla de toutes ses forces et une longue ligne de feu flamboyant frappa le démon de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur d'une maison voisine. Mayumi poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que son mari se précipitait, hache à la main, pour achever le monstre qui, semblait-il, ne bougeait plus.

Akodo acheva à cet instant ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, et parvint à la sortie du village, et il aurait pu se calmer si seulement il n'avait pas tant mis son cœur à l'épreuve de sa course effrénée. La vue d'un tel champ de ruines et de cadavres ne suffit pas à gâcher la joie qu'il avait de voir que ses parents étaient en vie, et que sa mère avait réussi, une fois de plus, à protéger le village.

Mais le destin se fit un plaisir de fouler sa joie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dans un sursaut d'une rapidité inhumaine, le démon frappa le père d'Akodo de son long bras. Malgré le vacarme que firent la destruction de la maison et le rugissement de la bête, Akodo entendit avec une clarté abjecte le craquement d'arbre blessé que firent les os de son père.

Mayumi, horrifiée, poussa un cri à peine audible, mais dans lequel on sentait son cœur se briser, tout comme le corps de son époux. Animé d'une vivacité terrifiante malgré ses blessures, le monstre se releva, la prit dans sa large main et la porta à ses yeux.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Akodo tandis qu'il voyait sa mère se débattre, de plus en plus faiblement tandis que le froid envahissait ses membres. Elle était de dos, mais le jeune homme put voir dans son âme son visage s'orner de cette expression d'horreur figée. Sans réfléchir, obéissant à son instinct qui voyait avec clarté sa main droit toujours gantée, il porta la main gauche à sa ceinture. Il était droitier, mais ce détail n'avait pas d'importance : il était totalement insignifiant face à l'urgence qui guidait son bras.

Les deux étoiles d'acier qu'il lança avec une précision parfaite finirent leur course dans les yeux maudits du démon. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il recula en vacillant et laissa tomber une Mayumi pétrifiée, changée en statue immaculée. Akodo se rua vers elle, trop lentement pour l'empêcher de se briser sur le sol.

De la statue de sel qui avait été sa mère, il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien de sa mère. Rien d'autre que le souvenir d'elle, des 18 ans qu'elle avait passé à veiller sur lui et sur le village, le souvenir de son amour et de sa franchise. Il ne restait rien d'autre que tous ces souvenirs heureux, souillés par sa mort. Les pleurs d'Akodo se changèrent en hurlement rauque tandis qu'ils montaient le long de sa gorge. Il eut l'impression que son âme vieillissait de plusieurs siècles, jusqu'à se dessécher comme ce qui restait de son corps. Tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient être du mercure brûlant, coulant dans ses veines et consumant son corps, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que souvenirs du deuil, de sa mort, de cette souffrance qui était tout ce qui restait d'elle.

Et ce bruit, ce bruit qui lui vrillait les oreilles, ce sifflement entêtant et qui allait en s'amplifiant. Il sentait son corps se consumer dans le brasier de sa colère et en ressortir, puissant et terrible.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue droite, et la douleur et la rage semblèrent la clouer sur sa peau. Une énergie formidable se déversa de son âme dans son corps, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, l'enveloppant et l'enlaçant de son étreinte brutale. Quelques chose s'échappa du tas de sel, deux pierres jumelles qui tracèrent en un court instant deux balafres croisées sur sa joue droite, crucifiant la larme qui y restait figée.

Il sentit son être se déchirer, et cette douleur réclamait le remède. Le remède à sa souffrance… Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le démon, il sentit que son propre regard avait changé. Tout son corps et son âme brûlait d'une soif terrible, une soif de souffrance et de mort : seule la douleur de ce monstre pouvait apaiser la sienne.

Il entendit vaguement les villageois survivants hurler d'horreur, il les sentit tomber à terre, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il vit les statues se ternir et tomber en poussière autour de lui, il vit les arbres se racornir et l'air se troubler, devenir si flou qu'il semblait solide et soulever les pierres en tourbillons qui lui écorchaient le visage. Mais le monde pouvait mourir, il n'avait pas d'importance.

Tout ce qu'Akodo voyait, c'était le démon se tordre de douleur, suffoquer, tomber à terre dans des spasmes d'une souffrance infinie. Et tout ce qu'il entendit fut un rire réjoui, un rire cruel et sadique qu'il savait être le sien. Et tout ce qu'il sentit fut la vie quitter les alentours, quitter le corps du monstre, sa souffrance venir apaiser sa soif de mort. Mais ce qu'il ressentit par-dessus tout fut sa joie, une joie immense et délicieuse tandis que le monde semblait mourir autour de lui… et ce bruit, ce bruit qui était devenu son rire, son souffle, les battements même de son cœur, de sa vie…

Plus tard les shinobi de Konoha lui diraient que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au village, ils avaient su immédiatement qu'il était trop tard. Dans la rue à moitié dévastée, il ne restait que quelques rochers, des cadavres d'hommes desséchés, une colossale carcasse pourrissante, et au milieu de ce champ de désolation, il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, inconscient. Mais sur son visage on pouvait voir une blessure en forme de croix, et à côté de lui, quelque chose brillait dans la poussière. Deux pierres jumelles, deux gemmes immaculés, deux lacs de nacre sans fond qui autrefois avaient été les yeux de sa mère. Et rien ne vivait aux alentours. Tout était mort.

Asano Akodo, 17 ans, orphelin.

L'année suivante avait été très différente. Sa vie avait changé. Le village avait changé. Cette journée était restée gravée dans leur mémoire, la cicatrice du souvenir. Et dans ce souvenir, il n'était plus le fils de celle que les avait protégé pendant près de 20 ans. Il était ce garçon étrange, cet être qui avait terrassé le démon. Mais il était surtout celui qui avait dévoré les quelques pauvres diables qui avaient survécu à cette bataille. Tout le village en avait parlé pendant des mois : il ne restait que de la poussière, et il était le seul à avoir survécu. Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin.

Mais si seulement il n'y avait eu que les soupçons et l'inquiétude. Le temps aurait pu y faire. Mais Akodo avait changé, bien plus que le village. Il semblait que la cicatrice de son souvenir était toujours blessure, qu'elle était trop profonde pour que la douleur disparaisse. Il s'était refermé sur sa douleur, dans son regret, et était devenu sombre et solitaire. Il vivait seul, et personne n'osait l'approcher. Mais plus encore, ses souvenirs étaient si vivaces, cette vieille blessure semblait si douloureuse qu'elle s'emparait de lui.

Son deuil ne s'était jamais vraiment achevé, et sa rancœur, sa rage ne s'était pas apaisée. Pas plus que la soif. Cette soif de mort et de souffrance, que le souvenir ranimait sans cesse. Elle se faisait parfois si pressante qu'il regardait les gens différemment, il les dévisageait avec les yeux les plus effrayants qu'ils aient jamais vu, des yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme, mais d'un prédateur affamé.

La douleur était grande, et elle entretenait la soif comme du bois sec nourrit et fortifie un feu, tout comme la colère, la frustration et le regret. Et les soupçons des villageois, qui allaient croissants, n'arrangeaient rien.

Et un jour ce fut la crise. Un jour, il n'en put plus, et il céda. Les gens n'étaient plus des gens. Il n'avait plus d'amis, tous s'étaient éloignés de lui. Il ne lui restait que le souvenir de l'amitié. Et comme tous ses souvenirs, ils vieillissaient, devenaient racornis et rabougris, aigris et malsains. C'était un de ces jours où il avait l'impression qu'une bête abjecte était lovée dans ses entrailles, et qu'elle s'agitait, réclamait sa pitance d'une voix avide et amère. C'était un goût étrange dans sa bouche, un petit sifflement entêtant dans ses oreilles, sa vision devenue légèrement floue, c'était une légion de détails et de petits tracas, qui semblaient s'unir dans ses entrailles pour donner naissance à cette chose affamée, cette chose si proche de lui, qui l'appelait par son nom… il l'entendait réclamer dans son âme…

Partout, il ne voyait plus que des gorges et des cœurs qui battaient, qui étaient animés de toute cette vie, cette énergie si douce… une petite douceur pour apaiser cette douleur amère dans sa bouche et son ventre…

Il s'était senti partir, se perdre. Il avait bondi, il avait frappé, il avait agi, il l'avait fait. Et la soif s'était apaisée. C'était simple, et c'était délicieux. Mais la suite ne concernait que lui, maintenant que la bête dans ses entrailles s'était endormie, comblée, satisfaite d'une manière qui lui semblait abjecte à présent.

Il savait qu'ils allaient le tuer, le lyncher, le lapider, se débarrasser de ce nouveau démon, de ce monstre qui accablait leur village à son tour. Peut-être qu'il les aurait laissé faire. Mais le chef du village était un homme sage : il ne le tua pas tout de suite. Peut-être était-ce par pitié, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce que ce démon pourrait faire si on s'en prenait à lui. Il devait l'envoyer ailleurs. Là où on saurait s'occuper de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin. Avant qu'il ne tue, encore une fois.

Konoha. Après tout, Mayumi en était bien revenue meilleure. Ils savaient s'occuper des êtres de ce genre là-bas. Il se contenta de donner le choix à Akodo : soit il allait à Konoha, soit il mourrait ici. Il n'eut pas à hésiter.

C'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait ici. Ses affaires étaient prêtes. Sa vie ici était morte avec sa mère, avec ce qu'il était avant. Ne lui restait que le souvenir. Il espérait qu'il pourrait le rendre moins douloureux. Elle lui avait un peu parlé du village des ninjas, et en bien. Mais c'était il y a 20 ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, il espérait juste que ce serait différent d'ici : c'était son lieu de naissance, un petit village calme et hospitalier, là où il avait vécu toute sa vie, là où il avait appris à être heureux. Mais ce n'était maintenant que l'endroit qui lui avait appris la douleur, la haine et l'amertume. Le reste était un ensemble de souvenirs amers.

Tout sauf peut-être une chose. Il porta la main à son cou, sous le ciel rempli d'étoiles, les étoiles éternelles et tellement belles, tout comme cette joie qui maintenant paraissait si loin. Il prit dans sa main la petite bourse de cuir qu'il portait en pendentif, et en sortit deux gemmes blanches. Ses yeux étaient morts avec sa mère, mais c'était là tout ce qui ne le faisait pas souffrir : c'était tout ce qui restait d'elle. Ils étaient si profonds, si purs, si morts qu'ils ne reflétaient plus rien, ni joie, ni souffrance.

Ce n'était que des pierres. Il espérait qu'elles pourraient redevenir des souvenirs avec le reste.

_To be continued..._


	2. La fin du voyage

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Je me demande si Masashi Kishimoto se doute du nombre faramineux de personnes qui, chaque jour, doive rappeler dans leurs créations que le manga Naruto et ses personnages lui appartiennent. Qui sait si un jour il ne va pas finir par se prendre pour un dieu...

**Chapitre 02 - La fin du voyage  
**

Le voyage avait été difficile, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Akodo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire le plus : dire qu'il avait été un calvaire aurait été un peu en dessous de la vérité. C'était un peu de sa faute : c'était son choix, après tout, de ne jamais s'arrêter en un lieu habité, à moins d'une urgence absolue. Il y avait une excellente raison à cela : il le sentait de plus en plus, il s'affaiblissait avec le temps.

Peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas, mais cela semblait flagrant maintenant qu'il avait quitté le village : il se vidait lentement de ses forces. Et il découvrit bien rapidement que la soif revenait, qu'elle se manifestait en le privant de sa vie. La plupart du temps, plantes et arbres suffisaient. Mais quelquefois « il » réclamait de plus grosses proies, et après trois jours de voyage, Akodo avait l'impression que la forêt elle-même, avec tous ses habitants, le craignait et le haïssait. Il avait bien trop peur de se mettre au contact de ses semblables : eux seraient bien moins tolérant que la forêt.

Les routes étaient dangereuses : à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la frontière et qu'il s'enfonçait dans le Pays du Feu, les villages devenaient plus rares. Il se satisfaisait de rester en bordure de la civilisation, il préférait la solitude aux regards pleins de peur et de dégoût qui naîtraient sûrement sur son passage, mais cette solitude était parfois troublée par des obstacles. Des obstacles vivants. Vivants et délicieux.

La bête dans son ventre lui murmurait ces choses : il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Ils l'avaient rejeté, ils l'avaient traité comme ce monstre dont il les avait sauvés. Ces misérables l'auraient tué s'ils en avaient eu le courage. C'était bien eux les monstres : qui d'autre qu'eux étaient responsables de sa rancœur ? Quoi d'autre que leur stupide haine était responsable de ces meurtres ? Ce n'était que justice, et ça en devenait même amusant : eux qui voulaient le tuer, voilà qu'ils entretenaient sa vie ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Et dire qu'avant il était quelqu'un de sympathique...

Oui, le voyage avait été pour le moins difficile. Mais alors même que ce calvaire s'achevait, Akodo, pessimiste comme à l'accoutumée, avait bien peur qu'un nouveau ne commence. Le chef du village, avant de le chasser, lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait à Konoha quelqu'un pour le...soigner. Comme une maladie. Peut-être était-ce vrai : après tout, si on en croyait les contes populaires, les ninjas pouvaient tout faire. Beaucoup avaient même peur d'eux, disant qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Mais Akodo était fils de ninja, et il savait bien que les shinobi étaient au fond des gens...presque comme les autres. Et ces derniers temps, les gens avaient tendance à lui poser des problèmes...

Il préféra abandonner ses pensées, de peur de sombrer à nouveau, et revint à la poussiéreuse lassitude de son voyage. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il marchait sur le même chemin, à travers le Pays du Feu, un chemin qui se faisait tantôt sente obscure se perdant dans le sous-bois, tantôt large route en plein soleil : d'après sa mère, c'était la voie la plus rapide pour atteindre Konoha.

Le printemps touchait à sa fin, mais les arbres étaient encore pleins de couleur, la forêt pleine de vie. Mais Akodo ne s'en souciait pas : il voyait bien le bleu parfait du ciel toujours vierge de nuées, les jeux espiègles de la lumière sur les feuilles, les épées dorées que traçait le soleil en perçant les frondaisons, les couleurs simples et fraiches des fleurs… mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait perdu l'habitude de s'émerveiller devant le spectacle du monde. Depuis quelques mois, il avait l'impression que le bonheur et la beauté lui faisaient mal ; avant il aimait beaucoup regarder les étoiles, maintenant il avait l'impression de faire face à un miroir. Et le reflet lui déplaisait, il lui faisait mal au cœur parce qu'il lui montrait ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Et il savait très bien que la souffrance avait tendance à faire surgir des mauvais côtés, à aigrir et à rendre agressif. Avec lui plus encore qu'avec les autres.

Le voyage était difficile, et il était grand temps qu'il se termine : Akodo se méfiait trop de lui-même pour accepter d'y être livré. Une rumeur enfla à travers les arbres, un brouhaha salutaire qui attira bien vite son attention. Alors que le sentier qu'il avait suivi sous la chevelure d'émeraude des arbres s'ouvrait sur une grande route, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était probablement loin d'être le seul à quitter son lieu de naissance. De la lisière de la forêt, du haut d'une petite colline, il pouvait voir serpenter une grande colonne humaine sur la bande beige de la route poussiéreuse. En contrebas, on voyait affluer des caravanes de voyageurs de toutes les origines, des montagnards du nord-est, venu de la bordure de Tsuchi no Kuni, des bergers des collines du nord, des fermiers des plaines de l'est et même des chasseurs venus des profondes forêts du sud. Des quatre coins du Pays du Feu semblaient venir des cohortes d'exilés, venant chercher abri. Akodo devinait ce qui les poussait ici : il avait bien entendu, l'année passée, que le monde s'apprêtait à quitter les 5 ans de paix qu'il avait connu depuis l'attaque menée sur Konoha par le traître Orochimaru.

A l'époque, même après la mort du Troisième, les autres pays n'avaient pas osé attaquer, après la défaite de Suna. Mais à présent, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Sa mère devait régulièrement se rendre à Konoha pour y faire parvenir elle-même des rapports de plus en plus préoccupants : l'activité ninja sur la frontière de Tsuchi se faisait anormalement importante. Akodo se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour toutes les frontières et pour tous les villages frontaliers. Tous ces gens fuyaient donc vers les grandes villes du centre, afin d'éviter d'être frappés par la guerre lorsqu'elle éclaterait. Les frontières prendraient de plein fouet les conséquences des batailles. Il n'y avait pas là foule colossale, mais l'exode devait concerner une bonne partie de la population frontalière. Le cœur du Pays du Feu était forêts profondes et sauvages, les mouvements de population aussi importants surpeuplaient les quelques grandes routes qui traversaient la forêt.

Akodo ne savait que penser devant ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais connu la guerre : le dernier conflit mondial s'était arrêté peu de temps avant sa naissance, et il vivait bien trop loin de Konoha pour avoir été affecté par l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Sa mère lui avait souvent raconté des histoires de grande bataille mythique, du temps où le monde tel qu'il le connaissait était encore jeune et vacillant, et aussi des récits des batailles auxquelles elle avait elle-même participé. Mais Akodo n'avait jamais assisté à l'effet qu'a la guerre sur les gens du commun. Le champ de bataille était le domaine des shinobi et des quelques fous qui s'obstinaient encore à pratiquer les rites antiques de la caste des guerriers, cela il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé dans l'autre sens : qu'était la guerre pour ceux qui ne la faisaient pas ? Il pouvait sentir la peur dans cette foule qui fuyait le feu, qui tentait par tous les moyens de sauver un peu de leur monde en abandonnant leurs maisons à la guerre. Ils étaient des exilés comme lui, des gens qui avaient choisi de laisser derrière eux naissance, maison, parfois famille. Mais eux au moins conservaient quelque souvenir… Akodo aspirait plus que tout à la nostalgie. Il se détourna du spectacle de la foule et poursuivit sa route : lui ne se dirigeait pas vers une des grandes villes. Il allait par les chemins que ces gens ne connaissaient pas, ou évitaient.

Le soleil était déjà décroché de son zénith depuis près de 3 heures lorsqu'il franchit la lisière de la forêt et déboucha sur la route tranquille qui menait au village caché de Konoha. Sur le coup, Akodo se mit à douter du caractère « caché » de ce village. Le spectacle était pour lui d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il s'agissait là de la première ville qu'il voyait. Pour un fils des montagnes qui n'avait jamais quitté son village, Konoha était irréel. A l'ombre des arbres en fleurs, les yeux mordorés d'Akodo balayèrent avec une attention balbutiante l'écrasante métropole qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la falaise qui surplombait le village… il avait tant entendu parler de Konoha, et surtout des êtres mythiques qui avaient fondé et protégé cet endroit légendaire. Les visages de pierre des 5 Hokage semblaient veiller pour l'éternité sur l'arbre à qui ils avaient dédié leur vie. Akodo avait été friant de légendes et de mythes, et il connaissait l'histoire de chacun de ses shinobi légendaires : Shodai le fondateur, maître des forêts. Nidaime, son frère, celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger le jeune village des affres de la guerre. Sandaime, sans aucun doute celui qui avait régné le plus longtemps, le sage, le Professeur, mort il y a des années en défendant sa patrie contre Orochimaru. Yondaime, le héros, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Akodo connaissait bien moins Godaime : après tout, sa mère n'avait connu que les quatre premiers, et elle ne lui avait dit que peu de choses au sujet de la dernière protectrice de Konoha. Il savait juste qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de 50 ans, experte en médecine. S'il s'y était un peu plus intéressé, il aurait pu faire le rapprochement, mais Akodo ne s'était jamais mêlé des affaires des ninja. Les Hokages n'étaient que des légendes, des héros qui n'existaient que dans son imagination. Konoha lui-même n'était guère plus qu'une rumeur dans son esprit, comme un parent très éloigné, dont sa mère ne lui parlait que peu, comme si elle avait préféré ne plus s'en préoccuper, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Sous le regard de roche de la falaise s'étendait la mosaïque anarchique du village, ses toits bariolés, et biscornus, de toutes les formes et de toutes les hauteurs, ses rues grouillantes d'activité et de couleurs, les quelques étendues vertes des parcs, et çà et là l'éclair soudain d'un ninja fendant l'air, foulant d'un pied éphémère toits et fils électriques. Comme un somnambule, Akodo descendit le long de la route, sans cesser de laisser son regard estomaqué se perdre dans le dédale de cette ville cosmopolite et hétéroclite. Il y avait tant de détails que le vertige faillit le prendre : il lui semblait que le miroitement du soleil de printemps sur le zinc des toits créait des mirages et des faux-semblants. S'il n'avait pas été aussi captivé, il aurait pu s'amuser à compter les citernes et à démêler le réseau cryptique des fils électriques, mais son esprit était tout entier dévoré par l'étonnement. C'était un spectacle pire que nouveau pour lui. Il faisait timidement son entrée dans un monde nouveau, un monde dont le seul visage dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer étant jeune.

Il franchit d'un pas lent la colossale porte du village, dont le seuil avait dû sentir les pas de milliards de voyageurs de son genre. Alors qu'il parcourrait les rues, ses sens étaient assaillis par l'ombre des hauts bâtiments, la légion de senteurs venant des échoppes et la rumeur de la foule, confuse et pleine de rires, et de paroles si nombreuses et entremêlées qu'elles se privaient de sens et de cohérence. Perdu dans son admiration, Akodo laissa ses pieds le guider vers ce qui semblait être la meilleure destination : la falaise. Mais le parcours n'était pas aisé, à travers le labyrinthe des rues de Konoha. Et bien vite, une fois l'étonnement affaibli, Akodo ressentit de nouveau l'appel de ses entrailles. Ses forces ne lui étaient pas revenues, et la foule semblait si nombreuse, si pleine de vie. Elle lui offrait le réconfort. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à les toucher pour reprendre toute sa vivacité.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il serait ensuite tenté d'avoir plus, qu'ils le verraient et qu'ils auraient peur de lui. Qu'ils le haïraient. Il allait bientôt se retrouver au pied du mur, avec un choix simple. Ses forces ne reviendraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obéi. Ce n'était plus les sensations de la ville qui l'assaillaient maintenant, mais les échos de cette pensée effroyable qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur la sienne, de devenir la sienne.

Il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait à présent, et, même dans la confusion qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, il gardait suffisamment de bon sens pour se rendre compte qu'il fallait s'éloigner de la foule. Il se précipita dans une ruelle à l'écart, si vite qu'il ne regarda pas devant lui.

Grand mal lui en prit, car il s'aperçut bien vite que le taux de probabilité d'une collision inter-passants augmente drastiquement avec la baisse d'attention des intéressés.

Le choc ne fut pas véritablement rude. Akodo avait 18 ans, et à cet âge son héritage montagnard se ressentait déjà dans sa carrure solide. Et apparemment, son vis-à-vis n'avait pas les même dimensions, parce qu'il tomba à la renverse immédiatement. Mais Akodo fit de même, car celui qu'il avait heurté ne marchait pas tranquillement, mais courait à vive allure, comme s'il voulait s'envoler. Le choc l'avait ramené à la réalité, mais son amertume n'était toujours pas apaisée, et elle menaçait de se libérer au premier prétexte venu. Il posa ses yeux maussades sur l'importun qui l'avait bousculé.

Devant lui était assis ce qui semblait être un shinobi de Konoha, au vu de son front qui portait le bandeau traditionnel. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés tant bien que mal en arrière, sans trop de succès, de sorte que de la couronne de tissus bleutée semblait naître un buisson hirsute de mèches d'ébènes. Il portait une veste de toile grise solide et passée, un pantalon du même acabit et son visage hésitait entre les rondeurs de l'enfance et le sérieux de l'âge adulte. Mais le signe le plus distinctif était une longue écharpe d'un tissu indéfinissable : même si le gamin s'était tenu debout, elle arait probablement traîné au sol. Il n'avait pas 16 ans.

Se frottant douloureusement le front, il se mit à maugréer de manière abondante et très imagée, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur d'Akodo.

-_Eh ben, si tous les ninja de Konoha se mettent à pleurnicher au moindre choc…_

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme sauta agilement sur ses pieds et se campa, la tête haute et le regard furieux. Akodo se tut un moment.

Ses vêtements, étrangement, semblaient être sans cesse en mouvement, et son écharpe flottait doucement derrière lui, comme enlacée par un très léger vent qui n'aurait soufflé que pour lui. Akodo crut un instant discerner un éclat de noblesse intimidant dans ses yeux noirs, mais il fut bien vite recouvert par une lueur d'insolence et de fierté démesurée. Il se releva à son tour, dominant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur, et mettant les mains dans ses poches, comme pour lui signifier à quel point il ne saurait lui être une menace.

Voyant que sa simple présence plus ou moins digne ne suffisait pas à faire fuir son ennemi, l'enfant se décida à parler.

-_Tu sais au moins à qui tu as affaire ?_

-_À un sale gamin qui sait pas rester à sa place._

-_Je suis Konohamaru, petit-fils de Sandaime, et t'as intérêt à retirer immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire si tu veux pas que je te botte les fesses sans autre forme de procès !_ lança Konohamaru. Malgré la rapidité presque hystérique de son discours, à aucun moment sa voix ne s'était départie de ce ton fier et dur qui semblait si étrange dans la bouche d'un enfant tel que lui. Akodo était de trop mauvaise humeur pour laisser transparaître le semblant de respect qu'il ressentait spontanément pour cet enfant, ni pour se montrer prudent.

-_Et moi je te conseille d'arrêter de rêver : je vois pas comment Sandaime aurait pu avoir un descendant aussi bruyant et abruti._

Konohamaru sembla assimiler le reproche et répliqua d'une voix lente et à la limite du grondement, tandis que ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes farouches.

-_Je ne le dirais pas deux fois : retire ce que tu as dit ou tu vas le sentir passer…_

-_J'aimerais bien voir ça._

-_C'est tout vu._

Malgré la colère qui grondait toujours en lui, Akodo avait gardé une bonne partie de son bon sens. Il voyait bien que son adversaire n'avait que 15 ans tout au plus, et qu'au vu de son attitude il n'était que genin. Moralité il s'agissait sans trop de doute d'un raté. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à son corps d'encaisser les conséquences de sa méprise.

La silhouette de Konohamaru sembla se troubler lorsqu'il se précipita avec souplesse en avant, et Akodo ne put que sentir le coup de pied frapper sèchement son jarret, et lui faire immédiatement perdre l'équilibre. Ses genoux avaient à peine touché le sol qu'il vit arriver la seconde frappe vers son visage. Ses mains s'interposèrent, et attrapèrent la jambe de Konohamaru. Le jeune genin sentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti que dans ses cauchemars. Le sang sembla se geler dans sa jambe et le froid remonta vers son torse, lui donnant la chair de poule, tandis qu'il sentait ses muscles se relâcher, comme privés de vie. Poussé par un élan de peur presque animale, il dégagea vivement sa jambe.

Akodo avait l'air désemparé, hésitant. Il semblait revenir à la réalité, comprenant qu'il avait cédé à la colère, que l'autre l'avait trompé, leurré pour le mener là où il le voulait. Il était paniqué, car il savait au fond de lui qu'il venait de détruire les maigres chances qu'il avait de passer inaperçu ici. Avec l'attention viendraient la méfiance, la haine et les pierres. Il s'était trahi, et ne serait bientôt plus qu'un paria. Et le chuchotement sifflant revint dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait fait son choix et il s'était engagé sur cette voie. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, alors avance ! Quelle importance a leur vie maintenant qu'ils veulent te tuer ? Prends-la, reste en vie, existe… le gosse, celui qui t'a frappé… il va te dénoncer, c'est par lui qu'ils te haïront…

**TUE-LE !**

Akodo se releva avec difficulté, le dos voûté, les bras ballants, comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment le contrôle de son corps. Il redressa lentement la tête, et Konohamaru put voir que ses yeux étaient étranges. On aurait dit qu'ils changeaient, insensiblement. Le jeune homme connaissait ses devoirs. Ce n'était plus seulement d'une dispute qu'il s'agissait : ce type était peut-être dangereux, il fallait le neutraliser.

D'un bond, il s'élança en arrière et porta la main à son fourre-tout. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se préparer. Avant même qu'Akodo ait put mettre assez d'ordre dans sa tête pour penser à agir, Konohamaru avait lancé un shuriken vers lui. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, le jeune homme usa du fil d'acier qui le reliait à son arme pour lui donner un effet. La petite étoile d'acier forma un tourbillon qui ligota vivement les mains d'Akodo, qui apparemment n'opposait aucune résistance.

Apparemment.

Il releva la tête et Konohamaru vit clairement que ses yeux, mordorés il y a quelques instants, avaient pris une étrange teinte, presque métallique… Akodo se libéra d'un geste du fil d'acier, et marcha vers son adversaire d'un pas lent et toujours hésitant. Il semblait avoir du mal à bouger, et ses traits semblaient eux aussi hésiter entre colère et frayeur. Mais avant tout, ils exprimaient un effort douloureux, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Konohamaru avait essayé la manière douce. Il fallait essayer autre chose. Ses mains se joignirent rapidement et formèrent le sceau de la Chèvre, tandis que son visage s'ornait d'une froide détermination, si forte qu'elle sembla faire disparaître les quelques traces d'enfance dans ses traits. Il récita d'une voix calme ces syllabes qui avaient scandé des jours et des jours d'entraînement au fil des ans.

**Gofuku Ninpô…**

Il fut interrompu par un bruit caractéristique, ce bruit entre la feuille froissée, le souffle du vent et le chuintement de la lame, ce bruit si particulier que produit un ninja en fendant les airs. Deux personnages en costume gris étaient là, à ses côtés, l'un d'entre la main sur son épaule.

-_Jeune maître…_

Konohamaru n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus : il avait assez de jugeote pour comprendre que si Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo étaient venus, c'était sur ordre de l'Hokage. Et malgré toute sa fierté, il savait pertinemment que s'opposer aux ordres de Godaime n'était absolument pas en son pouvoir, et n'était sûrement pas ce que son aïeul lui aurait conseillé. Aussi baissa-t-il les bras avec calme, mais sans relâcher la tension de son regard, toujours braqué sur l'individu qu'il avait voulu neutraliser.

Izumo s'approcha rapidement d'Akodo, l'arrêta d'une légère secousse sur son épaule, et lui parla en détachant les syllabes, comme s'il tentait de se faire comprendre d'un étranger :

-_Asano Akodo, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

La voix d'Akodo était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il semblait avoir plus moins repris le contrôle de lui-même.

-_Je… oui, mais qui…_

-_Tout d'abord prends ceci : ça t'aidera à te calmer._

Le chuunin tendit sa main, paume ouverte, et Akodo y prit la petite pilule brune. Il hésita un instant.

-_Fais-moi confiance : si je voulais te faire du mal, je n'aurais pas besoin de ça_, dit Izumo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Akodo respirait lourdement. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, croqua et avala. Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur couleur mordorée habituelle. Sa respiration ralentit, ses muscles se relâchèrent : il lui semblait que toute la tension avait disparu en quelques secondes. Il n'y avait plus rien. C'était une sensation très étrange, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci toute cette rancœur, la soif, le sang, le sifflement dans son âme, tout cela s'était évanoui si soudainement, mais sans laisser la place aux cris, à l'odeur de la mort et à la honte. Pas cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que la conscience de son corps libéré de la soif, et la rumeur de la ville revenant à ses oreilles. C'était un état nouveau.

Izumo lui demanda après quelques secondes, pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits :

-_Ca va ?_

-_Bien… _dit Akodo avant d'ajouter, presque spontanément,_ merci._

-_Bon. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien nous suivre, Godaime-sama voudrait te voir._

Konohamaru fit un pas pour affirmer sa présence avant de s'exprimer.

-_Vous êtes bien sûrs que…_

-_Nous répondons de lui, jeune maître_, fit Kotetsu.

Le jeune homme soupira et opina brièvement du chef.

-_Bon, d'accord._

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à pas tranquilles vers le bruissement cosmopolite de la rue. Mais Akodo pouvait sentir son regard plein de méfiance sur lui. Il préféra ne pas y prêter attention, et suivit volontiers les deux chuunin dans les rues de Konoha.

Ce qui lui avait semblé être un labyrinthe inextricable lorsqu'il l'avait vu de la colline, n'était apparemment pour les deux shinobi qu'un parcours marqué par l'expérience, et aussi un ennui mêlé de tendresse. Akodo n'avait malgré son aigreur rien perdu de son intuition en ce qui concernait les sentiments, et il voyait bien que ces hommes aimaient leur village : c'était comme si leurs pas mêmes reflétaient leur dévotion, et comme si la pierre le leur rendait. Mais à cette époque, il avait cessé de comprendre ces choses.

Il arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes au pied de la falaise aux visages de pierre. Se dressait devant Akodo un grand bâtiment circulaire aux toits rouges, dont le sommet, couronné de grands pylônes, formait une esplanade qui surplombait le village. Le kanji du Feu semblait l'observer de sa symbolique millénaire, et Akodo se rappela le respect qu'il avait cru ressentir pour les profondeurs des yeux de l'enfant, les légendes de son enfance, la sensation de petitesse devant le spectacle de la métropole écrasante. Tout semblait se concentrer en ce symbole, sur ce bâtiment. C'était ici que s'entremêlaient légendes du passé et cités du présent, c'était dans ces pierres que battait le cœur du village. Il le sentait. Konoha semblait avoir éveillé en lui une présence, la conscience d'une chose plus grande que les hommes qui l'avaient édifié. Tout prenait une importance plus grande à l'ombre des mythes guerriers d'autrefois et sous le respect qu'ils inspiraient à tous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les escaliers défilèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, où l'attendait une large porte à double-battant. Ils s'arrêtèrent là et Kotetsu se tourna vers  
lui :

-_Bon, avant d'entrer je dois te faire un petit topo au sujet de Godaime-sama. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler d'elle : il s'agit de Tsunade, l'un des Sannin._

Akodo eut envie de se frapper le front : ça paraissait tellement évident à présent.

-_Elle est plutôt susceptible, donc je te conseille d'être poli et surtout de ne pas faire de remarque sur son apparence._

C'était tout de même étrange : Akodo connaissait bien les histoires qui circulaient au sujet des Sannin. Tsunade était réputée pour être un vrai pigeon, et elle changeait d'apparence pour échapper à ses créanciers. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'elle soit Hokage impliquait un comportement bien plus mature, et Akodo avait du mal à s'imaginer un être d'un tel rang modifier son apparence pour paraître plus jeune. En toute logique, puisqu'elle était Hokage depuis près de 6 ans déjà, elle devrait avoir l'apparence d'une femme d'un peu plus de 50 ans. Dans l'esprit d'Akodo c'était la solution la plus logique : pour lui, le meilleur exemple d'Hokage était Sandaime, et Sandaime n'avait jamais caché ni démenti son grand âge. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa disciple, une des respectables Sannin et qui plus est son héritière au poste d'Hokage, en ferait autrement. Moralité, il n'y aurait aucune remarque à faire sur son apparence.

Voyant qu'Akodo approuvait, Izumo ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Cette grande pièce rond, suffisamment large pour accueillir une réunion majeure, paraissait d'autant plus étendue qu'elle n'était pas meublée de grand-chose : seules quelques étagères rasaient les murs, de sorte que le bureau qui faisait face à la porte semblait étrangement distant, d'autant plus que le zénith semblait s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la grande baie vitrée, troublant la vue d'Akodo.

En se rapprochant il put voir ceux qui l'attendaient. A la gauche du bureau, faisant face à la vitre, se tenait un shinobi portant l'uniforme complet de Konoha. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ceux qui étaient entrés, Akodo vit qu'il était tout sauf ordinaire : la spirale sur le dos de sa veste était couverte par un long catogan de jais, et sous la plaque d'acier de son bandeau, son visage aux traits nobles s'ornait de deux yeux qui étaient tels des perles immaculées, semblables à celles qu'Akodo portait autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme, son visage prit une expression attristée et attendrie tout à la fois.

A la droite du bureau, une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs, vêtue d'un yukata noir, une liasse de documents dans les bras. Elle semblait être en pleine discussion avec la femme qui était au bureau. A peine plus vieille que son interlocutrice, cette femme aux cheveux blonds se démarquait par l'étrange petit losange pourpre qui ornait son front et par ses yeux dans lesquels Akodo crut voir le même genre de fierté que dans ceux de Konohamaru. Mais apparemment, pas plus d'Hokage de 55 ans dans cette pièce que de politicien en paradis.

Kotetsu toussota et prit la parole :

-_Hokage-sama ? Voici Asano Akodo._

Tsunade joignit les mains et fixa Akodo de son regard inquisiteur.

-_Qu'est-il arrivé à ses mains ?_

Instinctivement, Akodo leva ses mains et vit la trace rouge laissée sur ses poignets par le fil d'acier de Konohamaru.

-_Oh, il a eu un accrochage avec Konohamaru_, fit Izumo.

Tsunade haussa les sourcils.

-_Il se fait remarquer dès son arrivée…_

Akodo, pour sa part, arborait une expression de profond étonnement.

-_C'est elle l'Hokage ?_ demanda-t-il à Izumo en pointant Tsunade du doigt.

Les fins sourcils de Godaime redescendirent de trois crans en une fraction de seconde tandis que son regard se faisait plus dur.

-_Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?_

-_Parce que normalement vous devriez accuser la cinquantaine_, répondit Akodo en toute franchise.

Malgré la distance, Akodo entendit clairement les poings de Tsunade se contracter et ses dents grincer en un bruit menaçant. Shizune ne s'y trompa pas et s'empressa d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

-_Calmez-vous, Tsunade-sama !_ dit-elle avec précipitation, avant de jeter un regard plein de reproches à Akodo.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'un autre avertissement : il voyait bien maintenant que Tsunade, malgré son accession au poste d'Hokage, n'avait rien perdu de sa force, de son apparente jeunesse et surtout de sa susceptibilité légendaire.

Une fois Tsunade apaisée, Shizune fit un geste en direction du Hyûga qui était resté en retrait.

-_Voici Hyûga Saito, membre de la Bunke et autrefois entraîné avec votre mère._

Saito traversa rapidement la salle, et plutôt que de s'incliner devant Akodo, il lui serra chaleureusement la main, avant de parler d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-_Je suis…désolé pour Mayumi. Je l'ai très bien connue…_

Il se tut pendant un instant, fixant avec tristesse le visage d'Akodo, qui se sentit un peu gêné lui aussi. Saito sembla se reprendre et conclut :

-_Elle était mon amie. Je suis le vôtre._

-_Je vais prendre le relais pour la suite Saito._

Tsunade avait parlé d'une voix étrange, le genre de voix qu'Akodo avait rarement entendue : une voix ferme mais sans dureté, ce qu'on appelait sûrement une voix de commandement.

-_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu es ici._

Akodo approuva du chef.

-_Je sais que Mayumi t'a formé aux bases, mais j'aimerais voir de quoi tu es capable, y compris du point de vue de ta…particularité. Si tu te montres satisfaisant, le titre de shinobi de Konoha te sera accordé. Donc n'aies pas peur de forcer, nous sommes trois médecins ici._

Akodo prit une grande inspiration : il avait une occasion de se tailler une place légitime dans ce monde nouveau. La seule solution à ses problèmes se trouvait à sa portée à présent, il ne fallait pas la laisser lui échapper.

-_Je suis prêt._

_To be continued..._


	3. Visite médicale

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto nettoie votre barbecue, fait la vaisselle, les bar mitzvah et les baptêmes, et détient même les droits du manga Naruto et de tous ses personnages !

**Chapitre 03 - Visite médicale**

Le monde avait changé si radicalement en si peu de temps qu'Akodo avait l'impression de n'être plus la même personne. Il se sentait perdu. D'autant plus qu'il n'entendait presque plus rien. Enfin pas exactement. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en venait à se demander pourquoi les fenêtres ne se brisaient pas. Il n'y avait que le rythme sourd du sang pulsant dans ses veines, tandis que son corps s'efforçait de fonctionner.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il combattait. Il se demandait quand l'Hokage s'estimerait satisfaite. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de forcer. Mais il était sans doute trop tard pour s'en faire : il avait presque l'impression que cinq minutes de plus à ce régime seraient les dernières. Les exercices s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement, presque violemment, de l'entraînement au tir en passant par des démonstrations des bases du ninjutsu et du genjutsu. Mais ce fut les passes interminables de taijutsu qui marquèrent Akodo.

Les premiers exercices n'avaient pas été trop éprouvants, et il avait surtout l'impression de passer une sorte d'examen. Il se contenta de faire de son mieux, sachant que ça restait ridicule comparé à un shinobi de son âge. Mais certaines choses le perturbèrent : le clonage et la permutation n'avaient jamais été aussi ardus à produire. En près de 10 ans de pratique, jamais il ne lui avait été aussi difficile de façonner son chakra pour produire ce qui pourtant faisait partie des bases. A l'inverse, la métamorphose était devenue un vrai jeu d'enfant : il prenait avec une facilité déconcertante l'apparence de Kotetsu, Izumo ou Konohamaru.

C'était anormal, et ce n'était pas arrivé par hasard : il n'avait plus pratiqué le nindô depuis la mort de ses parents. Ces changements étaient peut-être liés au changement de sa propre nature. Plus il explorait ses possibilités, plus il en avait l'intuition. Et la fatigue amenait aussi le besoin irrépressible de se ressourcer.

Le taijutsu n'avait pas changé, mais si les autres exercices avaient amené un malaise, le combat rapproché devint d'autant plus insupportable que la fatigue allait grandissante. Kotetsu et Izumo ne se battaient pas sérieusement, pas suffisamment pour l'amener à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le doute n'était plus permis : il avait commencé cette série d'exercices en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'examen pour juger si oui ou non il était digne de devenir shinobi de Konoha. Mais plus le temps passait plus il s'apercevait que quelque chose clochait.

Les deux chuunin ne semblaient pas vraiment le tester : au bout d'un moment une routine s'était mise en place, de sorte que le combat ne le menait qu'à la fatigue et à l'ennui. Pendant ce temps, Tsunade restait accoudée à son bureau, Shizune prenait de temps à autre des notes et Saito observait fixement Akodo de son Byakugan à présent activé. Tout cet entraînement ne semblait mener à rien. Et un étrange sifflement commençait à se faire entendre dans ses oreilles.

Toute l'attention d'Akodo se reporta sur le combat. Ce n'était pas tant ses adversaires que lui qui le préoccupait : il n'aurait pas dû être aussi épuisé. Le combat avait adopté un rythme régulier, ni trop lent ni trop rapide, et il lui avait été facile d'y adapter ses efforts pour se ménager. Mais il s'épuisait rapidement. Si rapidement en fait que la soif était revenue très vite, alors qu'il avait eu l'impression d'en être débarrassé il y a si peu de temps par la pilule brune qu'Izumo lui avait donnée.

Akodo savait qu'il lui suffisait de le vouloir pour se requinquer en un clin d'œil, mais il s'y refusait. Malgré l'étrangeté de cet examen, il s'accrochait toujours à l'espoir qu'il pouvait trouver la solution à ses problèmes à Konoha : il avait vu la peur et la méfiance dans les yeux de Konohamaru, et par-dessus tout il craignait que sa malédiction ne lui ferme les portes du village. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à la contrôler, à la réprimer. Il continua donc le combat, malgré la douleur qui commençait à étreindre ses os et à brouiller ses sens, à tel point qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Pas même ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de lui.

Une fois éveillés, les yeux de Saito étaient aussi fixes et insensibles que le reste de son clan, mais son visage exprimait une inquiétude croissante.

-_Vous ne devriez pas le pousser à bout._

-_Si on ne le fait pas, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il a dans le ventre_, répliqua Tsunade._ Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de lui._

En bon élève, Saito s'exécuta et récita ses observations.

-_Ses capacités sont à la fois potentiellement très utiles et très dangereuses. Autant pour lui que pour les autres._

-_En tout cas il a l'air assez endurant_, observa Shizune.

-_C'est parce qu'il alterne. Le ninjutsu et le genjutsu lui coûtent beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'il se refuse à se ressourcer. Heureusement que le contact qu'implique le taijutsu retarde un peu la fatigue : il est capable d'absorber le chakra par sa simple volonté, mais la simple proximité provoque une légère absorption, une quantité négligeable. Il a l'air naturellement endurant, mais je doute qu'il puisse supporter la pratique continue du ninjutsu, et la fatigue accélérée pose le problème de toute activité physique prolongée. Quant au Henge, il semblerait qu'il puisse mémoriser inconsciemment la signature spirituelle du chakra qu'il absorbe et la restituer lorsqu'il se métamorphose._

Tsunade soupira.

-_S'il n'est pas capable de tenir le rythme pour ce genre de choses, il est hors de question d'en faire un shinobi : il ne tiendrait jamais sur un champ de bataille._

-_Le problème ne se pose pas sur le plan des potentialités_, lui répondit Saito,_ ne vous en faites pas. S'il a pu survivre aussi longtemps, c'est que son métabolisme s'est adapté à son changement ; à mon avis le problème vient essentiellement du fait qu'il refuse d'utiliser ses capacités._

Le regard de Tsunade se fit étrange, à la fois nostalgique et perçant.

-_Et s'il en a peur, c'est qu'il ne les maîtrise pas. Conclusion il faut lui apprendre à se contrôler._

Elle s'interrompit un moment, remarquant que les mouvements d'Akodo ralentissaient.

-_Et si nous voulons savoir comment lui apprendre, nous devons d'abord savoir ce qu'il en est de ses capacités._

Il n'y eut même pas besoin d'un regard. Saito détourna les yeux du combat et se tourna vers Tsunade.

-_Pour résumer, il possède une quantité de chakra virtuellement illimitée, mais d'après ses performances en ninjutsu et genjutsu, je dirais qu'il n'a qu'un contrôle limité dessus, voire aucun._

-_Une quantité de chakra monstrueuse et une maîtrise inexistante…Voilà qui me rappelle quelqu'un…_

Shizune sourit à son tour, mais Saito répondit du tac au tac, pressé de corriger l'erreur de Godaime.

-_Il n'est pas comme Naruto, Hokage-sama : leurs puissances ne sont même pas comparables, et de plus_..._vous ne règlerez pas le problème d'Akodo avec un sceau._

Après un soupir, Tsunade reprit son sérieux.

_-Voyons ce qu'il en est de son endurance._

Godaime se contenta de lever la main et de la laisser retomber sur le bureau. Le claquement qui en résulta n'avait rien d'impressionnant, mais il eut un effet presque surnaturel sur Izumo et Kotetsu qui cessèrent immédiatement le combat. Akodo resta un instant en garde, l'air incrédule, avant de baisser les bras, haletant. Il avait l'impression d'être trop fatigué pour pouvoir réfléchir, un peu comme si le combat l'avait vidé plus que de ses forces, mais de son essence même, de toutes ses ressources.

Shizune lui présenta une chaise, sur laquelle il s'affala sans autre forme de politesse. Son regard était vide, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, difficilement, ses bras pendaient, inutiles, inertes. Saito se tint accroupi devant lui et posa doucement une main sur son front. Sa mâchoire se crispa pendant quelques secondes, et Akodo rouvrit brusquement les yeux, écartant instinctivement le visage de la main de Saito, qui lui sourit simplement, plein de sollicitude. Son Byakugan à présent désactivé exprimait un profond soulagement. Il se releva et déroula devant Akodo un long parchemin, représentant une silhouette humaine, parcourue par un réseau, lui-même ponctué de plusieurs points.

-_Vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un examen._

Akodo aquiesca, sans parler. Le peu de chakra lui avait communiqué Saito l'avait un peu ressourcé, mais il était toujours aussi désorienté.

Akodo venait de se rendre compte de deux choses : il ne pouvait pas fuir ou ignorer ses capacités, qu'il les considère comme un don ou une malédiction. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de réprimer la faim, mais si son esprit pouvait tenter de s'en protéger, son corps ne pouvait pas tenir la distance. Mais grâce au geste de Saito, il avait compris que ces pouvoirs ne lui fermaient pas les portes de Konoha pour autant : certaines personnes étaient prêtes à l'accepter tel qu'il était, à se faire à ses capacités.

Mais le Hyûga avait repris son expression docte et sérieuse, sans que toutefois ne s'éteigne la lueur de tendresse nostalgique qui ne devait plus jamais quitter ses yeux en présence du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à Akodo, Saito avait pris un ton légèrement péremptoire et un vouvoiement qui était apparemment de pure forme.

-_Bien. Ces exercices avaient pour but de vous placer en situation telle que je puisse analyser votre particularité. Je pense être en mesure de parler sans trop me tromper à votre sujet._

Akodo était plutôt déconcerté. Cet homme qui il y a une heure lui avait fait l'effet d'un oncle lui parlait à présent comme un médecin urgentiste à un patient inconnu. Seuls ses yeux, pourtant si profonds et unis, lui montraient discrètement qu'il n'en ressentait pas moins. Sa mère lui avait déjà parlé du clan Hyûga, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette noblesse froide qui semblait investir chacun de leurs faits, mots et gestes. Même atténuée par le statut de la Bunke, cette hauteur aristocratique restait impressionnante, surtout pour un enfant des montagnes tel que lui.

Saito prit un crayon et désigna la silhouette figurée sur le parchemin.

-_Ceci est le keirakukei, le système de canaux et vaisseaux communiquant le chakra à l'ensemble du corps._

Les quelques leçons de sa mère refirent lentement surface, ranimant son esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Saito poursuivit.

-_Ce n'en est qu'une représentation stylisée : en effet, comme on ne peut trouver deux personnes identiques, il n'existe pas deux keirakukei identiques. Certains sont défaillants : ils peuvent être atrophiés à certains endroits, ou avoir des tenketsus manquant voire même supplémentaires. Cependant ces déformations sont de naissance, et de ce point de vue votre keirakukei était en parfait état à votre naissance, je peux en témoigner._

Akodo fronça les sourcils.

-_Vous étiez…_

-_Oui, je vous ai vu alors que vous étiez plus petit que cette chaise. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer à votre sujet à ce moment : Mayumi avait toutes les raisons d'être fière de vous._

Tsunade toussa discrètement. Akodo se demanda si elle souriait comme Saito.

-_Bref_, reprit-il,_ votre keirakukei est caractérisé par une malformation plus rare. Le yabureme est une sorte d'entaille sur un des canaux, qui a tendance à perturber la circulation. _

Il traça quelques traits sur l'esquisse.

-_Chez une personne normale, on en compte tout au plus 20. Ce nombre est commun, et il ne gêne en aucune façon significative l'usage du chakra : ce n'est qu'une particularité à laquelle on s'habitue._

Akodo suivait tant bien que mal. Mais il avait du mal à voir où Saito voulait en venir, ou plutôt il avait du mal à essayer de le voir, comme si dans son esprit il ne voulait pas trop y penser.

-_Mais vous en possédez beaucoup plus. Près de 200 en fait. Il semble qu'ils se soit multipliés avec le temps, d'un nombre normal à votre naissance, jusqu'à la quantité actuelle._

-_C'est pour ça que je…_

-_Non. Ce nombre est anormal, mais il ne pose pas un tel problème ; certes, cela implique que votre chakra s'écoule lentement vers l'extérieur, de lui-même. La quantité n'est pas si énorme, cela ne ferait que limiter votre endurance, et de plus cette perte mineure est compensée par une réaction automatique de votre métabolisme. C'est avec cette réaction que les choses sérieuses commencent._

Saito reposa le parchemin et inspira, l'air pensif et plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il les rassemblait.

-_Votre corps a réagi à cette perte en développant la capacité à absorber le chakra directement depuis le keirakukei d'un autre. Ceci constitue déjà une particularité unique._

-_Comment c'est possible ?_

Akodo avait quelquefois entendu sa mère lui parler d'objets ou de techniques capable de voler le chakra, mais d'après elle c'était là des phénomènes extrêmement rares, issus de siècles de travail, dont les procédés d'élaboration étaient pour la plupart oubliés depuis le temps des guerres féodales. Penser qu'il disposait du même genre de capacités avait de quoi faire frissonner.

-_L'explication précise et complète est bien trop complexe pour que je l'expose ici, mais je vais tenter de vous expliquer grossièrement de quoi il retourne. Vous savez sans doute que le chakra, pour être équilibré et stable, doit être façonné en équilibrant la part d'énergie physique et d'énergie spirituelle ?_

Akodo acquiesça : il n'osait toujours pas vraiment parler. La masse de connaissances et de choses nouvelles que cette journée faisait pleuvoir sur lui semblait le clouer à sa chaise et commencer à lui donner un sérieux mal de crâne.

Saito poursuivit. Son regard devint plus brillant, presque inquiétant d'intensité à mesure qu'il parlait :

-_Le chakra est donc lié très étroitement à l'énergie spirituelle, qui est produite plus ou moins par nos émotions, notre concentration et les autres états de notre esprit. Néanmoins l'énergie physique a également une influence, qui peut se révéler bien plus grande qu'on le croit : ici, il se trouve que par réflexe, votre esprit a inconsciemment créé une sorte de technique. Votre corps ressentait l'anomalie et votre esprit inconscient, votre instinct de survie, naturellement lié à l'état de votre corps, a modifié vos capacités. _

Akodo mit quelques secondes à assimiler ces informations, mais son intuition guida sa réponse.

-_Alors si je comprends bien, je suis capable d'absorber le chakra depuis le début ?_

-_C'est sans doute apparu au fil des années, avec le développement de vos yabureme. Mais la réaction de votre esprit a accompagné celle de votre corps : il s'est naturellement configuré pour faciliter l'absorption. Votre état d'alors, comme je vous l'ai dit, n'était pas alarmant : vous absorbiez naturellement un peu de chakra au contact des gens. Ce n'était qu'une quantité négligeable, un peu comme celle que les Hyûga utilisent pour porter un coup de jûken. Donc, vous n'aviez besoin que d'une relative proximité avec les gens, sans que l'absorption ne se remarque._

Akodo baissa les yeux. Voilà donc de quoi était faite sa personnalité. S'il avait été un enfant amical et affable, ce n'était que parce que son corps avait besoin de chakra pour survivre… Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu son être se réduire tout entier, avec son histoire et son âme, à cette soif qui l'horrifiait. Est-ce qu'il n'était finalement que cela ? Il frissonna en songeant à l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve son « instinct de survie » pour modifier ainsi sa personnalité et ses actes. Comment son comportement avait-il pu changer, pour passer ainsi du garçon pouvant se lier avec tout le monde à l'adolescent renfermé, sans cesse accablé par une soif irrépressible de vie, de la vie des autres ? N'était-il finalement que le jouet de ses pulsions ? Avait-il seulement le contrôle de ses actes ?

Saito attendit qu'Akodo relève les yeux pour poursuivre. La lueur dans ses yeux blancs s'était éteinte.

-_Votre état a radicalement changé avec la mort de vos parents. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les émotions sont liées au chakra, et comme votre esprit s'était lié à votre corps par sa réaction à votre tare, le traumatisme qu'a engendré leur mort s'est répercuté sur votre corps._

Il prit le crayon et traça d'autres traits.

-_Tout d'abord le nombre de yabureme a augmenté. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant._

Il prit son crayon comme un couteau et taillada littéralement le parchemin, laissant une bonne douzaine de grands traits barrant en tout sens la forme humaine, des cicatrices de papier qui faisaient affreusement penser à des déchirures ou des plaies béantes.

Akodo baissa la tête, curieusement écoeuré par le spectacle du parchemin. Il était si fatigué de souffrir et de constater sans cesse à quel point le destin avait été cruel avec lui. Il se rappelait cette sensation terrible de déchirure qu'il avait ressentie. Bien plus qu'une émotion, c'était une blessure que son corps portait lui aussi. En voyant cette esquisse, cette représentation d'un homme, il se dit qu'il n'était finalement qu'une blessure, tant dans son corps que dans son âme. Une blessure qui semblait ne jamais devoir se refermer : il avait eu un an pour se rendre compte que la souffrance, contrairement à l'homme, avait la vie dure.

Saito regarda un instant Akodo, puis il ferma les yeux et se força à continuer. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, et Akodo se demanda ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

-_Ces plaies sont des yabureme bien plus grands, et de véritables portes grandes ouvertes qui laissent s'échapper le chakra en grande quantité. Normalement aucun être vivant ne tiendrait plus d'un jour avec un keirakukei dans cet état. Mais votre organisme savait déjà comment pallier cette perte rapide : il en avait déjà fait l'expérience en compensant le surnombre de vos yabureme. Il s'est contenté d'amplifier le phénomène : pour vous maintenir en vie, votre organisme a développé encore vos capacités d'absorption, et il semblerait qu'il tente parfois d'en faire usage sans que vous en soyez conscient, voire même contre votre gré._

Akodo trembla violemment : ses craintes prenaient forme, et cette forme, c'était lui. Cette chose dans son ventre, c'était lui. Cette soif de mort et de souffrance, c'était lui. Tout ce qui avait fait de l'année dernière cette putain de mauvaise année, en fin de compte, c'était uniquement et entièrement lui. C'était officiel, estampillé et prouvé scientifiquement.

Saito posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-_D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous aviez déjà fait un usage majeur de vos capacités sans le vouloir._

Akodo aquiesca. Il parla d'une voix mal assurée.

-_J'ai déjà perdu le contrôle de moi-même et tué des gens. Je crois que c'était par manque de chakra à l'époque ; je suis devenu bien plus solitaire qu'avant après la mort de mes parents, j'imagine que le manque de contact m'a affaibli et que la soif a augmenté de plus en plus._

_­_-_Et lorsque tu t'es disputé avec Konohamaru ?_ demanda Tsunade.

-_Là aussi c'est le manque, je suppose, la foule aussi… j'avais peur de céder à la tentation…_

Sa voix faiblit.

-_Je pense que je ne me serais jamais battu avec lui en temps normal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même…_

La main de Saito se fit plus insistante sur son épaule, comme si elle voulait le ramener à la réalité. Akodo essaya de se calmer, de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui puisse l'éloigner de ce qu'il se voyait devenir.

Tsunade lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, et posa la question inévitable.

-_Jusqu'où peuvent aller ces crises ?_

-_Je ne sais pas. La plupart du temps je ne me rappelle de rien de clair, et le pire c'est qu'elles se produisent sans aucune logique. Parfois je sens que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle : j'ai le temps de m'isoler, mais…_

-_Mais tu n'as aucun contrôle sur elles_, acheva Tsunade.

Akodo fit non de la tête. Il garda les yeux baissés. Il était dans le noir, il ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de lui, comment il allait se voir par la suite, s'il y avait une suite. Tous ses malheurs de l'année précédente semblaient avoir trouvé leur consécration avec les explications de Saito, et il se retrouvait au pied du mur.

Tsunade soupira légèrement.

-_Bon, tout ça me paraît clair. Maintenant il va s'agir de…_

Elle fut interrompue par un courant d'air venu de la fenêtre voisine. Le souffle subit fit voler quelques papiers et sembla évoquer la présence toute simple d'un homme. Un œil droit se posa sur Akodo et Saito.

-_Tiens, il y a des gens aujourd'hui. Bonjour tout le monde_, fit une voix paresseuse dont le ton apathique laissait transparaître une note d'insouciance.

Akodo apprendrait par la suite que l'entrée dite du « coup de vent » était célébrissime dans tout Konoha, et qu'elle était surtout réputée comme un excellent moyen de s'attirer les foudres de Godaime, à tel point que les passants avaient appris à garder le nez en l'air lorsqu'ils passaient devant le bâtiment des Hokage, afin d'éviter toute retombée de la fureur de Tsunade. Bien sûr cela donnait lieu à un nombre incalculable de collisions inter-piétons, et à un certain nombre de prises de contact subites entre divers bâtiments, murs, poteaux et ninjas distraits, occupés à surveiller les fenêtres du bâtiment ; mais qu'était un poteau récurrent face à la colère d'un Sannin, fut-elle par projectile interposé ?

Enfin bref.

C'était cette entrée même qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux, une entrée contraire à toutes les règles d'approche militaire, paradoxale, dont la mise en place était d'une discrétion absolue, et dont l'exécution tenait de la dernière des esbroufes. Mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de compenser l'ennui profond de la remise de rapport par un peu d'autosatisfaction. Curieusement, ce genre de phénomène n'arrivait qu'à Konoha. Tsunade en était venue à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû devenir Raikage, loin au nord dans un pays de landes et de collines, avec des villes plates et peu de fenêtres.

Comme l'indiquait l'étrange pause dans l'accumulation de tension qui battait son plein il n'y a pas 5 minutes, il semblait que l'entrée de ce shinobi suffisait à détendre plus ou moins l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était particulièrement impressionnant ou apte à s'accaparer l'attention (comme le prouvait l'absence de reluisance de sa dentition), mais plutôt que sa voix semblait faite pour résonner et faire répercuter son timbre, affleurant dans l'espace silencieux comme un nuage paresseux dans un ciel d'azur. Il avait ceci de particulier que sa voix seule installait un climat de légèreté, avec une touche de dérision inénarrable.

Le shinobi en question portait l'uniforme traditionnel de Konoha ; son âge restait assez indéfinissable pour trois raisons : la relative jeunesse de ses traits supérieurs, la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et l'absence relative de traits inférieurs, dissimulés qu'ils étaient par un masque de tissu. Sans parler de la timidité proverbiale de son œil gauche, pudiquement voilé par son bandeau. Comme souvent, Kakashi arborait ce sourire que lui seul avait à faire, une sorte de sourire oculaire, qui consistait simplement en un œil droit fermé et un coup de pouce quelconque à l'intuition physionomiste de son interlocuteur.

Une veine saillit légèrement sur le front de Tsunade.

-_Kakashi… _commença-t-elle.

Le ninja copieur eut ce que chez quelqu'un d'autre on aurait pu appeler un élan de précipitation.

-_Au rapport. Et j'apporte aussi celui de Naruto, il a croisé Iruka et…_

-_Ca va, je connais la suite_, le coupa sèchement Tsunade, exaspérée à la fois par son entrée, par le rajout de paperasse à la liste et aussi par le désespérant manque de professionnalisme qu'elle notait chez le jeune shinobi (sans toutefois noter le sien quant aux tâches administratives, il est vrai, mais curieusement personne ne lui fit la remarque).

Kakashi descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et alla déposer les deux formulaires sur le bureau de l'Hokage, qui pour sa part alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, histoire de s'assurer un peu de repos et d'autorité par la même occasion. Le ninja copieur adressa un salut de la main à toutes les personnes présentes, et leva légèrement le sourcil droit en voyant Akodo.

-_Ah, Kakashi-san, voici… _commença Saito.

-_Asano Akodo, fils de Byakugan no Mayumi_, termina Kakashi avant de le saluer cordialement.

Akodo ne répondit pas. Il prenait conscience, de plus en plus clairement, de la différence incroyable entre le monde qu'il avait quitté et celui où il faisait son entrée, et aussi du fait qu'il se trouvait en présence de deux légendes vivantes. Tsunade ne trahissait pas sa réputation, mais de Kakashi on ne connaissait généralement que sa valeur au combat, son sang-froid et son œil gauche, pas son air apathique, son sens inné de la dérision et d'une manière générale tous ces détails plus ou moins ridicules dont ses ennemis et ses contemporains de bataille ne témoignent presque jamais. La transition n'en était que plus incroyable : dans les campagnes, on entend parler des quelques légendes militaires, d'autant plus qu'on a une mère qui travaille dans ce même domaine. Mais il semblait à Akodo qu'en franchissant les portes de Konoha, il venait de pénétrer au cœur même de ces légendes, dans leur intimité, là où on peut voir le mortel derrière la machine de guerre. C'était à la fois rassurant et effarant.

C'est là que se fit la rupture. Akodo eut l'impression d'être en colère. Mais il n'était pas en colère, enfin ce n'était pas exactement lui. C'était cette chose dans son ventre. L'espace d'un instant il se dit que le chakra ne lui manquait pas, que sa vie n'était pas en danger et donc qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour son corps de chercher la vie. Et pourtant il pouvait entendre ce sifflement enfler dans ses oreilles comme le feulement cruel d'un fauve avide de sang.

Il ne ressentait pas ce vide insupportable, cette faiblesse qui envahissait son corps comme une maladie et appelait un remède immédiat : c'était différent. Il lui semblait que ses entrailles grondaient de rage, non pas contre son refus de se nourrir, mais contre le monde entier, contre toute la vie dans cette pièce… Akodo se sentit tomber en arrière, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et sentit quelque chose remonter des profondeurs de son âme, se frayer avidement un chemin à travers son esprit paralysé et tenter de le déloger de la conscience. Et au moment où ils entrèrent en contact, au moment où il lui sembla que sa vie même était sur le point de changer de visage, il comprit, comme s'il était frappé par la foudre.

Cette chose, qui couvait et ruminait sa rage dans ses entrailles, fulminait contre la paix qui s'était emparée de la pièce. C'était cette atmosphère de calme et de détente qui lui insupportait, comme si elle était faite pour anéantir la sérénité et la paix. Akodo ressentit jusque dans ses os le contact de cette force belliqueuse, il la sentit se glisser lentement dans son corps et tenter d'en prendre le contrôle. Il eut un sursaut de dégoût.

Tout ceci semblait avoir duré des siècles pour lui, mais en réalité il ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde pour l'assistance. Mais cette seconde avait amplement suffit. Saito avait été le premier à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment où il avait entendu Akodo pousser un gémissement étouffé, son Byakugan s'était activé par réflexe, et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. En tant que médecin, il savait parfaitement qu'il était pratiquement impossible à un corps humain de contracter tous ses muscles à l'unisson. Mais Akodo semblait décider à défier tous ses pronostics.

Pendant un infime instant, si rapide que Saito crut avoir rêvé, le corps du jeune homme fut prit de convulsions. Ou plutôt d'une convulsion. Un seul spasme, d'une force et d'une ampleur telles qu'il semblait s'emparer de la pièce toute entière. Comme lorsque brusquement la terre s'ébroue et fait frémir les villes avec elle.

Ses yeux mordorés se révulsèrent, il s'évanouit et tomba de sa chaise. Et tous crurent qu'ils avaient rêvé. Mais lorsque Shizune se précipita pour porter assistance au pauvre jeune homme qui était pitoyablement allongé par terre, le cauchemar refit surface.

Les traits d'Akodo se contractèrent et son corps trembla. Une tension terrible monta dans la pièce. Elle enflait et pulsait comme un cœur ; c'était une promesse effrayante de souffrance, résonnant puis se taisant, comme la mer s'avance puis recule, tandis que le visage du jeune homme était pris de spasmes de plus en plus rapides. La pièce toute entière semblait trembler devant les pulsations de cette agressivité, qui sans cesse grandissait puis retombait, comme si le souffle d'Akodo battait contre sa poitrine, désirant plus que tout s'en échapper.

Les vitres gémirent et vrombirent tandis que les pulsations prenaient de la force. Akodo ne bougeait toujours pas, mais ses cheveux roux se mirent à se soulever sous l'effet d'une force invisible et à frémir comme autant de serpents. Lentement, comme dans un rêve, son visage se souleva du sol, ses traits vides semblant mépriser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Saito ne rêvait pas : ses muscles étaient parfaitement inactifs. Malgré son chakra qui s'échappait continuellement des plaies béantes de son keirakukei, son cœur ne cessait de battre, presque avidement, et ses muscles restaient inertes. Et pourtant son corps se soulevait, comme un pantin tiré par des fils invisibles, se redressant sans bouger de lui-même.

Bientôt il fut suspendu au-dessus du sol, le visage levé vers le plafond de pierre, de sorte que Saito ne put voir ses yeux ; la chaise vola en morceaux, le bureau de Tsunade commença à trembler et les vitres gémirent, sur le point de se fendre. Et entre les murs retentit une plainte étouffée qui s'échappait des lèvres closes d'Akodo.

Au plus profond de lui-même, Akodo savait ce qui allait se passer : il allait faiblir, céder le pas, et peut-être se réveiller pour voir un champ de ruines empli de poussière et de sang. Ou ne jamais se réveiller, que sa conscience ait été engloutie ou que son corps ait été tué. Et il pouvait se rendre compte que ça valait peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, ce qui était indispensable à sa survie était aussi conçu pour attenter à celle des autres. Il pouvait clairement se définir à présent : un être qui, pour vivre, doit tuer.

Il savait bien qu'il existait bien des solutions pour compenser la perte de chakra, mais il savait aussi, maintenant, que ce n'était pas que la perte de chakra qui déchaînait cette chose dans ses entrailles. Même s'il trouvait le moyen de vivre une vie tranquille, loin de l'irrépressible haine que tous finissaient par lui porter, il arriverait forcément un moment où cette chose allait lui voler le contrôle de ses actes et déchaîner sa frustration. Mieux valait en finir maintenant, plutôt que d'endurer des années de souffrance et de mort.

Au moment de se laisser glisser, d'abandonner la conscience, il repensa une dernière fois à avant… avant cette putain de mauvaise année. A son village, à ses amis qui en étaient venus à le détester eux aussi, à son père et surtout à sa mère, si douce et franche, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Il se rappelait les heures qu'il passait à l'écouter parler des légendes du Pays du Feu, des temps anciens et des mythes guerriers, de l'ère féodale et de ses grands seigneurs, régnant sur les batailles comme des dieux vivants, de Konoha et des heures noires d'avant sa création, des shinobis qu'elle avait côtoyés et qui étaient par la suite devenus célèbres… Elle lui avait dit tant de choses…

« Les shinobi tels que lui se bâtissent leur propre voie… »

Akodo se souvint de l'air profondément nostalgique qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était devenu… sans doute était-il mort au combat. De tout ces héros dont il avait entendu l'histoire, c'était sans doute lui qu'il admirait le plus. Peut-être était-ce cette façon qu'elle avait d'en parler, comme si pour elle il était infiniment plus héroïque que les autres. Akodo avait été d'emblée impressionné par l'histoire pourtant si simple de ce jeune homme qui avait défié tout un clan par sa vie. Peut-être était-ce le fait que, contrairement à tous les autres, il n'avait été au départ qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, vivant sa vie ici, dans ce même village…

« Il n'a jamais abandonné. » répétait-elle souvent, avec cette voix emplie de nostalgie.

Quelque chose changea. Akodo se souvint qu'il avait souhaité pareille destinée pour lui-même. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve d'enfant, mais ce rêve avait aujourd'hui une chance de se réaliser. Tous s'accordaient pour le dire, il était exceptionnel ; certes ce don était dangereux, mais il n'en restait pas moins exceptionnel. Il se rappela l'importance qu'attachait sa mère aux leçons qu'elle lui donnait : pourquoi l'avait-elle élevé ainsi, si ce n'était dans l'espoir de ce jour ? Il se rappela la tendresse et la tristesse qu'il avait vues dans les yeux de Saito : pouvait-il vraiment l'abandonner à son deuil ? Il se rappela cet homme qu'il avait tant envié : pouvait-il vraiment trahir sa mémoire ?

Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il pouvait vivre pour maîtriser cette chose dans son ventre, vivre pour faire la fierté de sa mère malgré les épreuves, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait tort. Il se devait de le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour oublier cette putain de mauvaise année, pour racheter les crimes que sa faiblesse lui avait fait commettre, il devait faire en sorte d'être heureux. Il fallait essayer. C'était sa volonté, son devoir, sa voie.

Tout ceci n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Que Kakashi avait immédiatement mises à profit pour révéler son Sharingan et analyser la situation. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand-chose que les choses changeaient soudainement. Akodo tomba, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était élevé lentement. Il resta à genoux, et sa respiration reprit peu à peu de la force. Un gémissement rauque remonta le long de son poitrail et roula dans sa gorge tandis que ses mains se serraient si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Et tous sentirent. Les fenêtres avaient tenu, mais pourtant un vent froid effleurait leur chair, les faisant frissonner de sa caresse glaciale. Une brise macabre qui griffait leur peau et traversait leur corps pour rejoindre Akodo, laissant derrière lui la froide trace de son passage, comme la mort prélevant son dû. Kakashi et Saito virent ce qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir : de frêles volutes bleutées étaient dérobées aux vivants pour venir entrer en Akodo, absorbées par de grandes lignes brillantes qui parcourraient son corps. De la vie à la vie.

Akodo ouvrit sur le monde des yeux mordorés qui brillaient d'une détermination farouche. Plus rien dans son attitude ne rappelait la faiblesse qui l'avait pourtant saisi tout entier il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il se tenait droit, ses cheveux roux brillant sous le soleil comme une couronne de feu écarlate.

Tsunade marmonna :

-_Alors c'est décidé…_

Elle se leva et parla d'une voix forte, imposant sa présence à tous.

-_Akodo. Comme tu as pu le voir en arrivant ici, le Pays n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant. Les escarmouches frontalières se multiplient, et la diplomatie commence à se faire à couteaux tirés. Autrement dit, nous sommes au bord de la guerre. Et en guerre, nous avons besoin de ninjas : tu as acquis les bases grâce à Mayumi. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et il est possible de faire de toi un bon shinobi avec un peu de temps et beaucoup d'effort._

Elle marqua un temps avant de reprendre.

-_Mais je ne vais pas jouer les idéalistes, parce que la situation ne me le permet malheureusement pa : en guerre, on a aussi besoin d'armes, et c'est ce que tu es . Du moins tu peux le devenir en développant tes capacités. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin dans les temps à venir, mais plus encore, nous n'avons certainement pas besoin que d'autres personnes, des personnes moins conciliantes et avec des intentions bien moins louables s'emparent de toi et t'utilisent contre nous. Autrement dit, soit tu restes ici de ton plein gré, en tant que shinobi de Konoha, en acceptant de mettre tes pouvoirs au service du village, soit tu es gardé prisonnier et abattu si tu tentes de t'échapper. A toi de choisir._

L'expression d'Akodo ne changea pas, mais le silence sembla porter un moment en lui les paroles de Tsunade. Le jeune homme sourit : voilà qui scellait son destin. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa mâchoire trembla et la détresse lui revint, comme un souvenir nostalgique.

-_Merci_...

Puis il se reprit et s'inclina rapidement : il se rappelait encore ce que Godaime pensait de la familiarité excessive.

-_Hokage-sama._

Tsunade sourit à son tour et approuva du chef. La tension qui avait imprégné l'atmosphère sembla se dissiper tandis que chacun exprimait son soulagement à sa façon.

Godaime fit un signe de la main.

-_Shizune. Amène Akodo aux quartiers des étudiants, montre-lui la chambre qui lui a été préparée. Saito, Izumo, Kotetsu, vous pouvez disposer._

-_Suivez-moi Akodo-kun_, fit-elle.

Il ramassa ses affaires et suivit la jeune femme, et après un regard rassuré, Saito disparut en un éclair avec les autres shinobi. Seul Kakashi resta dans le bureau.

Le ninja copieur se tint devant le bureau et attendit que Tsunade prenne la parole, une fois la pièce vide.

-_Alors ?_

-_Alors j'en dis qu'il promet, mais qu'il faudra y faire attention. Si vous voulez mon avis il faudra traiter le problème de la même façon que pour Naruto._

-_A ceci près qu'Akodo est moins dangereux, mais aussi bien moins stable. Sans parler du danger accru que ça représente pour lui, sachant que le manque peut finir par le tuer._

-_Vous pensez le confier à qui ?_

-_Sarutobi-sensei t'avait confié Naruto. Je pense que je peux te confier Akodo pour l'instant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un de plus adapté. Je demanderais à Saito de me faire un rapport avec ce qu'il sait, histoire que je puisse y réfléchir._

Kakashi réfléchit un moment.

-_…En premier lieu, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être même songer à deux personnes, ne serait-ce que pour le surveiller, voire même tester ses capacités._

-_A qui tu penses ?_

-_D'abord quelqu'un avec assez de chakra pour compenser les pertes d'Akodo, mais qui ne souffrirait pas trop de lui en avoir donné, et ensuite quelqu'un capable de le maîtriser rapidement._

-_Mieux vaut que cette deuxième personne puisse employer autre chose que des ninjutsu, on ne sait pas encore à quel point les pouvoirs d'Akodo lui permettent de les contrer. Sans parler du fait que s'il perd le contrôle il faudra réparer les dégâts qu'il aura subis._

-_Bref je pense qu'ils sont tout trouvés._

-_Et ?_

-_Et je pense qu'au début ils ne pourront pas s'encaisser…_

Tsunade et Kakashi sourirent.

-_De toute façon ce ne sera que temporaire, nous avons surtout besoin de quelqu'un pour l'entraîner. J'organiserai une réunion pour lui trouver un sensei. Je compte sur toi pour essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ses capacités en attendant, histoire de faciliter le choix._

-_Comptez sur moi._

-_Tu peux disposer._

Kakashi s'évanouit dans les airs après un signe de tête respectueux.

Tsunade poussa un gros soupir et se leva. L'air songeur, sans avoir la tête à ce qu'elle faisait, elle suivit son habitude et commença par ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau, un grand tiroir au massif ventre de bois, qui auparavant contenait les dossiers financiers du village ; auparavant, parce que ce que Tsunade venait d'en sortir n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un dossier financier, à moins que les finances n'aient soudainement pris un tour plus orienté vers l'alcool de riz. Une coupelle plus tard, elle s'était assise dans ses appartements.

Dans cette petite pièce modeste étaient accrochés au mur les portraits de 5 des plus grands shinobis que ce village ait jamais vu. De Shodai, son grand-père, à elle-même, en passant par Sandaime, son maître. Tous deux avaient du maîtriser quelque chose de bien pire qu'Akodo. Le jeune homme n'était pas un Jinchûriki, il n'était pas aussi dangereux, mais il n'en restait pas moins problématique. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter au sujet de Naruto, et ce depuis près de 3 ans maintenant. A présent il fallait se soucier de ce qui allait advenir du jeune Asano.

Tsunade poussa un grand soupir : des ennuis ? Trois fois rien pour l'instant, mais sûrement un paquet en perspective...

_To be continued..._


	4. Acclimatation

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Quand j'écris un disclaimer, ça me rappelle souvent les formules de politesses chiantes qu'on met à la fin des lettres officielles : "Veuillez agréer, M. Masashi Kishimoto, l'expression de ma sincère reconnaissance du fait que le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages vous appartiennent." Sauf qu'avec le disclaimer, je peux écrire n'importe quoi, du moment que je garde la formule consacrée. Ce que je viens de faire, d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre 04 - Acclimatation**

Akodo suivit Shizune hors du bâtiment et ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le dédale des rues de Konoha. Tout en marchant, Akodo s'efforça d'observer la ville, d'en mémoriser l'organisation, cryptique au premier abord, mais, comme il commençait à le sentir, parfaitement logique pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Il voulait lui aussi apprendre à connaître ce village, comme un parent, essayer d'en devenir familier ; chez Shizune aussi il ressentait cette ennui mêlé de tendresse qu'il avait perçu chez Izumo et Kotetsu, cette habitude que le temps n'avait pas débarrassé de son affection profonde. Il avait déjà ressenti ça pour des personnes, pour sa famille, ses amis, son village. Il voulait trouver la même chose ici. Il voulait s'y sentir chez lui. Et pour commencer, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être apprendre à connaître aussi ses habitants.

Fort de la franchise héritée de sa mère, Akodo ne se fit pas prier pour commencer.

-_Vous êtes l'assistante de Tsunade-sama ?_ demanda-t-il à Shizune.

La jeune femme parut un peu surprise sur le coup, mais sourit et répondit.

-_Oui, et je suis sa disciple depuis des années._

-_Tsunade-sama a dit qu'il y avait trois médecins dans cette pièce : je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'elle, de vous et de Saito-san._

-_Tout à fait. Saito-san a aussi été son élève, et un de ses meilleurs._

-_Pourtant je dirais que les Hyûga n'auraient pas tendance à encourager leurs membres à devenir médecins._

-_Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?_

-_C'est une famille aristocratique, et elle respecte plus encore que les autres les vieilles traditions. Si je me rappelle bien, pendant la période féodale, les nobles ne touchaient jamais aux cadavres ou à tout ce qui s'en approchait, puisque les métiers de tanneurs étaient confiés à la lie de la société._

Shizune regarda Akodo avec étonnement.

-_Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous avez de solides connaissances pour un fils des montagnes._

-_Je sais, mais j'ai eu un bon professeur. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris._

La jeune femme sourit : elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise. Après tout elle aussi devait toute son éducation à une femme de ce genre.

-_Effectivement, les Hyûga n'encouragent pas l'étude de la médecine. Mais Saito-san est un membre de la Bunke, le clan exerçait donc un contrôle moindre sur son éducation._

-_Vous devriez plutôt dire qu'il y accordait moins d'intérêt_, objecta Akodo avec une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Shizune sourit à nouveau, mais plus tristement. Apparemment Mayumi n'avait pas vécu que des jours heureux à Konoha.

-_Il avait le même âge que votre mère, il a donc été entraîné en même temps qu'elle. Saito-san a été très vite remarqué par Tsunade-sama, ce qui lui a permis de suivre des études de médecine avancées plutôt que de devenir Kagemusha, comme beaucoup de membres de la Bunke._

-_Il était si doué que ça ?_

-_A vrai dire…Tsunade-sama a remarqué son potentiel, mais elle m'a dit que son principal défaut état une timidité proverbiale. A ce qu'elle me disait, à l'époque il semblait maladroit à cause de son hésitation. Mais elle a bien vu, sous sa timidité, qu'il était en réalité très talentueux, avide d'apprendre et doté d'une vraie passion pour la médecine. Parfois on ressent vraiment cette fascination qu'il a pour l'anatomie._

Akodo se rappela le ton étrange, presque inquiétant, qu'avait pris Saito en parlant de la nature du chakra.

Shizune poursuivit tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans la grande rue. Curieusement, malgré le brouhaha, Akodo parvenait à entendre facilement la voix de la jeune fille, comme si la vie qui animait la ville s'était mise à respecter ses oreilles.

-_C'est parce qu'il connaissait votre mère et qu'il était si doué qu'il a été appelé pour vous examiner._

-_C'est vraiment la seule raison ? Tsunade-sama aurait très bien pu m'examiner mieux que lui, si on en croit sa réputation._

-_Vous êtes très perspicace… En réalité Saito-san a été chargé de vous suivre et de vous surveiller dès votre départ pour Konoha. Le rapport des évènements de l'année passée nous ont incité à nous tenir au courant de votre évolution._

Spontanément, Akodo pensa à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour Saito de le suivre sans jamais prendre contact avec lui.

-_L'autre raison est que personne n'était plus qualifié que Saito-san pour vous examiner, étant donné la nature de vos pouvoirs._

-_Comment ça ?_

-_Pour poser les choses simplement, aucun Hyûga vivant ne possède un Byakugan plus précis que Saito-san. Et d'après les rumeurs qui circulent dans le clan, il serait le meilleur de ce point de vue dans toute l'histoire des Hyûga._

Akodo ne savait encore rien de la lutte que se livraient autrefois les clans de Konoha pour la gloire et les honneurs, la réputation légendaire que pouvaient avoir leurs héritiers ou les possibilités terrifiantes qu'offraient leur héritage. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être sincèrement impressionné : il savait l'ancienneté du clan Hyûga, infiniment plus vieux que Konoha, et son histoire, comme celle de chaque pays, famille et clan, était remplie de héros et personnages célèbres. Penser qu'il s'était trouvé en face d'un de ces hommes, d'un des meilleurs, était assez intimidant. Il eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de se trouver dans l'ombre de la falaise, la conscience d'être entré dans une communauté qui avait abrité les plus grands hommes de son temps.

Shizune continua après un temps, sa voix marquée par une pointe d'admiration.

-_La combinaison de cette précision avec ses connaissances médicales le rend capable de détecter même les plus infimes détails du keirakukei, et a fait de lui un expert de l'anatomie du chakra. Lui seul pouvait observer les particularités de votre métabolisme avec autant de justesse._

-_C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a pu le voir alors que même le Byakugan de ma mère n'avait rien remarqué de précis._

-_Sans doute._

Elle marqua une pause avant d'observer :

-_Saito-san est très attaché à vous ; lui et votre mère étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et je ne doute pas qu'il vous considère comme son propre neveu._

-_Pourtant je ne me rappelle jamais l'avoir vu._

-_Il était présent à votre naissance, et il est parfois venu visiter votre mère, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Mayumi-san ne le voyait qu'en dehors du village. D'après lui elle n'était plus très attachée à Konoha, elle désirait marquer la séparation entre son ancienne vie et celle qu'elle menait dans votre village._

C'était vrai. Sa mère parlait très peu de Konoha au présent : pour son père et lui c'était un détail personnel voire intime de sa vie, qui ne les concernait pas. Comme si elle voulait écarter cela de leur attention. Il repoussa ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours y réfléchir plus tard.

Il y avait encore une question qu'il désirait poser à Shizune.

-_Dites-moi, à propos de ma mère…_

_­_-_Oui ?_

-_Personne dans le village n'a jamais su comment elle avait pu naître avec un Byakugan, et elle ne me l'a jamais expliqué. Est-ce que vous pourriez…_

Shizune rit doucement.

-_Vous devriez demander à Saito-san, il serait sans doute capable de vous expliquer ça bien plus précisément que moi._

-_Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas besoin de précision, j'aurais plutôt besoin de clarté. Et pour être honnête j'ai l'impression que Saito-san ne fait pas dans la clarté…_

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau, fit oui de la tête et commença à exposer les raisons qui avaient permis le miracle de Byakugan no Mayumi.

-_Le Byakugan est un Kekkei Genkai, une technique héréditaire, qui apparaît à la naissance chez ceux qui possèdent les gènes du clan Hyûga. Normalement, sans posséder ces gènes, il est impossible de posséder le Kekkei Genkai._

-_Comment se fait-il que Kakashi-sama possède un Sharingan et que ma mère ait eu un Byakugan ?_

-_Pour Kakashi-san, son Sharingan lui a été greffé après qu'il ait perdu son œil gauche. Pour votre mère, c'est un peu plus complexe : pour dire les choses simplement, son Byakugan est apparu à la suite d'un hasard génétique. On ne sait pas exactement comment ça a pu se produire, mais ses gêne ont muté seuls, sans pour autant porter la trace de l'héritage Hyûga. On peut vraiment parler d'un miracle dans son cas, puisque rien ne la prédisposait à cela : son Byakugan est vraiment apparu par un hasard complet._

Le temps d'achever cette discussion, ils étaient arrivés. Le centre de Konoha était une sorte de patchwork de bâtiments divers, et chacun des multiples étages semblait être un monde indépendant, recelant une légion de curiosités et d'activités diverses. La rue était un tapis chatoyant de personnes, vêtements, échoppes et sols disparates. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait des murs d'enceinte, l'armature complexe s'éclaircissait, les rues devenaient moins animées et le ciel bleu de cette fin de printemps se dévoilait peu à peu. Akodo et Shizune se dirigeaient devant un long bâtiment à trois étages, mi-délabré mi-rafistolé, dont le toit se terminait par un demi-cercle et semblait former une terrasse.

-_C'est ici que vivent les étudiants seuls, qu'ils aient quitté leurs familles ou qu'ils soient orphelins. Nous vous avons réservé une chambre au dernier étage_, dit Shizune alors qu'ils entraient et montaient.

Il n'y avait que deux portes à cet étage, et une fois celle de droite ouverte, Akodo fit connaissance avec son nouveau foyer.

Le petit appartement était simple et fonctionnel, presque spartiate : un lit, une table, deux chaises, un réfrigérateur… tout l'équipement nécessaire à la survie domestique. Avant de prendre congé, Shizune déposa sur la commode une petite boîte en fer remplie de petites pilules grises.

-_Ce sont des pilules énergétiques, elles ressourceront votre chakra. Si vous sentez un manque, prenez-en une, cela devrait vous aider à tenir._

Elle sortit une enveloppe de son yukata et lui tendit.

-_Pour vous aider à débuter. Bonne journée Akodo-kun._

Akodo s'inclina légèrement et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, la politesse s'effaçait pour laisser la place à des considérations un peu plus pratiques. Après 5 jours de voyage, il se sentait épuisé et assez sale. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la porte, avant de se rendre compte d'un coup qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de rivière, et que le baquet ne constituait à priori pas le moyen le plus courant pour se laver ici. Là aussi, il était dans un monde différent. Il trouva rapidement la salle de bain, et son esprit pratique surpassa facilement le manque d'habitude. Et en sortant de la douche, Akodo se dit qu'il avait raté quelque chose en vivant si loin des grandes villes. Dire que cela était nouveau pour lui n'aurait pas rendu justice à l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti, émerveillement qui avait bien vite été effacé par la sensation délicieuse que procure l'eau chaude, d'autant plus qu'il en faisait l'expérience pour la première fois.

Il contenta son estomac en terminant ses provisions, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, en proie à une lassitude qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, ce genre de fatigue proche de la paresse, qu'on prend un plaisir presque sophistiqué à satisfaire. Il se sentait radicalement différent. Ce n'était pas tant le passage d'un monde à l'autre que le changement dans son âme : ce matin encore, il était sombre, renfermé, cynique et presque violent. A présent il se sentait certes épuisé, mais c'était une fatigue bien naturelle ; il était plein d'espoir et de reconnaissance, et bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi demain serait fait, il se disait qu'il pouvait croire qu'il serait plus heureux qu'hier.

Par curiosité, il prit une pilule dans la petite boîte et l'avala. La fatigue disparut instantanément, et Akodo se sentit totalement ressourcé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que sa vitalité, qui lui semblait à présent débordante. Il eut soudain envie de sortir, d'éprouver cette forme physique si inhabituelle. Puis en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à son appartement, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de bien d'autres choses que ce qu'il pouvait trouver chez lui, et se dirigea vers la porte afin de se procurer l'indispensable en ville. Il attrapa l'enveloppe au passage, ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et examina le contenu de la fragile prison de papier, à savoir de l'argent.

Bien sûr, Akodo savait ce qu'était l'argent. Mais son village, reculé comme il l'était, utilisait encore beaucoup le troc comme système d'échange. Cet enfant des montagnes n'avait encore jamais eu une telle somme entre les mains, et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la valeur de ce qu'il tenait. Si c'était là ce qu'il fallait pour « aider à débuter »… ce monde était bien différent du sien, et Shizune-san avait été bien généreuse. En cet instant se résumait ce qu'il pensait de ce village : c'était un monde inconnu, nouveau, qui lui était étranger. Mais c'était aussi un monde qui l'accueillait et envers lequel il se sentait reconnaissant. Il pouvait espérer s'y adapter et y devenir plus qu'un étranger.

Sakura se trouvait dans une position paradoxale, à la fois agréable et agaçante. Il y a trois ans, après la bataille harassante qu'elle et tout Konoha avaient dû livrer pour démanteler l'Akatsuki, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir rendu 5 fois plus de bons et loyaux services au monde entier que n'importe quel Kage pouvait en accomplir en 20 ans de fonction. Bien sûr, cela n'avait été qu'une impression, et elle s'était empressée de se rabattre sur sa modestie. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ni Tsunade ni le Conseil de Konoha n'avait jugé bon ou approprié de la récompenser. Et il y a à peine quelques semaines, sa promotion au rang de jônin lui tombait dessus…

-_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était parlé comme ça, pas vrai ?_

Et voilà pourquoi la situation était paradoxale. Bien sûr, Sakura ne pouvait nier que Ino était une camarade, peut-être même une amie, et que cela lui faisait plaisir de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, au mépris des tensions extérieures et des soucis de sa vie si désespérément militaire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré son grade de chuunin et le fait qu'elle avait indéniablement mûri, Ino avait réussi à remarquablement conserver cette capacité à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-_Alors ça te fait quoi d'être sensei ?_ poursuivit la jeune Yamanaka.

-_Je suis pas vraiment sensei, c'est juste qu'on m'a demandé de prendre quelques élèves_, répliqua Sakura d'un ton assez complexe, à la fois docte, poli et où pointait une note discordante,_ et puis tout jônin doit passer par là, ça ne veut pas dire que je me spécialise dans l'enseignement._

Sa promotion si soudaine ne pouvait être innocente, et Sakura n'eut pas à mobiliser son intelligence très longtemps pour en deviner la vraie cause…

-_Mais tout de même, je te vois bien avec un trio de gamins qui te donneraient du Sakura-sensei… _fit Ino avec une voix où l'amusement sincère le disputait à la moquerie ironique.

C'était toujours pareil… dès que Sakura orientait son attention vers des sujets plus sérieux, Ino interrompait sa réflexion avec une remarque désagréable… Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la jeune Haruno était plongée dans des considérations géopolitiques d'importance… encore que, parfois Sakura se disait qu'elle le devinait peut-être, et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à briser sa concentration.

Leur relation était ainsi. Même si elles avaient progressivement cessé de se confronter depuis l'examen chuunin, il y a 6 ans, elles ne pouvaient oublier que pendant des mois, elles avaient été loin de se porter dans leur cœur. Et même si un spectateur extérieur aurait pu croire, en les voyant, qu'elles n'étaient que deux jeunes filles discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, en réalité toutes leurs paroles étaient tissées de sous-entendus et d'ironie.

Ino poursuivit d'une voix que Sakura savait être faussement admirative.

-_Enfin tu es quand même devenue jônin à 18 ans, c'est pas rien… Quand je pense que je suis encore chuunin…_

Sakura céda à la tentation et répliqua :

-_Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait encore il y a 6 ans ?_

Ino ne répondit pas et la regarda d'un air qui était sincèrement boudeur. Sakura sourit avec nostalgie, mais intérieurement son sourire était triomphant.

« Je ne perdrai plus face à toi », voilà ce qu'elles se disaient il y a encore 6 ans. Bien sûr Sakura avait fait une pique un peu trop directe, qui s'éloignait des sentiers battus du sous-entendu, presque au point de briser les règles, mais elle avait au moins réussi à couper le sifflet à Ino.

Après tout, qu'Ino soit encore chuunin était un fait assez naturel. C'était plutôt la promotion de Sakura au rang de jônin qui était étrange. De tous leurs camarades, seuls Neji, Lee et Shino avaient passé jônin, et à des moments très différents. L'un parce qu'il combinait parfaitement tous les talents requis du shinobi. L'autre parce que sa persévérance et le soutien de son maître avaient fini par avoir raison du bon sens du Conseil. Le dernier parce qu'il y a quelques mois, sa discrétion semblait avoir échoué à faire passer inaperçus ses talents hors du commun. Mais là encore, comme pour elle, dans le cas de Shino, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

-_C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de raisons de t'envier…_

Est-ce qu'elle allait lui f… accorder la paix à un moment ? Sakura commençait à devenir soucieuse, bien trop pour rester conciliante envers les facteurs de dérangement intempestifs. Mais une fois de plus, elle se força à sauver les apparences.

-_Tu sais, la plupart des ninjas restent chuunin toute leur vie : regarde Iruka-sensei, il est chuunin depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, et pourtant c'est un excellent shinobi._

-_Tu as sans doute raison… après tout, devenir chuunin ça se fait par examen, alors que devenir jônin c'est une promotion. C'est pas une étape obligatoire._

Sakura opina du chef, chef dans lequel elle commençait à comprendre les véritables raisons de cette promotion.

Après tout, les shinobi étaient entraînés pour la guerre, et même si certains se spécialisaient dans l'entraînement, la plupart des jônin restaient des hommes de terrain. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses mérites que Sakura était devenue jônin, ça paraissait d'autant plus évident lorsque l'on considérait un autre exemple. Si Naruto avait été élevé au rang de jônin, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il réunissait en un seul individu toutes les qualités du shinobi ! Et pourtant il avait été promu en même temps qu'elle.

Si elle, Naruto et Shino avaient eu soudainement accès à ce grade, c'était parce que le Conseil et Godaime étaient prévoyants : elle pouvait en juger, la situation frontalière devenait préoccupante. Récemment, ses missions extérieures l'avaient surtout envoyée dans des avant-postes de la frontière nord, où elle devait apporter ses compétences médicales à des blessés, parfois repousser des assauts ennemis venus de Kaminari no Kuni, ou encore récolter sur les cadavres amis ou ennemis des informations sur les armes que les shinobi de Kumo utilisaient. Elle avait passé les 3 derniers mois en compagnie de blessés, de morts ou d'ennemis, à panser leurs plaies, étudier minutieusement leurs dépouilles ou fracasser leurs crânes à coups de poings. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit au moins partiellement heureuse de se retrouver en compagnie d'un proche, même si Ino n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une présence relaxante.

La guerre se profilait à l'horizon, ça il était facile de s'en rendre compte : pour que Konoha doive envoyer la disciple même de l'Hokage alors que les garnisons étaient formées et complètes, la situation devait être préoccupante. Mais de penser que c'était à cela qu'elle devait sa promotion au rang de jônin…Konoha avait besoin de shinobi endurcis, capables de mener des troupes au combat, et ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser sa jeune génération traîner dans les grades moyens. Si le Conseil leur avait accordé le rang de jônin, à elle, à Naruto et à Shino, ce n'était pas tant pour leurs mérites que parce que la guerre approchait et parce qu'il espérait ainsi faire d'eux des piliers militaires.

Sakura pouvait facilement voir ce qui l'attendait, car avec la guerre viendrait pour les jônin des heures sombres, des responsabilités, des morts amis ou ennemis sur la conscience et des missions toujours plus dangereuses, dans un climat de danger permanent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir un trio de gamins sur le dos. Non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'avoir à supporter les complications que leur jeune âge entraînaient, leurs bêtises, leur immaturité et leur insolence. Mais bien plus parce qu'elle doutait d'avoir la force de pouvoir un jour annoncer au Conseil leur mort, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, parce qu'elle avait échoué à les protéger et parce que la guerre ne pardonnait pas. Elle s'était toujours montrée très adulte, mais c'était une part du monde des adultes qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui arrivait, et elle avait peur. Terriblement peur qu'un jour, tout ce à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'elle était sur le front, sa famille, ses amis, son village, son monde même, vienne à disparaître subitement. Elle avait déjà perdu quelqu'un il y a 6 ans…

-_Enfin tout de même faut dire qu'être disciple de l'Hokage a dû t'aider un peu…_

Là elle allait trop loin. Non seulement elle brisait les règles, mais en plus elle le faisait au moment précis où Sakura achevait sa réflexion. Une fois encore, elle tenta de se contenir, de se rappeler toutes les fois où elle avait réussi à rester de marbre, de se convaincre qu'en tant que jônin elle se devait d'être mature et calme… Oh et puis merde. Elle agrippa le col d'Ino, la souleva de terre sans ménagement et la rapprocha de son visage. La jeune Yamanaka, malgré cette situation qui en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un, ricanait malicieusement. Sakura parla d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

-_Dis donc sale truie, tu vas arrêter tes sous-entendus désagréables…_

-_Euh, excusez-moi mesdemoiselles ?_

Ino et Sakura tournèrent la tête. Devant elles se tenait un jeune homme qui non seulement n'était pas un ninja, mais en plus n'était apparemment pas du village. Cela se voyait au fait que ses traits fins ne leur étaient absolument pas familiers, s'entendait à son accent étrange, qui se mariait à une voix tout aussi bizarre, entre des accents rauques et un ton doux, qui indiquait une éducation exemplaire. Il semblait accuser la vingtaine, mais les yeux exercés et perspicaces de Sakura lui donnaient à peine 18 ans, comme si ses traits étaient vieillis. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets de roux étaient caractéristiques, c'était sans doute ce dont on se rappelait le plus à propos de lui. Ils étaient coiffés en un catogan un peu relâché et les mèches qui couvraient son front volait librement dans la brise. Il portait une petite bourse de cuir comme une amulette et une cicatrice cruciforme ornait sa joue droite. Ses vêtements étaient simples, amples et légers, chemise et pantalon noirs en lin, usés et passés. Mais c'était ses yeux qui retenaient le plus l'attention.

Tout comme ses vêtements, ils étaient fatigués et usés, comme recelant constamment un reflet de nostalgie. Leur étrange couleur mordorée intriguait le regard lorsque le soleil s'y reflétait, et leur profondeur et leur acuité semblait presque dérangeantes, comme s'il n'avait pas un regard tout à fait humain. Le vent s'était doucement levé et se lovait autour des trois jeunes gens, et tout semblait contribuer à marquer l'étrange calme de l'atmosphère, la voix du jeune homme ayant interrompu soudainement les deux jeunes filles.

Akodo, de son côté, était intrigué également. Les deux jeunes filles en face de lui étaient manifestement des shinobi, mais quelque part, elles n'en avaient pas l'air. On ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y tromper, en voyant le bandeau dans les cheveux roses de l'une, et autour du cou de la seconde. Mais malgré ce signe distinctif, leurs vêtements n'indiquaient rien de leur profession, à moins bien sûr que « jeune fille adolescente lambda au début du printemps » ne soit un emploi rémunéré à Konoha. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que les shinobi ne passaient pas leur temps en uniforme sur les champs de bataille.

Mais le plus étrange était leur position : la jeune fille blonde agrippée et soulevée 20 bons centimètres au dessus du sol par la seule main gauche de l'autre, et ricanant malgré tout, comme si ce n'était là qu'un jeu familier. Akodo surmonta son étonnement et leur demanda d'un ton poli :

-_Je m'appelle Akodo, je suis nouveau en ville, et j'aurais aimé vous demander deux ou trois renseignements._

Sakura lâcha Ino, qui après être retombée, décida de devancer sa camarade.

-_Moi c'est Ino__ en quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

Sakura la regarda d'un œil légèrement torve : ce n'était pas qu'elle tienne absolument à aider cet Akodo, mais l'ersatz de rivalité qui existait toujours entre elle et Ino s'appliquait à absolument tout les domaines, même les civilités.

-_En fait je m'installe aujourd'hui, et j'aurais aimé savoir où je peux trouver le minimum nécessaire, articles de tous les jours, nourriture, et aussi j'aurais besoin de trouver un fleuriste pour des fleurs particulières_, répondit Akodo.

Quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard d'Ino et elle se mit à sourire, décochant un regard en coin à sa camarade. Avant que Sakura n'ait pu réagir, elle avait déjà pris Akodo par le bras et l'emmenait avec elle en tournant le dos à la jeune Haruno.

-_Quelle coïncidence Akodo-kun, j'allais moi aussi faire des courses en ville, vient donc avec moi je te montrerai plein de magasins bien. Et aussi un super fleuriste_, fit-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

Sakura serra dangereusement les mâchoires en entendant Ino minauder pour bien enfoncer le clou de sa moquerie.

Akodo était assez décontenancé par tant de spontanéité.

-_Et… _commença-t-il en désignant Sakura du regard.

­-_Non, non, elle est jounin, c'est beaucoup de boulot et de responsabilités, faut la laisser bosser. Allez viens_, répliqua Ino d'une voix insistante et où pointait une hilarité satisfaite, mais qui aurait très bien pu passer pour de la joie innocente.

Elle se retourna alors, et après un petit sourire moqueur, tira la langue à sa camarade. Celle-ci fit la moue avant de répliquer en marmonnant.

-_Et t'aurais pas déjà un copain, ma vieille ? Tu sais, l'autre top model frigide avec une tronche de page blanche ?_

Sakura n'aimait pas parler de Sai, mais elle se devait de répliquer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être jalouse d'Ino : elle pouvait très bien jouer les adolescentes geignardes et avoir son Akodo, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais elle s'était admirablement débrouillée pour poser ça comme un exploit qui l'aurait placée en tête de course et un prétexte pour la planter là comme si de rien n'était, pour se moquer de sa promotion. Et surtout, elle avait bien souligné le fait que ça aurait dû rendre Sakura jalouse, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas : comment osait-elle insinuer qu'elle pouvait être jalouse à cause d'une passade simili-sentimentale ? La disciple de l'Hokage avait mieux à faire que de flirter avec le premier plouc venu.

Ino savait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Quelque chose dit à Sakura qu'elle devait se montrer moins immature. Elle ne l'écouta pas et se contenta d'espérer qu'elle laisserait à la jeune Yamanaka un visage humain, et se dit que si elle recroisait cet Akodo-KUN, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

L'Akodo-KUN en question rentra chez lui deux heures plus tard, après avoir eu droit à un tour des meilleurs boutiques de Konoha. Si tous les habitants de Konoha étaient aussi gentils qu'Ino, la vie serait assez facile en effet. Le fleuriste avait été réservé pour la fin, et pour cause : la première chose qu'elle dit en franchissant le seuil fut « Papa, M'man, c'est moi ». Elle eut droit à une salutation de la part de la femme qui était à la caisse, et Akodo se rendit très vite compte qu'il s'agissait bien entendu de sa famille lorsque l'homme qui était assis près de l'entrée baissa son journal pour saluer la jeune fille. La coiffure était chez eux un attribut génétique, au vu de la ressemblance frappante entre père et fille.

Après avoir acheté deux étoiles des cimes, Akodo rentra chez lui, chargé d'achats et déjà assez fatigué. Il déposa son chargement dans l'entrée et s'attela à installer dans l'appartement tout ce qu'il avait acheté durant cet après-midi. Quelques heures et un dîner plus tard, il était vraiment fatigué, mais pas au point d'oublier l'essentiel.

Il se dirigea vers la commode, ayant au passage pris son sac. Il commença par y prendre un petit vase en terre cuite dans lequel il versa un peu d'eau, avant d'y déposer délicatement les deux fleurs. Puis il posa une petite statuette en bois, qui représentait tant bien que mal un ours. Dans une petite coupe remplie de terre il planta deux bâtons d'encens. Enfin, il sortit de son sac deux tablettes funéraires qu'il déposa sur la commode, achevant ainsi une sorte de petit autel.

Akodo alluma l'encens, joignit les mains et prit quelques minutes pour se recueillir. L'étoile des cimes était la fleur préférée de sa mère : le blanc opalin, aux reflets de gris, lui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et les années qu'elle avait passées à Konoha. La petite statuette avait été sculptée par son père : sa finition n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais Akodo voyait dans les imperfections et les traces laissées par le couteau tous les efforts et le caractère d'un homme qui s'était efforcé de l'élever comme son digne fils, et de prendre soin de lui, au prix même de sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, mais Akodo ressentait toujours très clairement, trop précisément, le vide qu'ils avaient laissé. Il se retrouvait à présent à vivre seul dans Konoha, et savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être ainsi. Il n'était pas normal qu'il ne reste d'eux qu'un souvenir et quelques objets.

Akodo avait tiré la leçon de cette journée. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, précisément parce qu'il n'était pas juste qu'ils lui aient été enlevés. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et laisser la mort, l'oubli ou la souffrance le prendre. S'il l'avait fait, non seulement il aurait accepté la mort de ses parents, mais il aurait aussi sali leur mémoire, en cédant à la tristesse et en concrétisant leur souvenir comme une source de souffrance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse engloutir par le désespoir, pour que ses parents ne soient pas morts en vain.

Quelque chose tressaillit dans son ventre, il sentit un relent de colère envahir son esprit comme un cancer et un très léger sifflement dans ses oreilles… oui, il pouvait aller de l'avant, mais les choses ne seraient pas faciles. Cette chose dans son ventre n'était pas qu'une simple émotion facile à écarter avec un sentiment de bonheur. Akodo pouvait par moments sentir autre chose que la violence des sentiments qui s'y cachaient, comme si cette chose était douée de raison, d'une intelligence terrible qui œuvrait à sa perte… Et qui tentait inexorablement de le renverser pour s'emparer de ses actes. Presque malgré lui, la sérénité avait cédé la place à la colère. Ce fut ce moment peu opportun que choisit quelqu'un pour tambouriner énergiquement à la porte.

Naruto était à peine rentré de sa mission d'observation en compagnie de Jiraiya qu'il avait appris qu'un nouveau voisin lui était arrivé. Malgré la fatigue qui essayait désespérément de le convaincre de prendre un peu de repos et malgré l'horloge qui tentait en vain de lui rappeler les convenances, Naruto s'était précipité devant la porte de ce nouvel arrivant et s'était mis à la tabasser sans ménagement : après tout, il avait une réputation à maintenir, fatigue ou pas. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler dans son encadrement un visage maussade.

Devant Akodo se tenait un grand jeune homme de son âge, portant des vêtements noirs et simples, fonctionnels. Sa veste de shinobi s'ouvrait sur une veste d'orange sombre et de noir, ses cheveux blonds étaient hérissés constamment, comme le poil d'une bête sauvage, mais ses grands yeux bleus rieurs contredisaient son apparence un peu fruste et férale.

-_Quoi ?_ fit Akodo avec lassitude et impolitesse.

-_Salut voisin !!_ hurla Naruto avec une énergie insouciante, le fruit d'années de pratique.

-_Ta gueule pauvre con. Deux choses : pourquoi tu déranges les gens à une heure pareille, et pourquoi tu hurles à une heure pareille ?!_

Silence…

-_Quoi !! Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins, tu sais qui je suis ?!_

-_Ouais, un emmerdeur. Bonne nuit_, dit-il sèchement avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Naruto savait ce qu'il avait à faire : il aurait dû démolir cette porte puis sa tronche d'un Rasengan bien senti, mais l'heure et la fatigue lui firent renoncer. Mais s'il recroisait ce mec, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

_To be continued..._


	5. Une belle journée

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** N'empêche, de tout ce que la fanfiction implique, c'est le disclaimer le plus dur ; essayez de trouver une formule originale pour dire "Le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto", à chaque fois que vous publiez quelque chose...

**Chapitre 05 - Une « belle » journée**

Akodo ne s'éveilla pas au son des petits oiseaux, d'un réveil tonitruant ou de la rumeur de la ville. Il se réveilla seul, et avec un son magnifique, sans aucun doute le plus agréable qu'on puisse entendre au réveil. Le son de ses propres bâillements. On dormait bien ici.

Il se leva en pleine forme, et en fut d'autant plus heureux que cette journée allait probablement exiger une parfaite condition physique. Après tout, c'était sa première journée en tant que ninja de Konoha. En s'habillant il remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose manquait.

En effet, rien sur sa personne n'indiquait l'allégeance qu'il avait prêtée à Konoha. Tous les shinobi ont le front ceint de l'acier marqué du sceau de leur village. Akodo n'avait pas son bandeau. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit que pour être un vrai ninja il fallait autre chose, mais ça n'en restait pas moins le meilleur symbole de sa fonction.

Son regard se posa sur une enveloppe sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'y était pas lorsqu'il s'était couché. Donc quelqu'un l'avait déposée ici pendant la nuit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Akodo frissonna involontairement : penser que ce quelqu'un aurait tout aussi bien pu lui trancher la gorge n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Mais plus que de lui faire peur, cela lui faisait envie, cela faisait grandir son impatience de compléter sa formation. La chose dans son ventre frémit. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'enveloppe elle-même.

Il y était inscrit :

_« Si tu lis ces mots, ça veut dire que tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer chez toi hier soir. Enfin tant pis, je ne vais pas trop t'en demander. » _

L'enveloppe contenait un second message :

_« Rendez-vous à 11h au terrain d'entraînement n°8.__ Ton statut de ninja y sera officialisé et tu auras à y passer un autre test. Arrive en forme, tu en auras besoin. »_

La lettre était marquée d'un étrange sceau, représentant un visage humain fait de caractères d'écritures. Y était joint un plan vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Lui restait à peu près deux heures, assez pour prendre un repas, s'entraîner un peu puis se reposer. La force de l'habitude s'adapta vite à son nouveau logement, et préparer son repas ne lui prit que très peu de temps ; Akodo savait s'adapter, et comme toujours son intuition l'aidait grandement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'expliquait, mais il avait toujours une certaine idée des choses, comme s'il pouvait sentir leur nature et leur fonctionnement. Cela valait aussi pour les gens, et lorsque la colère ne l'aveuglait pas, Akodo pouvait se révéler d'une perspicacité surprenante.

Au moment de préparer le riz, il en fit assez pour trois personnes, sans même réfléchir. C'était naturel à ses yeux. Mais quand il s'approcha de la table, ses trois bols en main, il était toujours seul. Il ne pleura pas, il ne fit rien. Rien d'autre que de rester debout, ne sachant que faire. Comme un enfant perdu dans le monde des adultes, de ces gens qui pour des raisons connues d'eux seuls, se séparent parfois des autres. Un enfant auquel on aurait pris la main pour la lâcher brusquement et le laisser à la croisée des chemins.

Il se retourna et plaça deux bols sur la commode, devant les tablettes funéraires. Puis il prit les baguettes, les planta dans les bols, et commença à manger. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cet autel n'était rien d'autre que la table familiale, comme s'il était assis avec eux, comme si ses entrailles ne grondaient pas de rancœur, comme si le riz n'était pas salé par ses larmes.

Le deuil. Une souffrance quotidienne, qu'on endure parce qu'on le veut bien, parce qu'ils sont partis et parce qu'on refuse de les oublier. Une petite mort, jour après jour, pour leur rendre hommage, pour laisser partir un peu de soi avec eux.

L'entraînement fut pratique. Akodo s'y plongea à corps perdu, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la réalité simple, pragmatique et monolithique du combat, sans émotions, sans états d'âme et sans souvenirs. Pendant une heure, il ne fut plus rien d'autre que muscles, mouvements et techniques, jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse se soit évanouie. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, il ne restait de ses larmes qu'un lointain souvenir, étrange et à moitié effacé, qui semblait irréel face à l'insensibilité des figures éternellement répétées de ses kata de taijutsu.

Mais aussi distantes qu'elles étaient, elles n'éveillaient pas moins sa mélancolie. Et pendant un instant, alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure, il saisit une certaine amertume dans cette insensibilité forcée. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si bien finalement. Mais en sortant il leur fit la promesse, dans son cœur, de revenir digne d'eux, de revenir en vrai shinobi.

Les marches lui semblèrent plus grises que la veille, mais cela changea progressivement, alors qu'il sortait des faubourgs. Même le printemps prendrait bientôt fin. Alors qu'il longeait le colossal mur d'enceinte de Konoha, Akodo vit ce qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de son voyage. Les rochers et les arbres ; et les oiseaux dans le ciel, traçant paresseusement des trajectoires distraites, comme pour le simple plaisir de voler. Le soleil sur sa peau, ses cheveux et sur les murs, entre les feuilles et à travers les arbres, posant partout la marque dorée et chaleureuse de l'avent estival.

Toute la palette du printemps, qui même à la fin, composait un tableau simple, et pourtant si magnifique pour celui qui voulait bien y poser un œil ouvert. Et Akodo avait besoin d'être réconforté. Après tout, la journée ne faisait que commencer, et était encore pleine de promesses, qu'il n'avait qu'à tenir pour concrétiser le lendemain, et entrer dans un futur aussi vigoureux, aussi plein de vie et de force que l'été qui approchait. Ceci n'était que le printemps, il était temps d'y mettre fin. D'avancer.

Mais il eut du mal à avancer lorsque son champ de vision fut plus que brusquement bouché par le visage masqué et souriant de Kakashi. Akodo sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse.

-_Qu'est-ce que…Mais ça va pas ! Vous m'avez fichu une de ces peurs !_, dit-il en tentant de contenir son cœur qui battait de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine.

-_Tu as l'air en forme en tout cas. Et en plus tu es à l'heure_, observa le Ninja Copieur, avec un ton admiratif.

-_Evidemment que je suis à l'heure, je vais quand même pas être en retard pour une telle occasion, regardez j'ai même cinq minutes d'avance._

-_Parfait, parfait. Bon ça tombe très bien : on attend d'autres personnes, alors nous allons en profiter pour te tester un peu. Cache-toi et reste-le jusqu'à ce que tu te sois fait repérer ou que je te fasse le signe de sortir._

-_Et qui sont ces gens ?_

Kakashi sourit et s'éclipsa en disant, tandis que sa voix se confondait avec le chuintement de son déplacement :

-_Tu verras bien. Essaie de faire bonne impression quand ils arriveront._

Akodo observa les environs. Le terrain d'entraînement n°8 était comme beaucoup d'autres, à savoir une esplanade ou l'herbe avait été éradiquée par l'activité des gens qui avaient par milliers foulé ce sol, en bordure d'une large et dense zone boisée. Il préféra ne pas essayer de se cacher dans les arbres, se disant que premièrement ses capacités physiques et furtives n'étaient pas tout à fait au point, et deuxièmement que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour se révéler rapidement, comme il prévoyait de le faire. Il se contenta donc de se fondre dans l'ombre des arbres, hors de vue des futurs arrivants.

Cela faisait beaucoup de mystères ou de zones d'ombre sur sa future carrière. Même pour officialiser un statut que Tsunade-sama lui avait déjà donné, on lui faisait passer un test. Akodo se demanda s'il n'en aurait pas finalement assez qu'on lui demande de prouver sa valeur. Une partie de lui savait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant qu'on l'accepte, étant donné le danger potentiel qu'il représentait, et savait qu'il était normal qu'on veuille s'assurer de sa bonne volonté et de ses capacités.

Mais une autre partie de lui disait qu'il était stupide de vouloir éprouver sa force, comme si elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Ce qu'elle savait, pour sa part, c'est qu'hier elle avait bien senti la peur dans l'âme de tous ceux qui avaient douté de lui. Elle savait que ces pouvoirs ne devraient pas être testés : ils n'avaient pas besoin de test, car leur puissance était au-delà de tout doute. Il n'y avait pas lieu de les évaluer, il y avait lieu de les respecter.

Akodo ne pouvait nier avoir senti beaucoup de promesses dans ses pouvoirs, tout comme dans le printemps. Ses capacités n'attendaient que son intérêt pour se développer et écarter tout doute de l'esprit de l'Hokage, et de tous ceux qui devaient décider de son avenir à Konoha. Elles faisaient partie de lui, les renier n'aurait eu aucun sens…Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses entrailles, uniquement la logique : s'il fallait prouver sa valeur, autant employer ce qui faisait cette valeur. Tsunade-sama avait bien dit qu'il était une arme, de par ses pouvoirs, et que c'est pour cela que Konoha avait besoin de lui.

Il tenta d'éveiller ses forces, de puiser en lui de quoi soutenir l'épreuve. Presque inconsciemment, il se remémora le moment où, hier, il était parvenu à dominer sa crise. Il avait senti sa volonté s'imposer à toute la vie alentour, comme si elle pouvait y commander, et ses yeux avaient changé. Ils s'étaient emplis de puissance et avaient donné plus de force à sa présence. La colère ne vint toujours pas : il gardait le contrôle de ses actes, comme s'il avait soumis cette chose dans son ventre. Il n'était pas temps de faire l'étalage de sa puissance : Kakashi l'avait bien dit, ce ne devait être qu'une impression. Voyant que ses pouvoirs lui obéissaient, Akodo sourit et se prépara à l'accueil.

Sakura arriva une minute à l'avance. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien avoir un peu de retard, puisque de toute façon Kakashi-sensei en aurait plus. Mais, comme toujours, sa discipline coutumière, renforcée par la sévérité de son autre sensei, prenait le pas. Naruto, toutefois, était bien évidemment moins discipliné, et n'hésitait pas à profiter du défaut récurrent de Kakashi-sensei. Et Sakura n'aimait pas vraiment le fait de devoir attendre plusieurs minutes seules. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle risquait l'ennui, mais plus que sa solitude lui rappelait souvent qu'il y a 6 ans, elle n'était pas seule à attendre les retardataires.

-_Good morning, Sakura-chan !_

Elle fut rassérénée par la voix de Naruto, toujours aussi peu discrète ou même douce, mais qui avec les années était devenu tout aussi agréable.

-_Salut Naruto. Ca faisait quand même un bout de temps, pas vrai ?_

-_Ouais, deux semaines. Et c'était deux longues semaines, la vache !__ Tu peux pas savoir combien ça peut être long une mission d'observation. Et en plus pour être inintéressant, et ben ça l'était !! Le pire c'était Ero-sennin, dès qu'on passait à côté d'un village avec une source et des bains, il avait toujours une bonne raison pour s'arrêter…Et pour le faire repartir, je te jure, c'était pas simple._

Sakura sourit, écoutant jusqu'au bout Naruto déblatérer avec un air scandalisé sur Jiraiya, sur sa mission, sur le culot qu'avait Tsunade de l'envoyer faire des choses aussi inintéressantes que surveiller la frontière de Tsuchi, lui, un jônin…

Elle venait de passer ces deux semaines sur le front, en terrain hostile et inconnu. Et, bien plus que la mesquinerie d'Ino, c'était l'énergie débordante et la joie de vivre de Naruto qui lui avaient manquées. Cette mission d'observation était capitale, elle permettait au village de surveiller les mouvements sur la frontière, afin de prévoir l'implication d'Iwagakure no Sato dans le futur conflit.

Et pourtant, Naruto en parlait comme si de rien n'était, comme d'une autre corvée quotidienne. Il était vraiment incroyable : rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer son énergie et affaiblir son enthousiasme. Certains prenaient ça pour de l'idiotie ou de l'inconscience, mais Sakura savait que c'était là le signe d'une volonté inébranlable. Naruto était le shinobi le plus solide qu'elle connaissait. Et le voir insouciant malgré la situation et les épreuves la rassurait et lui faisait oublier ses propres soucis.

Moins d'une minute s'était écoulée depuis l'heure du rendez-vous. Mais Kakashi apparut malgré tout.

-_Salut les jeunes ! Comment va ?_

A force, Naruto et Sakura était devenus esclaves de l'habitude. Aussi obéirent-ils à l'automatisme : ils se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à Kakashi, arborant un air furieux et scandalisé, inspirèrent un grand coup et ouvrirent la bouche pour hurler un reproche. Mais au dernier moment, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait et changèrent leurs paroles à temps.

-_Vous êtes à l'heure ?!_

Kakashi sembla suspendre son mouvement d'un coup, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de son acte.

-_Ah…Oui. Fichtre…Bon c'est pas grave._

Le Paradis de la Drague claqua alors que Kakashi le fermait sèchement.

-_Sakura, Naruto, vous êtes maintenant jônin, ce qui signifie que l'on peut vous donner toutes sortes de missions. Aujourd'hui vous allez recevoir ce qu'on appelle une mission de fond, c'est-à-dire une tâche que vous devez accomplir tant que vous n'êtes pas engagés sur une autre mission, la mission de fond la plus commune étant l'entraînement d'une team. Pour faire simple Konoha va bientôt compter un ninja qui n'est pas originaire du village, et vous avez été désignés pour vous occuper de lui._

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

-_Pas si vite, pas si vite, pas si vite !! Hors de question que je joue les nounous pour un seul mioche, je vaux mieux que ça !_

Sakura soupira, faussement excédée. Faussement parce qu'elle s'était habituée aussi à ça. Et si son visage exprimait la consternation, ses yeux souriaient.

-_Et n'essayez pas de me rouler : maintenant je suis jônin, je suis votre égal, alors vos ordres vous savez où vous pouvez…_

-_Naruto ! Surveille ton langage…_fit Sakura en serrant dangereusement la mâchoire.

-_…heu…Bref voilà, je refuse._

Kakashi haussa son sourcil unique. Son visage était réduit à un quart de sa surface naturelle, mais il parvenait toujours à exprimer efficacement tout.

-_Premièrement ce n'est pas un mioche. Deuxièmement si je vous ai choisi Sakura et toi c'est que vous convenez à cette mission. Troisièmement le danger qui peut émaner de cette mission suffirait à la faire classer en A voir S. Et quatrièmement c'est Godaime-sama qui a décidé de cette mission._

Naruto balbutia dans quelques secondes. « Mat » pensa Sakura.

-_Mais…mais…maieuuh…_

-_Bon ça va Naruto_, le coupa Sakura,_ Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a de si spécial ce ninja, pour avoir besoin de nous deux ?_

-_Eh ben…en fait c'est plus vos capacités que votre enseignement qui seront utiles. Mais bon, pourquoi discuter…_

Kakashi se contenta de lever le bras et de faire un signe de la main en direction de la forêt.

Une faible brise se leva et se lova lentement autour d'eux. Elle se fit bientôt vent doux et faible. Le froid entra insidieusement dans leurs membres, comme s'il traversait leur corps pour en glacer chaque partie et n'y laisser qu'une faible impression de vide. Ce n'était guère qu'une simple sensation, mais qui semblait venir du plus profond de leur vie, comme s'ils frissonnaient sous une menace cachée sous la surface. Le vent venait se briser sur leur dos, comme la houle d'une mer hivernale sur le rivage gelé, mais transperçait leur poitrail, laissant sur leur cœur son empreinte sinistre, puis serpentait sur le sol en volutes malsaines, couchant l'herbe et brouillant l'air.

Le chemin d'herbe soumise s'enfonçait dans la forêt, et une silhouette sembla naître du vent, sortant des ombres des arbres. Et comme il s'approchait, de sa démarche lente, régulière, pesante, posée, le froid qui rampait dans leurs membres s'intensifiait, passant du stade de sensation à celui de présence inquiétante, presque consciente, comme une volonté à l'œuvre dans leur cœur. Il leva la tête, dévoilant un visage aux traits sévères, la joue droite balafrée par une cicatrice cruciforme, et des yeux qu'on sentait seulement à moitié humains, dont les iris brillaient d'une inquiétante couleur d'airain.

Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ses yeux redevinrent mordorés et le vent retomba, tandis que la surprise se peignait sur son visage. Après quelques secondes il laissa échapper un soupir.

­-_Oh c'est pas vrai…_

-_Toi !! _fit Naruto, son visage exprimant, tout comme celui de Sakura, un étonnement auquel la rancœur et la colère se mêlèrent bien vite.

Kakashi sourit d'un air satisfait.

-_J'étais sûr que vous vous connaissiez déjà._

_To be continued..._


	6. Un très sale quart d'heure

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Ca y est, je suis à court d'idées de formules originales pour le disclaimer...J'en suis réduit à simplement dire "Le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto". C'est la fin du monde...  
**Notes :** Comme expliqué dans les notes du premier chapitre, c'est ici que s'arrêtent les réécritures ; autrement dit, à partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'à la fin de la première saison, les chapitres sont plus anciens en terme d'écriture et de style, et donc sans doute moins bons. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça s'arrange peu à peu.

**Chapitre 06 - Un très sale quart d'heure**

Le vent était retombé, mais pas la tension, qui grandissait alors que les trois jeunes gens se fusillaient du regard. Brisant le silence, Akodo prit la parole :

-_Eh ben, si je m'attendais… Mon voisin et la copine d'Ino-chan..._

-_J'ai mal entendu… Ino-CHAN ?!_ Sakura fulminait, et une veine saillit sur son large front alors qu'elle serrait nerveusement les poings.

-_Ben ouais. Elle m'appelle Akodo-kun, faut bien que je sois poli avec les jeunes filles._

Sakura fit craquer ses phalanges en grinçant des dents.

-_Jeune fille, jeune fille, espèce de… _marmonna-t-elle.

-_Dites, Kakashi-sensei… vous parliez d'un ninja, et j'en vois pas d'autre à part nous trois,_ demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de son soi-disant voisin.

-_Exact, Naruto, le ninja dont je vous parlais n'est pas encore là._

Kakashi s'avança alors vers Akodo et sorti de sa veste un bandeau, un étui à shurikens, et un fourre tout rempli, qu'il lui donna. Il repartit pour se planter en face de Naruto et Sakura puis reprit.

-_Là il y est. Et maintenant écoutez-moi._

-_Une seconde, une seconde_ dit précipitamment Naruto _Deux jônin pour un seul genin ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

-_C'est peut-être un genin, mais si tu penses que c'est un simple élève de l'Académie, alors tu n'as beaucoup de jugeotte, pour un jônin._

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se tut finalement. Il savait que discuter avec Kakashi ne le mènerait pas à grand-chose. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, apparemment satisfait. Il poursuivit.

-_Pour commencer, vous allez lui faire passer un test._

-_Quel genre de test ? _demanda Sakura entre ses dents, foudroyant Akodo du regard.

-_Eh bien, pour l'évaluer un peu, vous allez vous battre contre lui._ Naruto et Sakura haussèrent les sourcils, et sourirent légèrement._ N'y allez pas trop franchement, mais n'ayez pas peur de lui faire mal._ Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui déplut franchement à Akodo._ De toute façon j'interviendrai pour vous arrêter si besoin est._ De larges sourires presque sadiques ornèrent leurs visages._ Des questions ?_

-_Non, c'est parfait… _dit Sakura en enfilant ses gants.

-_Ouais, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?_ fit Naruto en serrant son bandeau fermement.

-_Tout de suite_ dit Kakashi, tout sourire, avant de disparaître, laissant Sakura et Naruto voir Akodo, bandeau au front, le bras tendu, et deux kunais fonçant vers eux. Leurs sourires carnassiers disparurent presque instantanément.

-_Espèce de… _dirent-ils à l'unisson avant d'esquiver d'un bond sur le côté.

Akodo eut un sourire satisfait.

-_Très ingénieux de les attaquer alors que je leur bloquais encore la vue. Mais ne sourit pas encore : n'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire._

Surpris de voir Kakashi apparaître à ses côtés, il se reprit et répliqua.

-_De toute façon ils ont l'air de me détester cordialement, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être poli._

Le ninja copieur disparut et le combat commença véritablement.

Les deux jônins, campés sur leurs jambes, allaient attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Akodo avait du mal à dissimuler sa peur.

-_«_ _Un shinobi ne doit laisser transparaître aucun sentiment », je veux bien, mais face à eux deux, je le sens assez mal… _pensa-t-il.

-_Sakura-chan, laisse-le moi. _Dit Naruto.Sakura fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils. _S'il te plaît ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas remis quelqu'un à sa place._

-_Bon d'accord… mais je te laisse deux minutes, après on y va ensemble !_

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier.

-_Allez !!_

Il fonça tête baissée vers Akodo, qui paraissait soulagé de n'en avoir qu'un sur le dos ; de plus, il s'était ménagé suffisamment d'espace : Naruto était obligé de charger, et Akodo put s'accroupir à temps et éviter de justesse le poing qui se dirigeait rapidement vers sa mâchoire. Il fit un bond en arrière, lâchant un fumigène pour couvrir sa retraite. Il se mit en garde, sachant que le prochain coup serait plus précis.

Comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, Naruto jaillit du nuage de fumée avec un rugissement ; Akodo eut à peine le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage : au lieu de son nez, ce furent ses poignets qui prirent le coup. Et quel coup ! Sentant un élancement dans ses bras, le jeune genin laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur ; mais la souffrance s'effaça rapidement, et il se sentit soudainement dans une forme terrible. Frappant de toutes ses forces, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Naruto. Il sentit les abdominaux se relâcher, et… POUF ! Un nuage de fumée blanche l'enveloppa. Akodo était stupéfait : un Bunshin n'aurait pas pu vraiment le frapper. Et cette sensation...Malgré la confusion, il entendit distinctement Naruto hurler rageusement

-_Fils de_...

Jaillissant dans la fumée de son Kage Bunshin, Naruto lança son pied en avant vers le torse d'Akodo, et le heurta violemment. Naruto se demanda s'il n'en avait pas fait trop, alors que retentit un sinistre craquement d'os brisé…ou plutôt de bois brisé. Akodo laissa échapper un sonore soupir de soulagement avant de frémir en voyant le rondin à moitié brisé en deux tomber : sans ce Kawarimi de dernière minute, il aura fini dans le même état. En comparaison, son Taijutsu était ridicule.

-_Où t'es, trouillard ?_ dit Naruto en balayant les lieux du regard.

-_Mieux vaut rester caché, _pensa Akodo. La force formidable de tout à l'heure avait disparu, et il respirait bruyamment.

-_Trouvé !_

-_Merde !_

Un peu trop bruyamment en fait. Ce n'était pas la voix de Naruto, ça venait de derrière lui, ça l'avait agrippé et ça le lançait avec une force colossale en direction de son collègue.

-_Attrape Naruto! _Cria Sakura.

-_Il reste encore une minute, _lui répondit Naruto se préparant à réceptionner le ninja volant.

Akodo tenta alors une nouvelle manœuvre désespérée : en plein vol, il rassembla le maximum de concentration qu'il put, forma le sceau de la Chèvre, et pria pour ne pas arriver trop vite sur Naruto.

**Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

Deux images de lui-même apparurent, et la chance lui sourit : Naruto ne s'était pas préparé à réceptionner trois personnes, dut en choisir une à frapper, et ne choisit pas la bonne. Akodo termina son vol plané dans l'herbe et ses clones disparurent. Il se releva et se remit en garde. Naruto fulminait : se faire avoir par des techniques de base, lui, un jônin !

-_T'aimes faire mumuse avec ça, hein ! Je t'en foutrais moi du Bunshin !!_

Sans changer de stratégie, il chargea Akodo, qui sourit légèrement, se préparant à esquiver de nouveau.

-_T'es assez basique finalement… _dit-il en se penchant sur la gauche pour éviter le coup de poing.

…Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

Un deuxième Naruto apparut poing devant, juste devant le nez d'Akodo, qui se retrouva jeté sur le côté… pour être réceptionné par un uppercut d'un troisième Naruto ! Ahuri par cet improbable enchaînement, il se reprit suffisamment pour esquiver d'un saut périlleux le coup de pied d'un quatrième ; enragé de s'être fait battre aussi facilement, il envoya un uppercut vers son réceptionniste. A sa grande surprise il vit le Kage Bunshin disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il n'aperçut le cinquième Naruto que de justesse ; ne pouvant se défendre, il tendit ses mains devant lui en un geste futile pour tenter de le repousser. En une fraction de seconde quelque chose vint à son esprit : cette étrange sensation revenait progressivement. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il aspirait lentement le Kage Bunshin, comme si son simple contact le désagrégeait pour rendre Akodo plus fort...Il comprit sur le coup : ce n'étaient pas des illusions, mais des corps concrets, faits de chakra complet.

Akodo se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ses paumes : le poing du Kage Bunshin parti en fumée avant d'atteindre ses mains, suivi par le reste de son corps. Se sentant à nouveau en pleine forme, il sourit, et attaqua ceux qui restaient, se focalisant sur la précision de ses coups. Voulant tromper Naruto, il fit semblant d'attaquer de manière conventionnelle. Après quelques échanges, la fumée se dissipa : les clones avaient tous disparu. Se sentant plus fort que jamais, Akodo chargea Naruto tête baissée. Mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir et d'un habile coup de coude le stoppa net : le genin s'affala juste à ses pieds, avant de faire POUF ! et de laisser la place à du bois. Naruto se tourna vers la forêt et cria.

-_Espèce de sale petite fouine ! Où tu te caches ?_

Un nouveau POUF ! retentit derrière lui, là où gisait ce qu'il avait pris pour un rondin. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Naruto sentit Akodo le ceinturer.

-_Ici._

Il voulut se dégager, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient déjà ; Naruto avait déjà connu cette sensation auparavant, mais Akodo n'était qu'un genin, rien de comparable à Jirôbô. Alors comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

-_Je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota. Mais j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance, tu aurais mieux fait de frapper plus fort, et ensuite de bouger au lieu de rester planté là. Se faire avoir par un Henge, c'est stupide de la part d'un jônin._

Naruto n'avait plus la force de protester. Ce mec lui rappelait sa jeunesse : est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi idiot que Kiba, lorsque Naruto enchaînait métamorphoses sur clonages pendant l'examen chûnin ? C'était ça son niveau de jônin ? Si Akodo voulait une démonstration, il n'avait qu'à demander : le Jinchûriki n'aurait pas besoin de pousser très loin...

-_Me sous-estime pas, enfoiré !_

Akodo était plus que surpris, il était effrayé : alors qu'il paralysait toujours Naruto, il sentit quelque chose… quelque chose dont l'ampleur inimaginable le paralysa à son tour… Comment quelque chose de si puissant et de si haineux pouvait émaner du corps de Naruto ? Ce n'était pas du chakra, c'était différent, c'était bien pire, comme si le cœur de Naruto était assoiffé de sang et de mort… Pendant un court instant, Akodo eut l'impression que Naruto allait le tuer et déchirer son corps en morceaux de ses mains nues s'il ne le lâchait pas tout de suite.

-_Lâche-le, salopard ! _retentit la voix rageuse de Sakura dans son dos.

Ce moment d'hésitation allait lui coûter très cher. Il sentit qu'elle le tirait inexorablement en arrière. La suite fut douloureuse : un, deux, puis trois coups d'une extrême violence s'abattirent sur lui, brisant au moins trois de ses côtes et lui faisant cracher plusieurs gerbes de sang. Pour finir, alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient, il fut soulevé du sol et projeté vers la forêt, finissant sa course au pied d'un arbre. Sakura se précipita alors vers Naruto.

-_Naruto ça va?_

-_Euh oui… Il était en train d'aspirer mon chakra, ce connard ! Je pouvais presque plus bouger ! Quel enf…_

Il se calma en voyant l'inquiétude marquer le visage de Sakura.

-_Mais ça va maintenant, t'en fais pas. Il m'en a aspiré très peu, à peine assez pour me fatiguer._

-_Tant mieux. A mon avis là il doit avoir son compte. J'espère que…_

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Un vent glacial s'était à nouveau levé, mais il était très différent de cette brise qu'ils avaient ressentie lors de l'arrivée d'Akodo : cette puissante bourraque était chargée de silencieuses promesses de mort et de souffrance. Les deux ninjas se tournèrent alors vers la forêt, et virent Akodo debout en train d'essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche ; le mordoré de ses yeux recommençait à briller d'une inquiétante couleur airain…

Quelque secondes plus tôt, Akodo venait de rencontrer violemment le sol de la forêt. Sakura n'y était pas allé de main morte ; malgré ses pensées confuses, il sentait clairement qu'il avait quatre côtes brisées comme des allumettes : la douleur lancinante ne laissait guère le doute planer sur son état. Il était mal : Akodo avait l'impression qu'une maison lui était tombée dessus, avec toute la délicatesse du béton. Il en était même à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas mort : ç'aurait été un soulagement, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

-_Bon sang, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer : je ne peux pas continuer dans cet état._

-_Oh que si mon mignon, tu vas continuer._

Dans sa tête avait résonné une voix doucereuse et enjôleuse, mais qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point : il ne sut pas si c'était la douleur ou ses pensées qui lui donnaient la nausée.

-_Sors de moi, sale monstre !_

-_Monstre ? Qui est le monstre ici, mon petit Akodo ?_

La voix éclata d'un rire cruel et sans joie.

-_Ne sois pas si méchant Akodo-chan…Tu ne vas pas bouder alors que je t'ai_

_sauvé la vie ?_

-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

-_Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu aurais pu survivre à ça si je ne t'avais pas aidé ? Tout ce délicieux chakra m'a mis de bonne humeur, alors je t'en ai accordé un petit peu…pour te défendre. _

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pourriture ? _

-_Nous en voulons plus voyons ! Ne me dis que ça ne t'a pas plu…_

Akodo geignit sous la douleur et grogna sous la colère.

-_Oh, ne te fâche pas encore. Tiens, je vais te laisse faire, si ça peux te faire_

_plaisir, petit capricieux._

Il sentit quelque chose emplir son corps pour en chasser la douleur ; dans ses veines il sentit couler une force formidable, délectable… Il se releva et se demanda ce que lui ferait plus de chakra. C'était si agréable, toute douleur et toute appréhension disparues… Il en voulait un peu plus… Juste un petit peu plus.

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent en sentant de nouveau ce vent glacial et malsain. Akodo plaqua ses mains sur les deux arbres qui l'encadraient et prit une grande inspiration : les troncs se racornirent, les feuilles tombèrent et les deux arbres ne furent bientôt que poussière. Un frisson de plaisir anima son corps, il leva ses yeux d'airain et dit :

-_Et maintenant allons-y…_

Sans crier gare il chargea, poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes qui creusèrent un sillon dans le sol, tant le chakra qui les imprégnait était puissant. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut percuté comme par un bélier, alors qu'Akodo redirigeait sa force vers son épaule. Il se jeta sur son adversaire terrassé, mais fut repoussé par un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Il s'écroula, le souffle coupé, tandis que Sakura emmenait Naruto à l'abri, dans les arbres.  
-_Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais va falloir se mettre à se battre sérieusement._  
-_Ouais._ Répondit Naruto. _Je commence vraiment à me demander qui c'est ce type._  
-_On y va?_

-_Ouais ! Et sérieux cette fois._

Sautant à terre, les deux jônin se précipitèrent sur leur adversaire, qui les sépara d'une salve de shurikens. Akodo savait parfaitement que contre eux deux, il n'avait aucune chance. Même en un contre un, il ne ferait probablement pas le poids, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient bien décidés à lui faire mal, cette fois.

Le poing de Sakura creusa un cratère à l'endroit où se trouvait Akodo quelques secondes plus tôt ; voyant cela, ce dernier eut une idée.  
-_Je ne pourrai pas les esquiver bien longtemps… Mais je ne peux pas les mettre au tapis moi-même… Donc il faudra qu'un autre s'en charge pour moi, ou plutôt une autre._

Restant à bonne distance, il lança d'un ton moqueur à Sakura :  
-_En fait, si je dis Ino-chan, c'est un peu plus que par politesse si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

-_ENFOIRE !!_

Mais le poing de Sakura ne parvint pas jusqu'à sa cible : Akodo s'était déjà replié de manière à mettre Sakura entre lui et Naruto. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, POUF ! un Naruto remplaça l'Akodo.

-_Tu crois m'avoir avec ça ? _

-_Non Sakura-chan fais pas…!_ Cria le Naruto.

Un direct à fendre un roc projeta le Naruto à une bonne dizaine de mètres.  
-_Si tu veux m'avoir, utilise autre chose que les trucs qu'on apprend à l'académie._  
Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Naruto restait étendu par terre.

-_Ca devrait faire pouf là. Une seconde…Me dites pas que…_

Elle se senti alors agrippée par quelque chose qui venait de derrière elle, de l'endroit où aurait du être Naruto, puis entendit.

-_Primo je t'ai eu, et deusio désolé de te décevoir mais je ne connais pas d'autres jutsu que ce que vous apprenez à l'académie. Tu t'es faite avoir par un bête Kawarimi._  
Bientôt, Sakura se sentit si épuisée qu'elle ne put plus bouger ; Akodo la tenait enlacée, serrant de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Sa dernière manœuvre lui avait coûté, et il se reprit d'une grande inspiration. Il sentit alors le parfum des cheveux de Sakura ; sans réfléchir, il dit d'une voix douce :

-_Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais… Tu n'as rien à envier à Ino._

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sentit une bouffée de rage monter en elle, alors qu'un visage envahissait ses pensées, un visage auquel elle n'avait pas songé depuis longtemps.  
-_Je suis PRISE !!_ hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Lançant sa tête en arrière, elle heurta la mâchoire d'Akodo.

Même affaiblie, sa puissance était terrible. Son adversaire sentit sa mâchoire puis tout son crâne vibrer sous l'impact, ses dents trembler dans ses gencives, et il fut projeté en arrière. A genoux, il cracha un peu de sang et gémit de douleur.  
-_Ca fait mal ?_

La voix de Sakura vibrait de rage. Akodo se retourna et la vit se tenir droite et roide devant lui, tâtant son poing. Son regard aurait percé une plaque de fonte.  
-_T'as encore rien vu._

Instinctivement, il se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière : il le sentait, elle allait le tuer. Elle s'élança à une vitesse folle et son poing ganté de noir heurta sa poitrine tandis qu'un cri rauque montait de sa gorge en prenant toujours plus d'ampleur :

-_SHANNARO !!_

Akodo sentit avec une clarté horrible son sternum plier comme du caoutchouc sous la pression formidable du coup. Sa respiration s'arrêta pendant quelques instants, et il tomba à terre, quelques vingt mètres plus loin. La douleur atroce le fit se replier sur lui-même ; sa bouche était pleine de sang, sa respiration sifflante et saccadée, et sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Et une pensée terrible résonnait dans son esprit embrumé par la souffrance.  
-_Je vais mourir…je vais mourir…_

-_T'as de la chance que je ne me sois pas donnée à fond, sinon tu serais mort._

La voix encore vibrante de colère de Sakura le ramena à la réalité pendant un court instant ; et dire qu'elle n'y avait pas mis toute sa force… Akodo se sentit complètement dépassé : c'était ça le niveau d'un jônin ? Depuis le début, il n'avait aucune chance : leur force était si immense, et si injuste… Ils auraient pu le tuer aisément s'ils l'avaient voulu… Il ferma les yeux, espérant sombrer dans l'inconscience plutôt que de continuer à souffrir ce calvaire. C'était terminé, maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais alors qu'il s'évanouissait, il sentit que quelque chose remontait des profondeurs de son esprit pour se diriger avidement vers la conscience…

...Akodo s'écroula au sol, inconscient, et Sakura se précipita vers Naruto. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et colla son oreille à sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle forma le sceau du Tigre et ses mains se nimbèrent d'une flamme de jade. Elle posa ses paumes sur la poitrine de Naruto et attendit.

-_Je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto-kun. Vraiment._

Malgré ses blessures, il ne mit que quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux et à se relever instantanément. Et à se mettre à crier.

-_Où est cette ENFLURE ?!_

Il balaya la clairière d'un regard furieux. Lorsqu'il arrêta ses yeux sur l'objet de sa fureur, ils étaient bien moins confiants.

L'enflure en question n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette : il titubait et se tenait la tête à deux mains, la lâchant parfois pour agiter les bras, comme s'il essayait de chasser des insectes imaginaires. Dans le crâne d'Akodo avait lieu une lutte inégale.

-_Allons, lâche prise, Akodo-chan._

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_

Il y eut un surprenant silence de quelque secondes.

_-Qui sait ? Peut-être que je suis cette chose que tu as tué il y a un an ? Peut-être que je suis toi ? En tout cas, j'ai aussi droit à mes caprices, mon mignon. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de m'amuser. Endors-toi… Car la suite risque de te déplaire…_

Naruto ne se posa pas trop de questions. Même si Akodo semblait plus bizarre qu'à l'accoutumée, le tourbillonnant shinobi n'était pas du genre à hésiter.  
-_TU VAS ME LE PAYER, SALOPARD !!_

Il s'élança vers Akodo et dans sa course, forma de ses mains une croix.

**Bunshintai Atari !! **(Le Lancer du clone)

4 Kage Bunshin apparurent dans les airs, fonçant vers leur cible en une attaque aérienne surprenante. Mais la cible ne fit que ricaner d'une voix réjouie et malsaine.  
Naruto se propulsa dans les airs, prêt à écraser Akodo de tout son poids dès que ses clones l'auraient plaqué au sol. Mais, de sa position surélevée, il assista à un tout autre spectacle.

Akodo ouvrit des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux disques d'airain sans pupilles dans du blanc injecté de sang, dans lesquels Naruto pouvait sentir une malice sans pareille. Une tornade de vent se forma ; l'herbe se coucha en spirale et ternit ; les feuilles des arbres environnants voletèrent vers Akodo et tombèrent en poussière à son contact ; il était comme le centre d'un siphon qui aspirait à lui toute la vie aux alentours. L'air s'assembla en une sphère autour de son poing, et il s'élança dans les airs à une vitesse inhumaine. Les clones se dissipèrent avant même de l'atteindre, et Naruto, ses membres transis de froid, ne put esquiver le coup de poing qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Naruto eut l'impression d'être heurté par un énorme rocher, puis il s'évanouit et les deux adversaires retombèrent à terre.

Le corps inanimé de Naruto fut rejeté comme une poupée de chiffons aux pieds de Sakura, qui frissonna puis trembla pour de bon lorsqu'Akodo parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne : une voix froide, métallique, cruelle et pourtant terriblement doucereuse.

-_Un garçon…exquis, vraiment. Quel dommage que le combat l'ait déjà épuisé…Je pense que j'ai encore assez d'appétit pour te faire honneur._

Il se lécha les lèvres et ricana. Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-_Akodo-chan avait l'air de t'apprécier… Je me demande si ce sera le cas pour moi aussi…Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir après tout…n'est-ce pas ma petite?…_  
Il s'avança d'un pas lourd et posé, le dos voûté et les bras ballants ; l'herbe se flétrissait sous ses pas.

Sakura ne recula pas. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et serra les poings de toutes ses forces ; le sol de la forêt commença à céder sous ses pieds alors qu'elle concentrait son chakra. Sa main droite se nimba d'une flamme bleutée. Mais alors qu'Akodo s'avançait vers elle et qu'elle se préparait à livrer bataille, elle sentit son dos frissonner. Son estomac se noua alors que du chakra se déversait de la cicatrice qui ornait la joue de ce qui avait été Asano Akodo, pour lentement envelopper son visage, et prendre une forme de plus en plus précise, celle de ce même visage auquel elle avait pensé il y a quelques instants. Un visage aux traits fins et sévères, aux profonds yeux noirs, encadré de cheveux de jais. Sakura laissa échapper un murmure.

-_Sasuke-kun…_  
Le visage se déforma, ses pupilles s'étrécirent et ses iris prirent une couleur jaune malsaine, tandis que ses traits changeaient. Les lèvres de Sakura tremblèrent d'horreur tandis que le visage de Sasuke se corrompait sous ses yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue… Ses mains se levèrent lentement vers son visage tandis que ses genoux tremblaient. Akodo approchait toujours… Une voix forte retentit alors que Sakura formait le sceau du Tigre, sa volonté reprenant le dessus.

**Kai !**

-_Inutile !_  
La voix d'Akodo se déformait de plus en plus tandis que le froid envahissait les membres de Sakura : elle avait échappé au genjutsu, mais le pire arrivait…

Soudain, Akodo s'arrêta, et l'étrange voix résonna dans la clairière.

-_Qu'est-ce que…_

Contre toute attente, Naruto se relevait ; il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en grinçant des dents.

-_Ne la touche pas, pourriture…_

Akodo sourit.

-_Quel festin cela va être…_

Il prit une grande inspiration, et le vent se leva à nouveau. L'herbe se coucha, flétrit et disparu en cendres, l'air se déforma autour d'Akodo tandis que Naruto levait la main, paume vers l'ennemi. Il écarta lentement les doigts ; ses os craquèrent alors qu'il serrait le poing en un effort colossal, comme si l'air résista à sa poigne ; à l'intérieur, l'énergie tourbillonna de plus en plus vite, avant de se résorber en une sphère parfaite, où semblait se déchaîner un typhon.  
**Rasengan…**  
L'air glacial rassemblé autour de lui déformait la silhouette d'Akodo, mais Sakura vit distinctement ses épaules s'agiter d'un rire franc. Un sourire de prédateur orna son visage aux traits déformés par le chakra, et son dos se voûta lentement ; l'énergie imprégnait chaque fibre de son corps ; chaque muscle était tendu à se rompre ; chaque nerf était à vif ; chaque veine pulsait de combativité. Ses jambes s'arquèrent alors qu'il se préparait à bondir.

Mais il ne fit pas un pas, et s'effondra inconscient. Kakashi était debout derrière lui, Sharingan dévoilé, index et majeur de la main droite tendus à la hauteur des cervicales d'Akodo. Il afficha son habituel petit sourire.

-_Bon, test terminé._

Le corps inanimé du jeune homme tomba en avant. Le ninja copieur l'attrapa prestement par le col et l'allongea au sol. Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que le Rasengan se dissipait ; Naruto resta un instant interdit, puis s'écria :

-_Gagné !! Haha, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a mis, hein Sakura-chan ?_

Kakashi fixa le corps d'Akodo pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Sakura :

-_Tu pourrais me faire un diagnostic ? Vite._

Elle se précipita vers le blessé et s'agenouilla ; une fois le sceau du Tigre formé, elle passa ses mains au dessus de la poitrine d'Akodo : ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
-_Il a huit côtes brisées, un rein perforé, le myocarde froissé, le sternum déformé et les poumons collapsés…_

-_Eh ben on l'a pas raté !_ Sakura lança un regard noir à Naruto.

-_C'est un miracle qu'il soit vivant, alors ferme-la._

-_Mais, mais… beuh…_

Naruto se leva et partit bouder dans son coin. La jeune jônin secoua la tête tout en formant une nouvelle série de sceaux : alors que le jutsu de soin faisait lentement effet, elle se dit qu'il était presque suspect, et bizarrement rassurant, de penser que Naruto n'avait pas du tout changé en 3 ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura en avait terminé.

-_Bon, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Normalement il ne risque plus rien, mais il restera en état de choc pendant au moins quelques heures._

-_Dites, dites, Kakashi-sensei ?_

Naruto était revenu de sa séance de grommelage.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?_

-_Comment vous avez fait pour le mettre ko si vite ?_

Le jônin eut ce sourire typique, qu'on ne repérait qu'à son oeil droit.

-_Il a beau être très endurant, il a toujours un système nerveux._

Naruto croisa les bras et approuva du chef, prenant un air inspiré, avant de poser une autre question.

_-__On en a pas trop fait ?_

-_Hmmm…Si._

-_Maieuh…_

-_Je vous avais dit de le tester, pas de le démolir._

-_Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !_

-_Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais te comporter comme un genin._

Naruto baissait la tête en soupirant de dépit.

-_Et maintenant rends-toi utile, emmène-le à l'hôpital._

-_Quoi ! Mais vous pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?_

-_Non, moi je vais faire mon rapport._

Kakashi referma son livre et disparut sans laisser à Naruto le temps de protester. Sakura se releva et enleva ses gants.

-_Je viens avec toi._

-_Fais chier, ça va prendre trois plombes, l'hosto est super loin… et avec un boulet comme lui à porter…_

-_Naruto ! C'est de notre faute s'il est dans cet état._

-_C'est pas une raison !_

Sakura grinça des dents ; d'un coup, l'énergie de Naruto lui paraissait beaucoup moins agréable… Elle l'agrippa par le col et lui dit d'une voix sans équivoque :

-_Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto : tu vas mettre Akodo sur tes épaules, et tu vas l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital, ou sinon je te mets dans le même état que lui. Ca te suffit comme raison ?_

-_Euh… eh… d'accord. Mais on va pas y aller à pied._

Elle le lâcha et prit un air interloqué.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Naruto eut un rire satisfait et porta son pouce droit à ses dents…

Les employés de l'hôpital de Konoha commençaient maintenant à avoir l'habitude d'entendre un bruit assourdissant, signe de l'atterrissage d'un batracien colossal, suivi de l'apparition d'un vieil homme massif aux cheveux blancs. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Jiraiya qui était sur le crapaud, mais trois jeunes gens. Plus exactement un jeune garçon blond hyperactif, portant sur ses épaules un autre jeune garçon inconscient aux longs cheveux bruns, et la disciple de Godaime-sama. L'animal de près de 2 mètres se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée ; Sakura se précipita vers l'entrée, en ramena un brancard, et Naruto y déposa Akodo avant de se masser le dos.

-_Bon sang ce qu'il est lourd ce mec…_

-_Oh ça va hein !_ lui lança Sakura, exaspérée, avant de foncer, brancard devant, dans l'hôpital, en bousculant médecins et visiteurs au passage.

-_Dégagez, blessé grave ! Une équipe médicale avec moi !_

4 médecins se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Akodo sentit qu'il était dans quelque chose de doux et de chaud ; il ouvrit les yeux, et le grand flou noir laissa la place à un grand flou lumineux. Il essaya de se relever, et la réalité redevint douloureusement claire ; il se laissa retomber dans ses draps et essaya de se dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Ce ne fut pas facile.  
-_Bon, au moins je suis pas mort…_ pensa-t-il.

-_Non vous n'êtes pas mort, ne vous en faites pas._

Il avait dû penser un peu haut. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière et il distingua le visage de l'infirmière.

-_Vous savez où vous êtes ?_

-_Ben… j'dirais à l'hôpital…_

-_Bien. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

-_Heu… quelque chose de très lourd a dû me tomber dessus…_

-_Tu peux répéter ?!_ fit une voix familière qui lui fit mal aux côtes.

-_Oh non… Sakura ?_

-_Oui ?_

-_Je me souviens pas exactement… mais on peut oublier ?_

-_De toute façon j'allais pas te tabasser dans un hôpital._

Akodo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-_J'attendrais que tu sois sorti._

Il releva la tête : le sourire de Sakura le rassura. Heureusement, elle plaisantait.

-_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

-_Repose-toi pour l'instant. Quand tu seras sur pied, je t'expliquerai._

Il laissa sa tête retomber dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit aussitôt. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait ; un gargouillis au niveau de son ventre confirma ses soupçons.

-_Quelle heure il est ?_

La voix de Sakura lui répondit.

-_Pas loin de 18 heures._

-_J'ai faim. _

Elle rit doucement : cet estomac lui en rappelait un autre…

-_Désolé, on a dû oublier de te mettre une perfusion._

-_Je peux manger._

-_D'accord, mais viens pas te plaindre si ton ventre te fait souffrir._  
Elle lui tendit une pomme tandis qu'il se redressait. Il la prit et la porta vers sa bouche, mais se ravisa. Il baissa le bras et se concentra sur le peu d'énergie qu'il restait dans le fruit frais. La pomme se flétrit, racornit, avant de tomber d'être réduite à l'état de trognon rabougri.

-_Wow…_  
Il parvint à se rasseoir sans trop de difficultés.

-_Je peux avoir quelque chose de plus consistant ?_

Sakura avait l'air à la fois consternée et nerveuse.

-_Je pense que je vais aller chercher Kakashi-sensei._

-_Trop gros. Rapporte plutôt des nouilles._ Dit-il en souriant largement.

Sakura se dérida immédiatement.

Deux heures plus tard, Akodo prenait son dîner, de la même façon que précédemment : il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Sakura où elle avait trouvé ces râmens… En parlant de Sakura, elle était très sympa, finalement… quand elle ne lui brisait pas les os à coups de poings… Alors qu'il buvait le bouillon, tout en pensant à sa sortie prochaine, il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il reposa le bol et regarda autour de lui. De la fenêtre ouverte lui parvint un faible miaulement. Sur le rebord extérieur, un chat était assis ; sa tête était toute blanche, à l'exception d'une petite tache noire sur le museau. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis le félin s'éclipsa, sans qu'Akodo s'en rende compte. Haussant les épaules, il repoussa la tablette et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Quelque chose le tracassait : le regard de ce chat était aussi perçant que…

Et puis après tout, mieux valait dormir.

_To be continued..._


	7. Réunion au sommet

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Je me demande s'il y a vraiment une formule consacrée précise pour le disclaimer. Un de mes amis auteurs précise que "Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et à la Shueisha corp." Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur terrible en oubliant la Shueisha, et peut-être la Ligue des Droits de l'Auteur et de l'Editeur va-t-elle venir m'arrêter ? Enfin je suppose qu'avec le nombre de trucs que j'ai téléchargé illégalement, les disclaimers de mes fics seraient le cadet de mes soucis...

**Chapitre 07 - Réunion au sommet**

A Konoha, le coucher de soleil valait toujours qu'on lui consacre un moment. Akodo ne fit pas exception, d'autant que c'était le premier qu'il pouvait contempler tranquillement ; sur le pas de sa porte, il s'arrêta pour regarder le disque ardent du soleil consumer ses dernières forces en un brasier gigantesque qui s'étendait sur l'horizon. Les yeux mordorés d'Akodo contemplèrent longtemps le déclin rougeoyant, comme si l'astre refusait de mourir sans un bûcher de roi ; c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il prenait le temps d'admirer un coucher de soleil… Il préféra rompre la contemplation et rentrer avant de commencer à fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

La journée avait été fatigante, mais il se sentait encore en forme. Il avait pourtant passé l'après-midi à faire des achats et à les ramener ici : meubles, tatamis, et enfin, plusieurs cibles rondes en bois. Il profita de ce qu'il lui restait des forces pour déplacer ses meubles et aménager sa chambre en petit stand de tir. Il s'équipa comme il avait vu la plupart des ninja le faire : fourre-tout dans le dos, à la ceinture, et étuis à shuriken sur la cuisse droite. Se remémorant ses exercices, il se concentra sur les cibles ; pendant quelques instants, il fit jouer ses doigts à proximité de l'étui, pour les habituer à dégainer rapidement. Il respira profondément pendant quelques secondes, puis commença.

Son premier saut l'amena sur la table de nuit, qu'il utilisa comme appui pour sauter plus haut. Trois shuriken étaient déjà dans sa main ; ils volèrent vers trois des six cibles trop vite pour qu'Akodo ait le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il prit appui des deux pieds sur le plafond et tira trois autres shuriken de l'étui ; le geste fut trop lent, et il dut se reconcentrer sur sa chute, lâchant les étoiles d'acier. Lorsqu'il retomba, accroupi, il vit que seulement deux shuriken avaient atteint leur cible. L'origine de cet échec était évident : il avait beaucoup de mal à atteindre l'étui, et ça se répercutait sur la fluidité de ses mouvements. Hors de question de viser correctement en plein combat s'il devait se soucier de l'étui… De plus, le fourre-tout gênait ses mouvements : il ne s'était pas entraîné comme les autres, autant continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il décala le fourre-tout vers son ventre et plaça l'étui sur son avant-bras gauche. Quelques tirs plus tard, c'était 4 cibles qui étaient atteintes avec précision, dans les mêmes conditions. Sa main gauche s'agitait inconsciemment : il lui faudrait un deuxième étui, apparemment. Mais la journée se terminait bien.

Soudain, il dégaina un kunai et le lança en direction de la fenêtre.

-_Transformer la pièce en stand de tir est une bonne idée ainsi que ta façon de t'entraîner. Tu te débrouilles bien, et tes capacités de tir au jugé sont loin d'être mauvaises._

Le kunai s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'un œil gauche camouflé par une bande de tissu. Akodo sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

-_Kakashi-sama. Vous m'observez depuis longtemps ?_

Le kunai se planta dans la cinquième cible. Le ninja copieur s'était contenté de bouger le poignet.

-_Juste ta dernière série. Et c'est pas la peine de me donner du sama._

-_Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

-_Tu es attendu au bureau de Godaime-sama dans deux heures, pour une réunion de la plus haute importance._

Akodo poussa un gros soupir, puis répondit.

-_Fallait m'y attendre après tout…Au moins ça me laisse le temps de manger. Et à part ça, autre chose ?_

-_Hmmm…non. Bon appétit, et soit à l'heure !_, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Akodo se laissa tomber sur son lit…Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était à Konoha, après 5 jours de marche éprouvante…et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui. Être ninja était un métier à plein temps, il le savait, mais il avait du mal à s'y habituer : après tout, même les meilleurs shinobi ne pouvaient servir sans arrêt… _Une arme n'a pas à avoir de temps libre_, fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se leva et rangea son appartement ; après un court repas, il se plaça devant la fenêtre et réfléchit encore… Les étoiles étaient magnifiques ce soir : pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un peu de temps pour les admirer ? C'était donc ça être un ninja ? Renoncer à sa vie et à soi-même ? Le regret commençait presque à le gagner… Il se retourna et marcha vers l'autel funéraire. Sa mère était une kunoichi, et elle avait pourtant le temps de s'occuper de sa famille…_Autre personne, autre nindô_, pensa-t-il. Il avait choisi de suivre cette voie, s'en retirer maintenant n'aurait aucun sens. Il prit son bandeau et hésita : là encore, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par le nouer autour de son bras, et sortit, ruminant encore ses pensées maussades.

Il arriva au grand bâtiment en traînant les pieds : nindô ou pas, il était fatigué, et toutes ces discussions l'ennuyaient vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient cette fois-ci ? En haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du bureau l'attendaient Kakashi et Saito. A son arrivée, ils interrompirent leur conversation. Le Hyûga prit la parole.

-_Akodo-kun, sur le conseil de Kakashi-san, j'aimerais vous examiner une seconde fois._

Akodo poussa un nouveau soupir.

-_C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit poliment Saito.

-_Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?_

-_Tout d'abord suivez-nous_, répondit-il en lui indiquant une salle inoccupée.

Une fois entrés, Saito forma un signe qu'Akodo connaissait bien, les mains jointes et l'index droit dressé. Lorsque le Hyûga ouvrit les yeux, le chakra avait afflué à ses tempes et fait apparaître des traces d'iris dans l'immaculé de ses yeux.

-_Maintenant je vous prierai de faire quelques passes avec Kakashi-san._

Après quelques minutes de taijutsu, Akodo dut refaire un exercice des bases, avant de faire circuler son chakra dans diverses parties de son corps. A la fin de toutes ces expérimentations, sa lassitude avait doublée, et il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir un large bâillement. Saito ne le remarqua pas : il semblait plongé en pleine réflexion, comme souvent. Après quelques secondes, il prit la parole alors que ses tempes revenaient à la normale.

-_Finalement, il semblerait bien que ce soit vous qui aviez raison, Kakashi-san._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-_Et comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas vu ?_

-_Même l'œil le plus précis ne voit que ce qu'il veut bien voir_, dit Saito d'un air inspiré.

Akodo en avait assez.

-_Mais de quoi vous parlez, bordel ?_

-_De vos capacités de manipulation, Akodo-kun. Lors de mes premières observations, j'avais remarqué une perte assez significative de chakra qui était exactement semblable à une perte à la manipulation. Mais vous ayant vu vous battre dans des conditions de danger réel, Kakashi-san à remarqué que la précision de vos mouvements et leur coordination rendait caduque mon analyse. Il m'en a donc parlé et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu vous examiner de nouveau._

Akodo n'avait compris que la moitié du quart, et ça n'était pas seulement à cause de la fatigue…

-_Ok…Et c'est grave docteur ?_

-_Plutôt le contraire. Mettons que 1,00 soit une manipulation efficace à 100, la précision dans le dosage fait que la consommation de chakra n'excède pas le nécessaire. Au dessus de 1,00, la manipulation est plus ardue, et la consommation de chakra augmente. En dessous de 1,00, l'effet du chakra est diminué, ou cela signifie que la manipulation été volontairement amenée à ce stade pour donner plus de flexibilité dans la dépense. Sakura-san ainsi que nous autres Hyûga sommes entre 1,00 et 1,10. Vous, Akodo-kun, vous êtes à ce stade, voire même en dessous de 1,05._

Akodo mit une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de parvenir à comprendre partiellement ce que Saito venait de lui débiter sans broncher.

-_…Ah d'accord. Donc je suis plutôt bon ?_

-_Effectivement. Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est assez logique : dès que vous faites un effort de manipulation, une partie de votre chakra s'échappe par les yabureme, lors de la circulation du chakra dans le keirakukei. Votre métabolisme cherchant à se protéger, il s'est efforcé de pouvoir annuler toutes les pertes supplémentaires : il y parvient en renforçant vos capacités de manipulation. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, je peux vous le garantir._

Soudainement, l'avis d'Akodo commença à changer au sujet de Saito et de cette réunion ; ses questions trouvaient enfin au moins une réponse, et ce soir se présenterait peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus. Des perspectives s'ouvraient et il voyait des possibilités dans le charabia scientifique de Saito, qui lui paraissait maintenant plus sympathique.

-_Ah, il est l'heure_, fit Kakashi.

Rarement le bureau de l'Hokage avait connu une telle foule et une telle effervescence. Assis en tailleur devant le bureau se tenaient les jônin de Konoha : Gaï, Lee, Genma, Aoba, Raidô, Kurenaï, Asuma, Sakura, Naruto…tous étaient là. Derrière eux étaient rassemblés les chuunin les plus importants du village. Dans l'ombre, près du mur, se tenaient les ANBU. Enfin, les clans s'étaient regroupés sans distinction de grade : Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, Hyûga…là encore, leurs principaux représentants avaient répondu à l'appel. Enfin, derrière le bureau, adossé à la fenêtre, était un grand homme à l'épaisse toison blanche portant un grand rouleau de parchemin dans le dos.

La porte s'ouvrit, Tsunade entra et le silence se fit. Derrière elle se pressaient Shizune, Izumo et Kotetsu. Les deux chuunin se postèrent à l'entrée, Godaime et Shizune rejoignirent le bureau, et l'Hokage prit la parole.  
-_Tout d'abord merci d'avoir tous répondu à l'appel : je sais qu'une telle réunion n'a pas été tenue depuis des décennies, mais croyez-moi, le problème requiert votre présence. Il en va de la sécurité de Konoha et de notre rôle dans la guerre, qui est maintenant assez probable._

-_A vous entendre il s'agirait d'une arme, Tsunade-sama_, fit remarquer Raidô.

-_Pour l'instant il est préférable de le considérer ainsi. Il va bientôt nous rejoindre, avec Kakashi et Saito. _

Beaucoup de sourcils se froncèrent dans l'assemblée. Tsunade poursuivit.

-_En effet, il s'agit de quelqu'un et non pas de quelque chose, et il est aussi préférable de le considérer ainsi._

Un bon tiers des regards se tournèrent vers un des jônin assis devant le bureau.

-_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?_, fit Naruto, étonné et énervé.

Tsunade coupa court aux bavardages en faisant signe aux « portiers ». Izumo et Kotetsu ouvrirent la porte, et Akodo, Saito et Kakashi entrèrent. Le genin sentit qu'il avait soudainement du mal à bouger, alors qu'il entrait, comme s'il devait faire un effort pour pénétrer dans la salle. Une voix traînante le ramena à la réalité.

-_C'est ça, faites entrer l'accusé._

La voix venait du seul fauteuil de la salle, à part celui de l'Hokage. Dans ce fauteuil était vautré un ninja portant une combinaison noire, la veste traditionnelle de Konoha, et la queue de cheval des Nara. Sur ses genoux était couché un chat…ou plutôt LE chat : le même matou qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Il cru avoir enfin trouvé la réponse à cette question-là.

-_Il est à toi ce chat ?_

Shikamaru bâilla et prit son temps pour regarder le chat, puis Akodo.

-_Non. Mais il a sauté sur mes genoux, c'était trop chiant de le faire partir, et avoir un chat sur les genoux c'est pas prise de tête…_

Akodo était consterné : non seulement il ne savait toujours rien sur ce chat, mais en plus il était tombé sur…

-_Mais c'est quoi cette loque ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le chat tourna vers lui ses yeux perçants, et, pendant un instant, Akodo crut qu'il lui lançait un sourire malicieux…Naruto n'en menait pas plus large, pointant tour à tour Akodo, puis lui-même, puis Tsunade.

-_Mais…lui…c'est pas…ataatattendez…vous…c'est…lui ?_

Sakura posa sa main sur son épaule.

-_Tu débarques mon vieux…_

Tsunade coupa court aux rires qui animaient maintenant l'assemblée.

-_Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, la séance peut commencer._

Akodo n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rassemblé en un seul endroit. Il n'y a pas de foule dans les forêts du Pays du Feu, et l'effet de cette assemblée n'en était que plus grand. Tant de shinobi célèbres, de prestigieux clans et d'impressionnants individus étaient assemblés ici, et il semblait bien que c'était lui qui était le sujet de toute leur attention. Inutile de dire qu'il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, face aux regards de l'assemblée, qui s'étaient tous tournés vers lui. Kakashi et Saito allèrent s'asseoir chacun à leur place, et, sur un signe de main de Shizune, Akodo alla se placer à côté du bureau, devant le massif homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tsunade prit la parole pour couvrir les murmures qui commençaient à se répandre dans la salle.

-_Voici le sujet de cette session extraordinaire : Asano Akodo, genin de Konoha depuis ce matin._

Les murmures enflèrent et Akodo les distingua clairement : « _Alors c'est lui…Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue…Je savais qu'elle avait eu un enfant…A priori il ne l'a  
pas._ » Beaucoup de ces paroles venaient des membres des Hyûga. Akodo sentit son malaise grandir. Godaime mit fin aux murmures d'un geste.

-_Comme beaucoup le savent déjà, Akodo est le fils d'Asano Mayumi, plus connue sous le nom de Byakugan no Mayumi. Pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous, Mayumi était une villageoise du Pays du Feu qui a, par un hasard génétique, développé un Byakugan. Elle a été entraînée pendant 10 ans par le clan, avant d'être renvoyée dans son village pour y occuper la charge d'agent frontalier._

Tsunade fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-_Elle est morte il y a à peu près un an, tuée avec la moitié de son village et son mari ; si on en croit les témoignages et les contes locaux, le responsable est un_...

Godaime ferma les yeux un moment et se passa la main sur le front, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une énormité.

-..._Un Yama-oni, autrement dit un démon des montagnes qui vous pétrifie d'un regard._

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle, suivi par des regards incrédules et des murmures gênés. Akodo se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Un des jônin leva la main. Il portait la veste de Konoha, une vieille clope à la bouche, mais surtout, il avait une carrure aussi impressionnante que celle du père d'Akodo. Tsunade lui donna la parole.

-_Asuma ?_

Le jônin laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_­_-_Hokage-sama, je pense que je parle pour tout le monde quand je dis que c'est un peu dur à croire…Je veux dire, je vais au temple et je brûle de l'encens de temps en temps, mais…un démon ? _

-_Pourquoi tant de surprise, Asuma-kun ?_

Toujours adossé à la fenêtre, Jiraiya s'adressait à la salle d'une voix tranquille.

-_Tous les gens dans cette salle peuvent cracher du feu après quelques gestes de la main, Kakashi peut invoquer un chien doué de parole, et on m'appelle bien l'ermite des crapauds. Est-il si difficile d'accepter que le monde est moins « normal » que tu le croyais ?_

Akodo avait du mal à garder son calme : il avait l'impression que tout ces gens parlaient de la mort de sa mère comme d'un simple évènement. Plus la réunion avançait, plus il avait envie de sortir du bureau ; mais il savait qu'il devait attendre et endurer, s'il voulait obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Tsunade reprit.

-_C'est à la suite de cet évènement que le chef du village a jugé bon de nous envoyer Akodo : Mayumi avait déjà commencé à lui fournir un entraînement de shinobi, il semblait logique qu'il le poursuive. De plus, Akodo était devenu entre temps un danger. Son comportement avait changé après la mort de sa mère, et il lui arrivait de céder à des crises de violence : en un an, il a tué 5 membres de son village._

Le jeune homme chancela. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet par une chose énorme et insupportablement douloureuse. Il bascula en arrière, mais fut rattrapé par l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce dernier le confia à Shizune et s'adressa à Godaime.

-_Tsunade, tu devrais ménager un peu plus ce gosse. Non seulement ce serait poli, mais ce serait aussi prudent : on ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut aller._

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et répondit.

-_Si j'ai convoqué tout ce monde, c'est pour décider de son avenir, pas pour être polie. Et si nous voulons parler sérieusement, il va forcément falloir aborder ce genre de sujets._

Il était encore sous le choc et sur le moment, il ne sut donc pas s'il délirait, mais il crut voir le chat sur les genoux de Shikamaru adresser un léger signe de tête à l'Hokage. Le félin sauta des genoux du Nara et fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de revenir se rouler en boule sur le support qu'il venait de quitter. Shikamaru lui caressa tranquillement les oreilles : il n'avait rien remarqué, pas plus que le reste de la salle.

Un autre jônin leva la main. Son bandeau lui enveloppait la tête comme un bandana, et il mastiquait ce qui semblait être une brindille, mais était en réalité un long senbon. Tsunade lui donna la parole.

-_Genma ?_

-_D'après ce que vous avez dit à Raidô, il faut considérer Akodo comme une arme. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est à quel point il est proche de Naruto._

L'intéressé fit une petite moue : Naruto détestait qu'on s'intéresse plus à ce qu'il avait dans le ventre qu'à lui.

-_Rassure-toi, Genma, Akodo ne porte pas de Bijû en lui. Son pouvoir, bien que moins dangereux, reste considérable_, répondit Tsunade, avant de faire un signe en direction des Hyûga.

-_Saito._

Le Hyûga médecin se leva et se plaça devant le bureau. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, et expliqua à l'assemblée l'origine des pouvoirs d'Akodo, qui se sentit étrangement observé, avant de remarquer que tous les Hyûga avaient activé leur Byakugan pour vérifier la véracité des dires de Saito. Une fois l'explication terminée, celui-ci ajouta quelque chose.

-_Le pouvoir d'Akodo-kun n'est pas dangereux en lui-même. Le vrai danger vient d'une autre chose qui est apparue après l'incident. Auparavant, Akodo-kun était un garçon affable et sympathique ; mais son corps a maintenant besoin de chakra continuellement. Sa personnalité s'est donc modifiée d'elle-même pour s'adapter à ces nouveaux besoins : le chakra est bien plus façonné en situation de combat, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Akodo-kun a maintenant développé une personnalité provoquant les conflits._

Akodo savait déjà cela : il avait changé depuis l'incident, il en était le premier témoin. Saito poursuivit.

-_D'après le témoignage de Kakashi-san, je sais maintenant que le vrai problème vient de ce qu'Akodo exploite parfois la seconde moitié de son être. C'est une sorte de plan de secours de son corps : en cas de situation trop dangereuse cette personnalité prend le dessus. Elle est entièrement tournée vers la survie du corps, c'est-à-dire le vol de chakra, et tout son caractère est orienté vers le conflit et ce que provoque le vol de chakra chez la cible. Pour résumer les choses, c'est un esprit avide et meurtrier, qui prend le dessus lorsque Akodo-kun est à cours de chakra ou que des sentiments violents le submergent. C'est là qu'est le vrai danger. _

L'assemblée semblait avoir compris, et les discussions reprirent.

La voix de Naruto s'éleva et coupa court aux conversations.

-_Dites, Ero-sennin. Il a pas l'air pire que moi : vous pourriez peut-être le former aussi ?_

-_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant les gens ! Mon nom est Jiraiya ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, triple buse !_

L'ermite des crapauds fulminait, et quelques sourires apparurent à la vue de cette dispute.

-_De plus, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le former. Il faut éviter à tout prix que son existence s'ébruite, et je suis un peu trop célèbre pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon disciple. _

Akodo n'en revenait pas : en trois jours, il avait déjà rencontré trois shinobi légendaires. Entre deux des Sannin et le Ninja Copieur…il ne manquait plus qu'Orochimaru, et ça serait le bouquet. Une fois de plus, Tsunade mit fin aux conversations et reprit.

-_Merci Saito. J'espère qu'à part Naruto, tout le monde a compris qu'il est capital de garder secrète l'existence d'Akodo. La guerre est proche, et nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient mettre la main sur un tel pouvoir… _

Elle tourna ses yeux sévères en direction Akodo.

-_…Et pas forcément avec des intentions aussi louables que les nôtres. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait germer dans la tête d'Orochimaru s'il l'apprenait._

Akodo essaya de se dérider, sans succès : si c'est le bouquet, c'est pas dans le bon sens…

-_Par contre, Naruto a soulevé la bonne question : qui pourrait former Akodo ?_

Sakura leva la main.

-_Tsunade-sensei, pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre un volontaire ? Après tout, beaucoup de jônin, moi comprise, n'ont pas d'élèves en ce moment, et…_

-_Merci, Sakura_, l'interrompit Tsunade,_ mais j'y ai déjà pensé, et ça n'est pas aussi simple, pour beaucoup de raisons. Jiraiya a déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait former Akodo, quant aux autres…Asuma, Gaï, Kurenaï ?_

_­_Trois jônin répondirent d'un signe de tête : le colosse à la cigarette, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarlates et un drôle d'hurluberlu avec une coupe au bol et d'épais sourcils.

-_ Avant même de se poser la question de vos compétences, il faut savoir que vous avez reçu la formation d'une team, et que vous entretenez encore beaucoup de liens avec vos anciens élèves : cela vous prend trop de temps pour pouvoir vous occuper d'Akodo. Genma, Anko, Raidô, Aoba ?_

Le jônin au senbon, une jeune femme enveloppée dans un manteau beige, un jônin portant au visage des traces de brûlure et un autre arborant de curieuses lunettes de soleil répondirent.

-_Vous, ainsi que la plupart des anciens jônin, êtes des ninja de terrain et si des combats venaient à éclater, il serait catastrophique de ne pas avoir toutes nos troupes prêtes : il est donc difficile de vous démobiliser. Ebisu, Ibiki ?_

Un grand homme au visage couturé de cicatrices et un échalas affublé de lunettes noires et d'une combinaison bleue répondirent.

-_Vous êtes des spécialistes : Ibiki, ton rôle n'est pas la formation de genin, et Ebisu, Akodo ne rentre pas dans vos qualifications. _

Ebisu rajusta ses lunettes tout en répondant.

-_Effectivement, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas qualifié._

-_Maintenant je m'adresse aux jeunes jônin. C'est justement parce que vous êtes jeunes et que vous avez le même âge qu'Akodo que vous n'êtes pas qualifié. Et pour finir je m'adresse à tous les chefs de clan ; c'est justement parce que vous occupez une telle fonction qu'il me semble incorrect de vous imposer une tache supplémentaire. Il est donc très difficile de trouver quelqu'un à qui confier Akodo._

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assistance et des discussions commencèrent à se faire entendre. Tsunade attendit que les débats cessent pour reprendre.

-_Quelqu'un a une idée ? Kakashi ?_

-_Je veux bien continuer de m'occuper d'Akodo avec Naruto et Sakura, du moins en attendant qu'on trouve quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi._

Akodo, Sakura et Naruto froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, mais Sakura fut la plus rapide à demander.

-_Pourquoi personne ici n'est qualifié pour former Akodo ?_

Iruka répondit.

-_D'après ce que j'ai compris de l'explication de Saito-san, le keirakukei d'Akodo est très particulier, à un point tel qu'il lui sera très difficile, voire impossible, d'apprendre des techniques ordinaires. La solution la plus avantageuse pour lui est de développer son pouvoir particulier : or, comme il est le seul à posséder un tel pouvoir, il est difficile de trouver un sensei adéquat._

Saito enchaîna.

-_A priori, le professeur idéal pour lui serait un expert dans la manipulation du chakra brut, aussi bien sur le plan pratique que théorique. Il faudrait aussi qu'il ait une bonne connaissance des pouvoirs d'Akodo, et qu'il soit capable de le maîtriser sans peine en cas de crise. Enfin, il serait préférable que ce soit une personne peu connue, voire extérieure au village, un peu comme Jiraiya-sama._

Alors que le reste de l'assemblée réfléchissait, Kakashi et Tsunade eurent une idée.

-_Tsunade-sama, il serait possible de…_

-_Je sais, Kakashi, mais là aussi ça n'est pas aussi simple, même si ça me semble être la meilleure solution…_

-_Avant tout, il faudrait en parler à…_

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée surprit une bonne partie de l'assemblée et interrompit Kakashi. Le nouvel arrivant était un colosse, avec une carrure à faire passer Jiraiya et Asuma en second plan, et avait pour trait très significatif d'être armuré : au dessus des sempiternelles sandales et au pantalon de toile forte était attachée une paire de grèves qui remontait jusqu'au genoux, eux-mêmes protégés par des genouillères ; un pagne de mailles cousu sur du cuir le protégeait, de la taille jusqu'à la fin des cuisses ; un plastron couvrant la cage thoracique achevait de protéger le haut de son corps ; des épaulières rattachées au plastron commençaient la protection de ses bras, qui continuait avec des coudières, et se terminait par deux imposants gantelets d'armes qui couvraient de métal ses avants bras, le dos de sa main ainsi que la première phalange de chaque doigt. Son unique arme à part le contenu d'un fourre tout était un imposant bâton de combat en métal accroché à son dos. Quand à son allégeance, elle était malgré tout cet attirail facilement identifiable : l'un des deux gantelets était frappé de la feuille de Konoha sur l'avant bras, et le symbole sur le plastron, ainsi que la courte queue de cheval qu'il arborait le désignaient comme faisant partie du clan Nara.

Son arrivée avait surpris tout le monde, sauf le chat, qui sauta des genoux de Shikamaru pour se précipiter vers le nouvel arrivant. Arrivé à ses pieds, il sauta sans effort jusque sur l'épaule du colosse et commença à ronronner bruyamment. Après quelques caresses, l'homme le prit et le déposa par terre.

-_Désolé Fude, mais il n'est pas venu. Désolé pour le retard Tsunade-sama._

Godaime fronça dangereusement les sourcils, et la plupart des jônin assis devant le bureau reculèrent vivement. Mais elle finit par se dérider.

-_Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, Honshû. Tu ne changes pas : même à 12 ans, tu arrivais juste quand on avait besoin de toi._

-_Désolé, désolé, mais vous savez bien que le pays n'est plus très sûr. Et comme je devais faire tout le voyage depuis la frontière nord…_

Sans bouger de son fauteuil, Shikamaru bascula la tête pour regarder Honshû.

-_Yô, oji._

-_Toi non plus tu ne changes pas, Shika-kun…_

Tsunade reprit.

-_L'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles. Honshû, tu l'as vu ?_

-_Oui, comme d'habitude…Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?_

-_Nous étions en train d'aborder la question du futur sensei d'Akodo ici présent._

Honshû tourna ses yeux bruns vers le jeune genin.

-_Ah oui…le fils de Mayumi._

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akodo.

-_Je suis désolé pour ta mère, petit._

Akodo ne sut que répondre : c'était la première fois dans toute la réunion que quelqu'un lui prêtait vraiment attention. Et cette insensibilité commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs…

Honshû se tourna vers Tsunade.

-_Effectivement, je l'ai vu, et je lui ai parlé d'Akodo. _

_­_-_Et ?_

-_Et il désirerait le voir…ainsi que toi, Kakashi._

Tsunade eut l'air soulagée, mais la réponse d'Honshû ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler.

-_Mais si vous comptez lui demander de le former, laissez tomber._

-_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_­_-_Tsunade-sama, vous savez mieux que moi qu'Akodo ne doit en aucun cas quitter le village, sauf en cas de force majeure : des informations à son sujet vont forcément filtrer, et seul le village est assez sûr._

-_Oui, et alors ?_

-_Donc, ça signifie que sa formation se déroulera surtout dans l'enceinte du village, et que son sensei devra y rester la plupart du temps._

Tsunade comprit, et s'assit, déçue.

-_Effectivement…maintenant que tu le dis, c'est peu probable qu'il accepte._

-_Vous voulez dire impossible : il n'a jamais cédé en 6 ans._

-_Mais c'est vraiment dommage : après tout il est le meilleur des…_

-_MAIS VOUS PARLEZ DE QUI BORDEL DE MERDE ?_

Cette irruption venait d'Akodo : il s'était tu pendant tout ce temps mais il n'avait cessé d'encaisser l'ambiance pesante de cette réunion, et avait fini par exploser. Le chat, qui était toujours aux pieds de Honshû, feula en signe de protestation, et partit se réfugier dans l'ombre. Shizune fit de son mieux pour calmer Akodo.

-_Calmez-vous Akodo-kun… Ils pensent qu'ils viennent de vous trouver un sensei, mais n'osent pas encore se prononcer car ce n'est pas encore certain. Ne vous inquiétez pas la réunion sera bientôt finie._

Le silence revint dans la salle, et Saito prit de nouveau la parole.

-_Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne pour former Akodo._

Tsunade répliqua.

-_Et toi, Saito ? Si je me rappelle bien des cours que je t'ai donnés il y a vingt ans, tu étais le meilleur médecin du clan Hyûga, qui est à priori un des meilleurs pour manipuler le chakra. Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que toi dans cette assemblée._

-_Il est vrai que je suis celui qui connaît le mieux les particularités d'Akodo-kun, mais je ne me sens pas à la hauteur d'une telle tâche._

Tsunade fit une moue emprunte de nostalgie, et Saito continua.

-_Mais le fait que son sensei puisse être un membre de notre clan paraît évident, si toutefois votre idée échoue. Cependant, un problème se pose là aussi._

-_Lequel ?_

-_Eh bien…la formation d'Akodo étant capitale pour le village, il paraît nécessaire que ce soit le meilleur des Hyûga qui le forme. Or, celui qui peut prétendre à ce titre est sans doute Hiashi-sama, et, étant le patriarche du clan, il a bien d'autres responsabilités. De plus, il s'occupe déjà de la formation de Neji-san._

Saito désignait deux Hyûga agenouillés côte à côte, comme un père et son fils. Comme tous les Hyûga présents à cette réunion, ils portaient le yukata et la coiffure traditionnelle de leur clan. Tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement pour confirmer les paroles de Saito.

Kakashi prit la parole à son tour.

-_Je pense que finalement, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Tsunade-sama._

Godaime acquiesça.

-_Soit. Akodo ?_

-_Quoi ?_

Akodo n'avait plus aucune envie d'être poli ou respectueux. Tsunade n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit.

-_Tu ira le voir d'ici quelques jours. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura !_

_­_Les trois jônin levèrent la tête.

-_Vous l'accompagnerez. Kakashi, charge-toi de négocier s'il refuse, mais n'en fais pas trop : si je me souviens bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de négociations avec lui._

Honshû voulut parler, mais Tsunade le coupa.

-_Non, Honshû, tu ne peux pas les accompagner : tu retournes sur la frontière de Kaminari no Kuni demain. Nos troupes ont besoin de toi là-bas._

_­_-_D'accord…_

-_S'il refuse, nous confierons Akodo au clan Hyûga, qui désignera un sensei issu de ses rangs._

L'assemblée répondit par un murmure d'approbation.

Tsunade se leva et conclut.

-_Bien. Aucune question supplémentaire ?_

Akodo ne se contint plus.

-_Qui est ce mec qui doit devenir mon sensei ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tsunade ne le regarda même pas.

-_Dans ce cas la séance est levée._

Le jeune genin était plus qu'énervé à présent, par cette froideur et cette hypocrisie, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance et ne pouvait donner son avis.

-_Eh, répondez-m…_

Honshû venait de lui couper le sifflet de sa large main.

-_Demande pas petit : c'est un sujet qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aborder. Tu sauras bien assez vite._

La salle se vida petit à petit, alors qu'Akodo continuait de ruminer de sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il se décida à quitter le bureau de l'Hokage, seuls restaient quelques ninja en pleine discussion, et le chat, qui le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Akodo ne lui prêta pas attention : il était excédé, énervé, à bout. Mais il ne sentait pas l'autre remonter : au moins, il pourrait dormir tranquille cette nuit.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder les étoiles, et se coucha, encore exaspéré. C'était bien dommage : les étoiles ne demandent qu'à être regardées…et au même moment, quelqu'un avait exaucé leur souhait. Ce soir-là, comme tant d'autres soirs, une jeune personne contemplait le ciel nocturne en rêvant…en se demandant si quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre admirait la voûte céleste…et si leurs pensées se rejoignaient au milieu de ces merveilleuses étoiles…

_To be continued..._


	8. Dépression

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (la Shueisha corp. peut aller...faire ce qu'elle voudra). Dieu merci, écrire des fanfics ne nous rapportera jamais rien, sinon qui sait la quantité de royalties que Kishi encaisserait...

**Chapitre 08 - Dépression**

Lorsque Akodo se réveilla, les étoiles avaient depuis longtemps cédé la place au soleil et au ciel bleu du printemps. Mais son humeur n'avait pas changé, et il sentait bien que cette journée allait être maussade, en dépit du temps superbe. Il pensait toujours à la réunion, et à cette indifférence que tous lui avaient témoigné, comme s'il ne pouvait décider lui-même de son avenir, comme si son destin ne lui appartenait pas, mais était placé entre les mains d'autres, des gens qui ne savaient rien de lui ou de ses sentiments.

Assis dans son lit, la tête entre les mains, il pensait, pensait et pensait encore, comme s'il se faisait violence pour trouver quelque chose dans son esprit, quelque chose qui lui échappait sans cesse : cette foutue réunion ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse, aucun indice, aucun élément qui lui permette de savoir enfin quelque chose. Et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que se passerait-il s'il perdait totalement le contrôle ? Est-ce qu'il serait un jour débarrassé de ça ? Quels autres effets cela pouvait-il avoir ? Comment pouvait-il devenir un vrai ninja sans apprendre de techniques ? Et surtout, qui était cette personne si mystérieuse qui semblait la seule à pouvoir le former ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Et pourquoi n'accepterait-il jamais ?

Akodo en avait mal à la tête et cette douleur, ces doutes et ces inquiétudes nourrissaient sa rancœur envers ceux qui refusaient de lui répondre. Il sentait sa colère enfler en lui, et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la contenir très longtemps… et cela l'inquiétait, et venait alimenter ces sentiments sombres qui grondaient alors qu'ils demandaient toujours plus… Akodo commençait à réaliser que cette journée serait probablement plus que maussade, et sentait de plus en plus clairement que cette rancœur avait toutes les chances de devenir meurtrière…

Il se leva et essaya de ne plus y penser, en se concentrant sur autre chose, à savoir son petit-déjeuner. Mais il savait parfaitement que même préparer un repas pouvait amener plus de rancœur, dans l'état où il se trouvait… penser à ses parents et aux tragédies qui avaient suivi leur mort lui ferait penser à ce qui pourrait se reproduire ici, à Konoha… il se savait tout à fait capable de tuer même ses plus proches amis de sang-froid lorsque l'autre prenait le dessus.

Akodo était debout dans la cuisine, ruminant ces pensées, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sur le moment, le genin ne sut pas comment réagir : il avait peur que ce visiteur ne fasse que l'énerver plus, mais il était aussi soulagé que quelqu'un le tire de cet état néfaste de solitude.

Au moment où il approchait la main de la poignée, il sut qui était son visiteur, et se sentit instantanément mieux. Depuis toujours, il savait que les gens proches étaient liés par plus que la simple amitié : dans son cas, c'était encore plus fort. Cette sorte de partage du chakra qu'il établissait autrefois avec ses proches créait un lien d'empathie entre eux, et voir que cela était revenu chassa ses doutes en un instant.

Il ouvrit la porte et entendit une voix forte le saluer :

-_Konnichiwa !!_

Akodo, interloqué, regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était effectivement 10h passées.

-_Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de hurler moins fort… _fit-il à Naruto avec un sourire.

Sakura et Naruto entrèrent, les bras chargés de sacs, qu'ils déposèrent près du lit.

-_On a cru remarquer que tu ne te sentais pas bien hier soir, alors on a pensé que ce serait sympa de te rendre visite._

La voix de Sakura était à la fois légèrement inquiète et soulagée, comme souvent.

-_En fait on a tout apporté pour le p'tit-dèj' !_

Naruto avait commencé à sortir la nourriture des sacs, et cherchait la cuisine tout en parlant.

Quelqu'un de vraiment maussade aurait pu prendre mal une telle attention, en pensant qu'il s'agissait juste de pitié. Mais Akodo, même s'il ne les avait rencontré que depuis deux jours, avait l'impression de commencer à connaître Naruto et Sakura. Il eut un sourire sincère alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pitié, ni de sympathie, mais d'amitié véritable.

-_Je vais préparer le thé._

Lorsqu'il revint avec trois verres de thé fumant, il en avait profité pour préparer deux bols de riz. Naruto avait presque fini de déballer la nourriture, et Sakura faisait le tour de l'appartement. Le hasard voulut qu'elle se tint près de l'autel lorsque Akodo y arriva. Il déposa les bols près des tablettes funéraires, joignit les mains et ferma les yeux. Une fois sa prière finie, Sakura lui posa une question :

-_Ce sont tes parents ?_

-_Oui._

-_…Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents, mais je peux imaginer…_

Akodo la regarda avec attention pendant quelques secondes ; malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, il était sûr qu'elle connaissait le deuil aussi bien que lui, et qu'en ce moment même, elle pensait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu.

-_Bon alors, on mange ou pas ?!_

Naruto avait le chic pour s'imposer… Sakura se retourna et s'apprêta à donner de la voix, mais Akodo les interrompit.

-_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour faire un vrai repas à trois…_

Naruto réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis, voyant une table basse, s'écria :

-_Ben on a qu'à aller sur le toit !_

-_Pas bête_, fit Sakura,_ vas-y avec la nourriture, je te rejoins avec la table._

Le jônin ouvrit la fenêtre, ayant rapidement remballé la nourriture dans les sacs. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants, se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et gravit tranquillement le mur à la marche, jusqu'au toit.

Akodo cilla cinq fois très exactement, ouvrit la bouche et parvint à émettre un son ressemblant à _« Quezkekodekoi ? »_. Voyant qu'il était pour le moins surpris, Sakura engagea la conversation.

-_Tu connais pas ?_

-_Ah… non._

-_C'est basique pourtant._

-_Ma mère m'a pas appris toutes les bases apparemment…_

Sakura s'approcha du mur et commença son explication.

-_Bon, pour y arriver, c'est très simple : d'abord concentre-toi sur tes pieds, puis associe-les à l'image de l'arbre… euh du mur pardon._

Sakura forma le sceau de la Chèvre sans fermer les yeux, et ses pieds luirent d'une faible aura bleutée.

-_Ensuite, il faut que tu maintiennes une dose suffisante de chakra sur la plante de tes pieds, pour bien adhérer au mur._

Ce faisant, elle avait commencé à marcher à l'horizontale, comme si cela ne lui demandait pas plus d'effort que de marcher normalement.

-_Il faut faire attention à bien doser le chakra : s'il est trop concentré, la surface risque de ne pas y résister. Par contre, s'il est trop faible, ton pied n'adhérera plus et tu tomberas. Plus la surface est solide, plus il est facile d'y adhérer, puisqu'il y a de moins en moins de risques qu'elle cède sous le chakra._

Sakura marchait à présent au plafond et parlait toujours aussi tranquillement. Elle sauta et se réceptionna parfaitement, avant de conclure.

-_En, fait c'est juste une question de manipulation : en maîtrisant la diffusion du chakra dans son corps, on facilite l'usage des techniques et on peut produire beaucoup d'effets simples. Après un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras marcher aux arbres, aux murs, et même sur l'eau. Du moment que la surface est partiellement solide, on peut y adhérer avec suffisamment de maîtrise de la manipulation du chakra._

Manipulation… manipulation… Akodo avait déjà entendu ce mot, mais il ne se rappelait plus quand…

-_Vu que tu ne connaissais pas avant, ça te prendra sans doute un peu de temps avant d'y arriver, mais on est tous passés par là. Il faut que tu commences par courir le plus haut possible, en t'entraînant sur des arbres ou des bâtiments ; ensuite il faudra que tu parviennes à te maintenir en marchant normalement, et enfin à te tenir debout, même à la verticale._

Sakura portait la table basse d'une main, sans effort, et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Akodo semblait s'être rappelé de quelque chose.

-_Enfin pour l'instant, on va te hisser sur le toit et…_

-_Pas la peine._

-_Quoi, tu veux pas me faire croire que…_

Sakura se retourna et faillit tomber à la renverse : le visage d'Akodo était à quelques centimètre du sien, mais il était à l'envers !

-_C'est assez facile en fait._

-_Comment tu…_

-_Ben j'ai sauté pour mettre mes pieds au plafond et… voilà._

-_Tu te débrouille, dis donc… d'habitude, même aux plus doués il faut des jours d'entraînement pour se maintenir comme ça._

-_Saito-san m'a dit que j'étais très bon pour ce qui est de la manipulation._

Sakura était de plus en plus intriguée par ce phénomène que semblait être Akodo. Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis passa sur le mur et monta vers le toit, rapidement suivi par la jeune fille, qui portait toujours la table basse comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois shinobis avaient installé la table basse au bord du toit et avaient commencé ce qui s'annonçait comme un gros brunch. Dango, riz, shiruko, thé, natto, râmens instantanés, poisson et autres victuailles se chargeaient de réconforter le corps, et l'esprit s'en sentait rassasié. Naruto, Sakura et Akodo discutaient de leurs vies, habitudes et hobbies, de leurs rêves et de leurs amis.

-_Alors comme ça, votre promotion n'a donné que 9 genin finalement ?_

-_Ouaip ! Et ça fait une belle brochette de mecs gratinés !_

-_Et tu es sans doute le plus gratiné, Naruto…_

-_Beuh… bon alors, comment on pourrait te les présenter…_

-_Le mieux serait que tu les rencontre en personne, mais ils sont tous occupés avec leurs missions : maintenant qu'ils sont tous chuunin, ils ont des responsabilités différentes._

-_Faites-moi un topo rapide._

-_Bon, ben…_

-_On va commencer par ceux que tu as déjà vu ou rencontrés._

-_Ah ouais. Si je me rappelle bien, t'as déjà fait connaissance avec Ino._

Les sourcils de Sakura auraient pu craquer comme des articulations tellement ils se froncèrent.

-_Heu… ouais bon, en gros… voilà, tu la connais déjà. Elle fait dans l'espionnage politique…_

Apparemment, la politique était à Naruto ce que le trombone à coulisse était à Akodo.

-_Et elle joue les psychiatres amateurs pour tuer le temps. __Alors, tu as vu Asuma-san, pas vrai ? Ino fait partie de sa team. Elle compte aussi Nara Shikamaru, qui est ambassadeur à Suna…_

-_Ah oui, la feignasse de hier soir._

-_Ouais, un mec un peu bizarre, mais très sympa : il est devenu chuunin avant nous tous, et ça c'est parce que c'est un putain de bon stratège !_

-_Sinon il y a aussi Akimichi Chôji, mais je ne le connais pas très bien._

-_Un mec super, très sympa, même s'il fait un peu gros-lard… mais t'as pas intérêt à le lui faire remarquer en face. Il commande un fort à la frontière avec Tsuchi._

-_Ok… et à part ça ?_

-_Il y a la team de Kurenai-san… tu l'as sûrement déjà vue à la réunion… une femme aux yeux rouges._

-_Ah oui, je vois qui c'est._

-_Dans sa team il y a Inuzuka Kiba, un garçon un peu désagréable, mais sympa quand on le connait bien._

-_Et qui se balade toujours avec son clebs comme si c'était son chien…_

Un ange passa, et Sakura se retint d'éclater de rire, tandis qu'Akodo arborait un sourire en coin. Naruto se gratta la tête en riant d'un air gêné, avant de poursuivre.

-_Enfin à part ça, il y a Aburame Shino… un mec taciturne avec des lunettes noires. Ces deux-là font de la patrouille à toutes les sauces._

-_Je connais le clan Aburame, il est réputé dans le Pays du Feu._

­-_Ah oui, et il y a aussi Hyûga Hinata._

-_Une Hyûga ? Comment elle est ? Coincée comme les autres ?_

Naruto réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

-_Pas vraiment, en fait elle est surtout timide comme pas deux. Elle en a pincé pour moi pendant longtemps… mais elle a laissé tomber y a quelques années.  
_

Akodo était un peu intrigué par cette fille : une Hyûga timide qui en pinçait pour Naruto, c'était pas banal. Après tout, il était pratiquement lié aux Hyûga par le sang, et s'intéressait assez à ce clan, d'autant plus que son sensei en serait probablement, vu que la solution miracle de Tsunade semblait vouée à l'échec. Il était aussi étonné de constater que Naruto pouvait être aussi perspicace.

-_Et à part ça, d'autres gens que vous connaissez ?_

-_Il y a une team de genin de l'année avant la nôtre qu'on connait bien. Elle est dirigée par Gaï-san._

-_Connais pas…_

-_Mais si ! Un mec zarbi, avec une coupe au bol et des sourcils de ouf !_

-_Ah oui ! Je me rappelle… mais il y en avait pas un autre un peu pareil à la réunion ?_

-_Si. Dans la team de Gaï-san, il y a Lee-san, qui est un grand fan de son sensei… ceci dit son nouveau look est bien mieux…avant c'étaient de vrais sosies._

-_Ouais, gros-sourcils est un peu bizarre lui aussi, mais c'est une bête en taijutsu ! Je connais personne de meilleur que lui dans les anciens genin, à part peut-être Neji._

-_Neji ? Ca me dit quelque chose…_

-_C'est un autre membre de la team Gaï : Hyûga Neji. Quand on était encore genin, Neji-san était réputé comme le meilleur genin de Konoha._

_­_-_Un autre Hyûga…_

-_Ouais, mais t'en fais pas, il est pas trop coincé non plus. Il est très sympa quand il s'y met !_

-_Avec Naruto et moi, Lee-san, Neji-san et Shino-kun sont les seuls de notre groupe de genin à être jônin aujourd'hui. Et Neji-san est peut-être encore le meilleur aujourd'hui. Sans doute, même._

-_Il est si fort que ça ?_

-_Neji est un génie ! Il a toujours été super fort. _

-_Et pour finir_, enchaîna Sakura, _il y a aussi Tenten, un fille dont la spécialité est le matériel, surtout les parchemins et l'armement, dangereuse dès que tu lui mets quelque chose entre les mains._

-_Ouais, avec elle fait des trucs de dingue, en tout cas c'est pas à l'Académie qu'on apprend ça. Ah oui, elle fait assez garçon manqué aussi._

-_Hm hm…_

Cela faisait beaucoup de gens à rencontrer. Akodo n'était arrivé à Konoha que depuis deux jours, et déjà il entrevoyait tout ce que ce village lui réservait comme possibilités. Rien que les amis proches de Naruto et Sakura formaient une base solide qu'il désirait déjà connaître. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une question lui vint.

-_Qui était le troisième membre de votre team ?_

Naruto et Sakura se figèrent, et leur regard se perdit soudain. Akodo regretta immédiatement sa question. Il pouvait voir, sentir clairement la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient, comme celle qui le frappait lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents. Naruto avait cessé de bouger, et son visage exprimait une douleur où le jeune homme sentait rancœur, regrets et nostalgie. Sakura regardait au loin, comme si elle pensait à une contrée perdue, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rejoindre. Akodo fut frappé par la force de sentiments qui se dégageaient d'eux.

-_Bon appétit !_ retentit une voix que les trois connaissaient bien.

Kakashi était arrivé au bon moment, et les avait tiré de leurs souvenirs. Accroupi sur un fil électrique, le ninja copieur les saluait de la main, l'œil droit fermé comme toujours lorsqu'il souriait. Les trois jeune gens se déridèrent, et Naruto lança une brochette de dango en direction de Kakashi, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté. Naruto haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il attendait impatiemment que quelque chose se produise.

-_Laisse tomber, Naruto… _fit Sakura en secouant la tête.

Le jônin prit une mine dépitée en voyant Kakashi s'évanouir dans les airs sans avoir mangé les dangos. Akodo était plutôt intrigué.

-_Qu'est-ce que t'espérais voir ?_ demanda-t-il à Naruto.

-_Le visage de Kakashi-sensei !_

-_Ah ?!_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Akodo se rendait clairement compte de cet étrange détail qu'était le visage constamment masqué de Kakashi. Mais ça n'avait pas titillé sa curiosité jusqu'ici, il ne voyait donc pas de raison pour que ça commence.

Tout en mangeant, il contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Vu des toits, Konoha avait un visage différent. C'était un monde à part entière, de sable ocre, de briques rouges et d'ardoise noire, de bâtiments anciens et usés, d'architectures erratiques et de curiosités. Une étendue chaotique et pleine de vie. Cà et là, il voyait des gens pendant leur linge sur les toits, des shinobis passant à la vitesse de l'éclair, des entrelacs de fils électriques qu'il s'amusait à démêler du regard, des citernes et des réservoirs, des jardins suspendus et des promontoires, des oiseaux… et un chat… ou plutôt LE chat, l'observant toujours de ses yeux perçants, et jouant sur les toits. Akodo haussa les épaules : la journée était trop belle pour se soucier de ce fichu matou. Contempler ainsi les toits était apaisant et donc bénéfique. En se levant ce matin, Akodo avait songé à méditer pour se calmer, puis s'était dit après quelques essais qu'on ne s'improvisait pas contemplatif. Mais il savait maintenant que méditer était possible, et qu'un tel lieu était précieux et devait être préservé, ne serait-ce que pour sa beauté.

Voyant que le regard d'Akodo s'était arrêté sur le falaise et les visages de pierre, Naruto se leva et se plaça sur le bord du toit. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa veste, et soudain Naruto eut l'air d'être l'incarnation d'un de ces héros des temps anciens où la guerre ravageait les nations, et où naissaient les légendes. Perché au-dessus des rues, Naruto semblait chevaucher un immense destrier invisible ; il pointa du doigt la falaise et déclara d'une voix forte, comme s'il s'adressait au monde entier :

-_Tu vois ça ? Le prochain visage sera le mien._

Akodo resta quelques instants figé : sur le coup, il ne sut pas s'il admirait Naruto pour sa détermination ou s'il était consterné par le ridicule de la mise en scène. Il se pencha vers Sakura et murmura.

-_Dis, il te la sert combien de fois par jour cette phrase ?_

-_Trois minimum. Et pas qu'à moi._

-_…Ok…_

Sakura regarda sa montre et tira Naruto par le col.

-_Arrête de faire le pitre, c'est bientôt l'heure !_

-_Garrghl… Kof, kof… c'est pas une raison pour m'étrangler ! _

-_Désolé Akodo, mais on a une mission cet après-midi. Mais il fait beau, tu devrais aller te promener en ville._

-_Bonne idée. Merci, Sakura._

-_Pas de quoi. Allez viens, abruti, on est déjà en retard, et j'ai pas envie que Tsunade-shishô me passe un savon._

-_Aïe, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! Gll…_

Akodo sourit franchement : cette journée s'annonçait bien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il embrassa une dernière fois du regard l'étendue bigarrée des toits de Konoha, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait enfin bien : ces dernières heures avaient été les meilleures qu'il avait passées depuis 1 an. Et l'avenir lui réservait d'autre moments de ce genre, il le sentait.

Sans Sakura et Naruto, remettre sa chambre en ordre fut difficile : 3 voyages furent nécessaires pour ramener les sacs, et Akodo faillit tomber de la corniche au moment de redescendre la table…et dire que Sakura la transportait sans effort…Au moins cela lui permettait de s'exercer à la manipulation. Une heure plus tard, tout était en ordre, et, miraculeusement, il lui restait encore des forces, sans doute assez pour suivre le conseil de Sakura et passer cet après-midi à se promener dans le village et le printemps qui l'avait orné.

Avec un signe de tête à ses parents, il ouvrit la porte avant de descendre dans les rues de Konoha, inondées de soleil et de monde. S'efforçant de retrouver cette sensation de bien-être contemplatif qu'il avait ressentie en observant les toits, Akodo marcha sans savoir où il allait, laissant ses jambes libres d'exercer leur office en toute fantaisie. Il mit ses cinq sens en éveil sans leur indiquer de cible ou de but, afin qu'il s'efforcent de trouver les sensations sans son aide.

Akodo avait déjà vu sa mère méditer, Byakugan actif, pendant des heures…sa respiration régulière et parfaitement calme, comme si elle dormait…mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle semblait dormir qu'elle ne pouvait surveiller son fils : l'Oeil Blanc des Hyûga était très pratique quand il s'agissait d'empêcher un enfant d'agir en toute impunité. Le jeune homme qu'était devenu cet enfant réfléchissait maintenant aux exercices que pratiquait sa mère, et s'efforçait de les pratiquer à son tour. Il savait que le Byakugan était un excellent moyen de méditer, mais encore fallait-il qu'il comprenne pourquoi…

Akodo laissa ses sens errer sans but, embrasser toutes les sensations alentours. Après un temps, il ferma les yeux, après avoir réalisé que l'œil avait trop tendance à se concentrer, et que la vue était le sens principal. Il perçut des senteurs multiples : fleur de cerisier, odeurs de cuisine, senteur diffuse du bois chauffé par le soleil, les parfums et odeurs des passants…des sons et des sensations, le vent et le sol changeaient subtilement, mais Akodo n'y arrivait pas : dès qu'une sensation lui arrivait, il se focalisait dessus, sans le faire exprès. Il ne parvenait pas à s'aligner sur l'ensemble de l'environnement.

Il décida finalement d'abandonner et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, sans trop prêter attention aux passants, et sans trop penser à ce qu'il allait faire pour occuper son après-midi. Puis il se souvint qu'il voulait se procurer un second étui à shuriken, en plus de celui qu'il portait déjà au bras gauche. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas où trouver de l'équipement ninja. Il se dirigea donc vers le premier shinobi qu'il aperçut pour lui demander ce renseignement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akodo s'éloignait de l'armurerie en traînant les pieds : lorsqu'il l'avait vu, le shinobi en question avait commencé la discussion avec un regard qui avait profondément déplu au jeune genin. Comme il l'avait prévu, les journées paisibles commençaient à disparaître pour céder la place aux regards froids et à l'exclusion. Le nouvel étui, accroché à son bras droit, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et Akodo ne prit pas le temps de l'essayer. Il lui faudrait une quinzaine de minutes pour rentrer chez lui, et il n'avait plus tellement envie de traîner dans Konoha.

Ce regard n'était pas important, il ne signifiait pas grand-chose, mais Akodo ne s'y trompait pas, et savait très bien ce qu'il en adviendrait. Il avait déjà vécu ces moments…ça commençait par des regards dérobés, et ça finissait par des pierres et des insultes, en passant par les yeux froids et pleins de haine. Quelques-uns de ses meilleurs amis étaient morts de sa main, le reste en était venu à le détester tout autant que les autres, peut-être même plus…sans doute parce qu'ils considéraient ces crises comme des trahisons…comme s'il les avait désirées…et Akodo pouvait très bien imaginer Konoha tout entier le détestant…

Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées, il croisa une personne qu'il connaissait. Portant la veste des shinobis, vêtu de noir, coiffé à la mode de son clan, le placide Shikamaru semblait dans son élément, marchant d'un pas tranquille au milieu des rues de Konoha, le nez à moitié en l'air, dans les nuages, comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait. Akodo se rappela alors la réunion, en commençant par cette loque qu'il avait vue dans le fauteuil… _« Faites entrer l'accusé »_.

Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Shikamaru se retourna quelques secondes, et regarda Akodo de ses yeux bruns, sans manifester quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'apparente lassitude qui le caractérisait. Mais ce regard sans émotion ramenait des souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Akodo…il se souvint de la réunion et de l'indifférence de Tsunade…des shinobis discutant de son avenir sans tenir compte de sa simple présence…d'autres évoquant sa mère…et ces questions auxquelles personne ne répondait…Akodo avait eu à ce moment l'impression de parler dans le vide, et d'être perdu dans ce vide, comme si le monde l'avait rejeté dans une profonde oubliette, pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il ne voyait que comme un monstre…

Il se rendit alors compte qu'une bonne partie des passants s'étaient écartés sur les bord de la rue, et qu'il se retrouvait seul au centre du chemin, tandis que les gens murmuraient et lui jetaient des regards dérobés. Il pouvait presque voir tous ces yeux remplis de haine et d'une incompréhension meurtrière…alors que les souvenirs et la rancœur affluaient dans son esprit, il sentit qu'aux bruits de la rue se mêlait un faible sifflement…un sifflement agaçant, comme un insecte qui le tourmentait de sa présence, un bruit qui s'imposait de plus en plus à son attention…il savait bien que ce sifflement était celui de son âme feulant contre le reste du monde…et il sentait ce vide grandir en lui, ce vide qui lui était insupportable…

Il avait faim.

Akodo essaya désespérément de reprendre ses esprits, de chasser ces pensées qui menaçaient de plus en plus de le faire basculer…il savait ce qui allait arriver s'il succombait maintenant, et il voulait à tout prix éviter ça. Il pensa de toutes ses forces, tenta de s'opposer à sa rancœur, mais rien n'y fit. Il l'avait laissé prendre le dessus, en se laissant envahir par ces sentiments…il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'isoler, pour limiter les dégâts.

Le sifflement s'amplifiait, et avait à présent envahi son esprit…à chaque pas, une nouvelle image s'imposait, et nourrissait sa rancœur, et à chaque pas, ce bruit lui vrillait l'âme, pour y laisser son empreinte de haine et de rancune…Akodo marchait aussi vite que possible, et sentait que si quelqu'un l'arrêtait, il serait la première victime de cette crise…

Il ne voyait presque plus rien à présent, et, inéluctablement, finit par bousculer un passant. Alors que le choc sur son épaule se dissipait, Akodo sentit ses mains bouger d'elles-mêmes : il n'était plus que le spectateur de la rage qui avait pris le contrôle. L'importun fut agrippé, et son poing se leva pour libérer toute la rancœur…

Akodo entendit une voix féminine s'excuser avec confusion…cette voix était étouffée, comme s'il était enfermé, séparé du monde…mais cette voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il vit ceux qui lui faisaient face…sans raison apparente, il lâcha prise et sa main se désserra…mais il ne pouvait s'en aller ainsi, et ses paroles lui échappèrent :

-_T'avise plus de m'approcher…_

Son âme se tordait de douleur alors qu'il s'était remis à courir vers son appartement…il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu frapper, mais l'autre n'en était que plus furieux, et le faisait souffrir davantage…

Akodo entra chez lui précipitamment, et prit la boîte en fer sur la commode. Tombant sur une chaise, il avala pilule sur pilule, croyant y trouver le remède à ses souffrances…mais on ne soigne pas les tourments de l'âme avec une chose aussi bassement réelle. Akodo sentait la rancœur couler dans ses veines comme du mercure, rongeant son corps de son influence terrible, et la souffrance du corps devenait la colère de l'âme…ses paupières refusaient de battre, et ses yeux fixaient le vide, fixant un point avec toujours plus d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux eux-mêmes souffrent le martyre…Akodo gémissait, tandis que ses mâchoires se serraient dans leur rage, lui interdisant de hurler et de se libérer de sa douleur…et ce bruit, ce sifflement qui pourfendait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme…

Quelques minutes après être allé se coucher, Naruto fut réveillé par un bruit de verre brisé, un bruit qui venait de chez Akodo. Le jônin se leva sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, sortit et frappa à la porte de son voisin. La porte s'ouvrit tout seule dans un grincement. Naruto entra rapidement, et vit la fenêtre brisée, et les rideaux dansants dans le souffle du vent…et une sombre silhouette sautant de toit en toit…

Au sommet du bâtiment, une autre silhouette se tenait accroupie, et observait, comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Les yeux perçants du félin contemplaient Akodo s'éloigner, poussé par la rage et une faim qui dévorait aussi bien son corps que son esprit…

Hinata ne dormait pas vraiment. Mais ce semi sommeil était différent de celui qu'employait son Kagemusha pour rester vigilant : lui savait reposer son corps tout en gardant ses yeux en éveil. Hinata n'avait pas le talent de Neji, et elle n'avait de toute façon pas à rester aux aguets ; elle rêvait et pensait, sous les étoiles et à sa journée, et surtout à ce garçon qui avait failli la frapper. Ses yeux l'avaient intriguée…ce n'était pas tant sa conduite que ses pupilles d'airain qui semblaient étranges…Avec le temps, Hinata avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences, et s'était rendue compte que ce garçon luttait contre lui-même. Et elle en était venue à s'interroger sur son identité et sur les raisons de sa présence à Konoha. Sans doute aurait-il été logique d'en parler à Neji ou à son père, mais Hinata était comme gênée par le fait de parler de ce garçon à quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose avait voilé les étoiles…le temps se dégradait, et la pluie commença à tomber…un orage arrivait certainement. Hinata s'apprêta à fermer sa fenêtre, mais elle discerna entre les arbres quelque chose…une chose qui l'arrêta immédiatement. Une énorme masse se déplaçait dans la forêt, qui commençait à rougeoyer, comme si elle prenait feu. Presque effrayée, Hinata tenta timidement de voir plus, et la soudaine lumière d'un éclair lui donna un bref aperçu de la lutte titanesque qui trouvait sa conclusion sous ses yeux. Elle activa son Byakugan pour percer le couvert des ténèbres, et la vision qu'elle eut fut marquée par le premier coup de tonnerre, qui sembla sonner le glas du vaincu. Le bruit du tonnerre masqua les rugissements des deux combattants qui se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Et quelque chose fut rejeté violemment à la lisière de la forêt ; usant du Byakugan, Hinata tenta de voir de ce qu'il s'agissait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du même garçon qu'elle avait rencontré cet après-midi ! Akodo haletait bruyamment, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, brûlés par endroit et maculés de sang ; il se tenait voûté, son corps barré de multiples blessures et ses cheveux roux ruisselant d'eau de pluie. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas effrayé ou paniqué, mais il arborait un sourire réjoui. Hinata frissonna : la foudre éclairait un visage déformé par une grimace de jouissance malsaine, aux yeux exorbités, sur lequel les blessures avaient tracé un masque écarlate en lignes de sang.

Mais ce n'est quand elle vit l'adversaire d'Akodo que la peur s'empara vraiment d'elle. Les arbres s'inclinaient sur son passage, comme s'il traversait un champ de blé ; dérangé dans sa retraite sylvestre, ce seigneur des fauves s'avançait pour punir l'impudent qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Les forêts de Konoha abritaient des bêtes aussi anciennes que les cités des hommes, des tigres gigantesques à qui l'âge et l'expérience de nombreuses décennies avaient conféré une stature colossale et des pouvoirs surnaturels. Cet aîné d'une meute de grands tigres déchaînait sa fureur ardente sur la forêt, et avait poursuivi Akodo jusqu'ici pour en faire sa pâture. Seigneur de sa race, ce symbole vivant du feu rugissait tout en crachant un torrent de flammes qui embrasait les arbres.

Hinata se précipita hors de sa chambre : elle ne pouvait affronter seule ce monstre et sauver Akodo. Elle ouvrit rapidement le shôji et appela son Kagemusha à l'aide :

-_Neji-nii-san !_

-_J'ai vu._

Neji était debout, vêtu de son yukata. Ses sens l'avaient déjà averti du combat qui avait lieu dehors. Le prodige du clan plaça la plaque de métal frappée du symbole de la feuille sur son front, et ses paupières révélèrent l'Oeil Blanc actif au moment où il serrait le nœud avec une fermeté qui témoignait de sa détermination. Il tourna son visage austère vers sa protégée et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-_Mettez-vous à l'abri, Hinata-sama, ça pourrait devenir dangereux._

L'héritière de la Sôke acquiesça et revint se placer à sa fenêtre.

Neji descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait :

-_Saito-san, j'aurais besoin de vous._

L'inquiétude apparente du Hyûga médecin contrastait avec les traits impassibles du jeune jônin.

-_J'ai vu, et j'ai appelé le reste des gardes en faction_, dit Saito, avant d'inviter Neji et les quelques autres Hyûga à le suivre vers le portail.

Hinata les vit franchir le seuil de la demeure, et son regard les suivit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où Akodo et la bête se faisaient toujours face. La tête haute, le fauve semblait être un roi, dominant l'incendie de toute sa hauteur ; lui faisant face, Akodo se tenait voûté, ses épaules agitées par un rire presque dément et son visage caché derrière l'écran de ses cheveux roux maculés de pluie et de sang. Sa respiration lourde et bestiale laissait échapper des panaches de buée dans l'air froid malgré les flammes. Le tigre et les cieux laissèrent échapper un rugissement titanesque ; le vent glacial se leva et la pluie commença à tomber au milieu des éclairs.

Akodo s'élança avec un feulement rauque qui se confondit avec le sifflement du vent froid qui semblait le porter. Le tigre voulut déchaîner sa fureur et briser le chétif genin comme une brindille, mais ses mouvements perdirent de leur puissance alors que son adversaire se rapprochait. Akodo s'agrippa au poitrail colossal du fauve, et se remit à rire ; sa voix prit de plus en plus de force alors que le cri de douleur de ce qui était devenu sa victime faiblissait. Peu à peu, le vent souffla de plus en plus vite, et la pluie tomba de plus en plus fort ; les flammes qui dévoraient les arbres alentours s'éteignirent peu à peu, comme la vie du grand fauve qui agonisait tandis qu'Akodo se cramponnait toujours à son poitrail, s'y blottissant en geignant de plaisir.

Neji et Saito se rapprochèrent à pas lents et prudents de la lisière de la forêt ; des troncs calcinés s'élevaient des volutes de fumée, comme les bâtonnets d'encens d'un sinistre temple forestier. En face d'eux, la carcasse géante se flétrissait peu à peu ; accroupi sur le dos du fauve, comme une macabre gargouille, se tenait Akodo, les yeux mi-clos, comme s'il était en transe. Autour de lui, l'air surchargé de chakra tourbillonnait, faisant virevolter des filets de sang échappés de ses blessures. Ses mains, élevées au niveau de son visage, se serraient convulsivement, comme si son esprit s'efforçait de comprendre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il venait de faire. Et autour de lui commençaient à danser des lambeaux de chair et des fragments d'os arrachés au cadavre, tombant en poussière à son contact.

Tous ceux qui étaient venus pour sauver Akodo du fauve reculèrent face à ce spectacle terrifiant. Tous sauf deux. Les traits de Saito trahissaient son horreur, et même l'inébranlable Neji paraissait effrayé ; l'aîné des deux jônin activa son Byakugan, et trembla de plus belle. Même pour un Hyûga il était dur d'y voir clair, tant l'air était chargé de chakra ; du keirakukei d'Akodo se déversait un flot de chakra, à tel point que Saito put détailler clairement la structure compliquée des yabureme, et réalisa à quel point cette disposition était cohérente. En entrant dans le corps d'Akodo, le chakra se déformait selon les yabureme et semblait changer de composition et de fonction, comme si le métabolisme du genin adaptait le chakra au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait.

S'avançant d'un pas, Saito lança trois kunai vers Akodo, en une salve volontairement imprécise. Les deux premiers furent détournés par la masse de chakra qui entourait toujours Akodo, qui arrêta de son poing le troisième, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Baissant sa main, il ouvrit sur les Hyûga des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux lacs d'airain. Et Saito trembla en réalisant à quel point ce dont il avait parlé à la réunion était juste.

-_La seconde moitié de son être…comment ai-je pu avoir aussi horriblement raison ?_

Son sens du devoir reprit le dessus : il devait maîtriser Akodo, pour le sauver et pour préserver la demeure de son clan. Il fit un pas, mais un bras emmanché de noir l'arrêta.

-_Je m'en occupe_, fit Neji.

-_Faites attention Neji-san ! Il…_

-_J'ai vu. Rassurez-vous, il ne sait sûrement pas l'utiliser._

-_Soyez prudent._

Le prodige des Hyûga s'avança avec détermination. Malgré le chaos qui régnait à la lisière, il ne trembla pas et continua de marcher, comme un ange impassible opposant son calme absolu à la fureur d'un démon.

Akodo vit ces deux yeux blancs s'avancer vers lui dans les ténèbres de cette nuit d'orage. Les éclairs ne lui donnaient qu'une lumière vacillante, mais il semblait discerner sans peine son adversaire dans l'ombre des arbres. Il sauta de la carcasse du tigre qui achevait de tomber en poussière, et se voûta de nouveau, comme pour signifier la différence qu'il y avait entre lui et le Hyûga qui le défiait de son regard immaculé. Sous l'écran pourpre de ses cheveux luisaient ses yeux d'airain, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus bestial. Neji se posta trois mètres devant lui, droit et impassible. Son catogan ruisselait lui aussi d'eau, mais la pluie ne faisait que perler sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux, tandis que la lumière de la foudre se reflétait sur son bandeau. Son Byakugan luisait presque d'une faible lueur lunaire, et Neji se contenta de fixer Akodo, sans se mettre en posture de combat.

Le genin hésita un instant devant une telle assurance, puis s'accroupit et s'élança de toute la force de ses jambes, soutenu par la colossale énergie qu'il venait de dévorer. Neji fut pris de court par une telle vitesse, et n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde ; Akodo avait déjà agrippé ses bras, plaçant ses mains auréolées de chakra au niveau des coudes du Hyûga, qui réalisa en un instant. Neji connaissait cette prise, pour l'avoir déjà utilisée : cette posture du jyûken permettait de paralyser les bras. Son Byakugan décelait une quantité énorme de chakra dans les bras d'Akodo, et Neji savait qu'une telle décharge de chakra disloquerait son keirakukei, sans avoir besoin de la précision du poing souple.

Il fut un moment impressionné par l'intuition combative de ce garçon ; mais il ne commit pas l'erreur d'hésiter. Dix ans d'entraînement et d'expérience le firent réagir instantanément, et une faible lumière bleutée s'interposa entre ses bras et les mains d'Akodo ; cette lumière grandit et repoussa le genin. La jambe droite de Neji glissa en arrière, traçant un sillon circulaire dans la terre trempée, et un cri résonna dans la clairière, tandis qu'Akodo était rejeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par une sphère scintillante et tourbillonnante.

**Kaiten !!**

La forme bestiale d'Akodo se rétablit dans les airs et prit appui sur un arbre pour amortir son vol plané. Le tronc déjà calciné craqua et s'écroula en un nuage de cendres ; les yeux d'airain cherchaient leur proie, et la trouvèrent. Akodo grogna et se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à charger.

Mais la silhouette gracieuse de Neji devint floue et disparut. Akodo resta interdit pendant une seconde, puis l'air se troubla devant lui. Il sentit un léger choc sur son front, et soudain eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Une énergie formidable se répandait à la vitesse de l'éclair dans chaque recoin de sa tête, vrillant son cerveau et embrouillant son esprit. Il eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un gémissement, puis il s'écroula aux pieds de la silhouette toujours immobile de Neji, qui détendit lentement son bras, index et majeur à la hauteur de son front.

Pendant un instant, le corps d'Akodo fut agité de spasmes, tandis que ses yeux redevenus normaux parcouraient frénétiquement l'assemblée des Hyûga, cherchant instinctivement du réconfort ou de la pitié dans ces regards blancs et froids. Pendant une seconde, il vit deux yeux différents et qui pourtant étaient blanc eux aussi…ces Byakugan emplis d'inquiétude et de compassion ramenèrent un souvenir dans son esprit confus, et il murmura faiblement :

-_Kaa-san ?_

Puis les spasmes cessèrent, et la tête d'Akodo retomba, aussi inerte que son corps, qui gisait au milieu des arbres morts.

Le tonnerre faiblit, et l'orage s'éloigna. La pluie continuait de tomber sur cette scène qui avait retrouvé le silence, sous ce ciel que les étoiles avaient fui…

_To be continued..._


	9. La demeure blanche

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** mode Guignols ON Il est une heure du matin, les droits du manga Naruto et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et vous croyez toujours ce qu'on vous raconte dans les disclaimers, bonsoir !

**Chapitre 09 - La demeure blanche**

La nuit était silencieuse…et Akodo ne vit bientôt plus que ces deux yeux blancs, jusqu'à ce que le monde entier prenne leur couleur. Il baignait dans une douce lumière blanche, une chaleur bienveillante, comme s'il était enveloppé de coton. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller…

Ce fut un bruit tout aussi doux qui le réveilla : le chant délicat de l'eau qui coule. Akodo n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant baigner dans cette lumière, et se laisser bercer par cette mélodie relaxante. Il se sentait si bien…un tel bonheur ne pouvait être trouvé dans le monde des vivants…tous ses sens étaient emplis de cette sérénité si parfaite qu'elle en semblait inconcevable…

TOC.

Un bruit sec le tira de sa torpeur bienheureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un assemblage de poutres formant un plafond. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas…curieusement, il était déçu de revenir à la réalité. Ne faisant que bouger la tête, il vit qu'il était allongé sur un futon et recouvert par une couverture ; il s'assit et cligna à nouveau des yeux…il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que cette merveilleuse sensation n'était qu'un rêve, et souhaitait pouvoir la retrouver. Il se décida enfin à examiner l'endroit où il était ; il s'agissait d'une pièce ancienne, délimitée par des shôji, dont le sol était fait de tatami. Cet endroit dégageait une impression d'ancienneté, sans pour autant être vétuste : Akodo avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et de s'être réveillé quelques siècles plus tôt, à l'époque féodale. Il s'examina, et vit qu'il était vêtu à l'ancienne également, d'un simple yukata noir ; ses mains étaient propres, et son corps frais et intact. Il ne réfléchit pas, mais son intuition lui dit qu'il se trouvait certainement dans l'antichambre du paradis.

TOC.

Intrigué par ce bruit, il décida de sortir. Repérant un shôji qui laissait passer plus de lumière que les autres, il repoussa la couverture d'un geste mesuré, presque cérémonieux, se leva doucement et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le panneau : inexplicablement, il savait que cet endroit, quel qu'il puisse être, appelait à la déférence et au cérémonial. Il ouvrit le panneau et contempla calmement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Entouré par une galerie était un jardin de méditation, à la fois simple et indescriptible. Le sol de gravier avait été ratissé pour que se forment des sillons symétriques, représentant l'océan ; des pierres plates traversaient le jardin comme un chemin, placé là pour que des pieds profanes ne perturbent pas le troublant agencement de cette mer grise et immuable ; quelques rochers étaient disposés : ils arrivaient à peine au genou, et pourtant, en les regardant, Akodo eut l'impression de contempler des montagnes millénaires et patientes, comme s'il chevauchait un nuage et avait une vue imprenable sur le monde ; un étang miniature s'étendait, imperturbable ; sur la berge de ce lac minuscule et pourtant si imposant, avait été installée une bascule faite d'un bambou creux, qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure de l'eau acheminée par un petit viaduc de bambou : lorsqu'il était rempli, il descendait lentement vers la berge de pierre, se vidant de son contenu liquide, avant de remonter, pour revenir à sa position de départ en heurtant un butoir, produisant ainsi ce bruit sec qui avait réveillé Akodo.

TOC.

Ce cycle semblait rythmer le silence, faisant respirer ce monde miniature en une répétition infinie et sereine. Akodo s'appuya sur la rambarde de la galerie et s'efforça de s'unir à ce rythme, pour rejoindre sa sérénité. Il fut interrompu dans sa tentative de méditation par le grincement du plancher, sous les pas d'un visiteur. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, Akodo sut de qui il s'agissait.

-_Donc je ne suis pas mort, et je n'ai pas la chance d'être au paradis._

-_Non, vous êtes vivant et vous avez l'honneur d'être l'hôte de la demeure des Hyûga_, répondit Saito avec un petit rire.

-_Ah…et c'est loin du village ?_

-_Non, à peine._

Saito redevint sérieux.

-_Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?_

Akodo devint pensif, et se palpa le menton.

-_Bon…voyons voir…hier soir, vers 9h, je suis sorti de chez moi, en passant par la fenêtre fermée…ensuite, noir complet jusqu'à mon réveil, il y a dix minutes. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?_

-_Près de 10 heures du matin._

-_Tout de même…J'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé trop de soucis ? …Je n'ai tué personne ?_

TOC.

Sa voix était devenue nettement plus tendue : dans cette demeure si sereine, il avait complètement oublié sa crise d'hier soir. Saito s'empressa de le rassurer.

-_Non, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez tué personne. Par contre vous nous avez causé quelques soucis…Quoi qu'il en soit, plus de peur que de mal, donc ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet._

Akodo n'était pas rassuré, malgré le ton tranquille de Saito et sa recommandation.

-_Racontez-moi, Saito-san._

-_Eh bien…il semblerait qu'après être sorti de chez vous, vous vous soyez aventuré dans la forêt. Une fois là, vous avez…dérangé des animaux._

-_Des animaux ?_

-_Une meute de grands tigres, pour être précis._

Akodo déglutit avec difficulté et Saito poursuivit.

-_Voyez-vous, avec l'âge, certains animaux apprennent à maîtriser leur chakra instinctivement : les grands tigres du Pays du Feu atteignent des dimensions colossales, et les plus anciens possèdent des pouvoirs similaires au Katon. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé devant la demeure, en plein orage, vous étiez poursuivis par un très vieux tigre, de près de 5 mètres de long, qui a déclenché un feu de forêt._

-_Et vous avez dû me sauver ?_

Il était presque soulagé.

-_Non. En fait, avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit, vous l'aviez déjà vidé de sa vie, intégralement._

Akodo poursuivit d'une voix hésitante.

-_Et…que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

-_Nous avons dû vous neutraliser. Neji-san et moi avons dû vous affronter et vous assommer. Je me suis porté garant de vous auprès de Hiashi-sama, patriarche du clan, et vous avez ensuite été conduit ici pour vous reposer._

TOC.

Akodo vacilla et prit appui sur la rambarde. Il se passa la main sur le front. Il était en sueur.

-_Vous avez réussi à me neutraliser sans qu'il y ait de blessés ?_

Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de crises, et savait que son village ne s'en tirait jamais indemne.

-_Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, pas même vous._

Akodo avait mal au crâne, mais ce n'était pas dû au choc.

-_Comment vous avez fait ?_

-_Neji-san a employé une attaque de ma conception : c'est une frappe jûken au front, qui est censée détruire le keirakukei du crâne, et donc tuer._

-_Et j'étais trop solide pour en mourir, c'est ça ?_

Il savait que ces crises lui conféraient une puissance souvent terrifiante : les gens de son village en étaient venus à le comparer au démon qu'il avait vaincu autrefois.

-_Non. Si Neji-san ne s'était pas retenu, nous serions en train de préparer vos funérailles._

TOC.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, de se focaliser sur une image apaisante. Mais le souvenir de ce paradis immaculé était entaché de visions douloureuses et confuses, des souvenirs de la nuit…un faible sifflement se fit entendre dans son esprit…

-_Vous devriez aller vous reposer…Vous avez mangé hier soir ?_

-_Non…_

Akodo se massa la gorge doucement.

-_Je meurs de soif aussi…_

-_Le sang est loin d'être désaltérant._

TOC.

Akodo avait l'air paniqué, mais Saito n'était pas surpris. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se mit à regarder autour de lui que le Hyûga s'inquiéta.

-_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

-_La bourse que je portais au cou…_

-_Juste à côté de votre futon, avec votre bandeau._

Le genin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-_Reposez-vous maitenant. Je vais vous faire porter à manger._

Ils se saluèrent et Saito repartit tranquillement. Malgré la panique, Akodo ne se précipita pas ; ou plutôt il n'y arriva pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce son intuition qui semblait affinée, mais ce lieu lui imposait la retenue, la politesse, la bienséance. A côté du futon avaient bien été déposés son bandeau de ninja et la petite bourse qui contenait les yeux de sa mère. Un peu à l'écart avaient été déposés ses vêtements, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : ils portaient des traces de sang, de boue, de coupures et de brûlures…de brûlures ?

TOC.

Akodo préféra ne pas se rappeler. Il s'agenouilla et prit la bourse, qu'il passa délicatement à son cou ; il ramassa le bandeau, l'éleva et inclina la tête, avant d'en ceindre son front cérémonieusement. Il entendit de nouveau le bois de la galerie grincer, et vit une ombre s'agenouiller derrière le shôji, déposer quelque chose, frapper deux coups avant de se relever et de repartir. Akodo se leva, s'agenouilla et ouvrit le shôji. Un plateau lui avait été porté, un repas simple et sobre. Il sortit pour déjeuner sur la galerie, prit les baguettes et s'apprêta à manger, mais se retint avant de prendre une bouchée de riz.

-_Itadakimasu._

Tout en mangeant lentement, Akodo laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation. Mais sa méditation fut à nouveau interrompue par ces bribes de souvenir désagréables, qui semblaient graviter dans son esprit comme autant de mouches agaçantes. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à remettre ses souvenirs en place.

S'asseyant en tailleur, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce sifflement qui avait tourmenté son âme le jour précédent. Il s'efforça de surpasser sa peur de la douleur et de forcer sa mémoire à lui raconter les évènements qui l'avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Il commença à bâtir la voie du souvenir avec ce qu'il savait déjà : la matinée si agréable qu'il avait passé avec ceux qui étaient maintenant ses amis ; à cette pensée son cœur se réchauffa. Mais Akodo se concentra et se détourna à contrecoeur de cet heureux souvenir pour dévoiler la suite. Il avait ensuite suivi le conseil de Sakura et s'était promené dans le village ; et là avait commencé la dépression : Akodo avait plongé dans les souvenirs de l'époque la plus noire de sa vie, cette année qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une éternité en enfer. Il avait sombré, et la rancœur terrible que ce souvenir avait réveillé avait pris le contrôle, et menaçait tout le village de sa rage vengeresse. Akodo eut du mal à se souvenir de la suite, mais se fit violence pour continuer et creuser plus profond dans sa mémoire, comme s'il devait se meurtrir pour réussir. Il se rappela d'un visage, le visage d'une jeune fille qui avait failli être la victime de sa rage…mais il n'avait pas frappé…et n'en avait été que plus énervé. Akodo s'arrêta à ce moment, et tenta de se remémorer l'évènement, pour comprendre ce qui avait arrêté sa main…c'était quelque chose à propos de cette fille…mais Akodo ne parvint pas à se souvenir de son visage, malgré tous ses efforts, il restait flou…

Replongeant dans sa mémoire, il se vit entrer chez lui et s'asseoir, immobile, sur une chaise, fixant le vide comme si ses yeux essayaient désespérément de s'ancrer au monde pour échapper à l'horreur qui le dévorait inexorablement. Des heures passèrent alors qu'il restait figé dans un silence de mort, uniquement troublé par les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses mâchoires tétanisées. Puis il se leva, avec des mouvements saccadés qui devinrent de plus en plus souples au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre ; se voûtant comme une bête, il sauta et brisa la fenêtre avec aisance, avant de parcourir les toits en direction de la forêt. Alors qu'il se contemplait sauter et bouger avec une agilité inhumaine, Akodo eut une sensation familière : il était observé à ce moment. Il vit la cime des arbres se rapprocher à toute vitesse, et le noir recouvrit ses yeux alors qu'il plongeait dans l'océan d'émeraude.

TOC.

C'était à ce moment que sa conscience s'était effacée. Mais Akodo savait qu'il pouvait en apprendre plus…à un prix : il lui fallait se rapprocher de l'autre pour accéder à ses souvenirs. Il craignait d'y céder une fois de plus…mais il sentit que cela n'arriverait pas s'il gardait le contrôle de lui-même, s'il ne cédait pas à la colère…et ce lieu l'y aiderait : Akodo ressentait de plus en plus le pouvoir apaisant de cette demeure, et de l'état méditatif qu'elle permettait. Il commençait à entrevoir que le calme et la retenue qu'il cherchait dans son caractère passait par tous les aspects de la vie : rien qu'en s'efforçant d'agir et de parler de façon mesurée, il avait apaisé son esprit et ses inquiétudes. Il ne cèderait pas, pas tant qu'il serait ici et qu'il respecterait ce lieu.

Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur cette rancœur qu'il avait ressentie ; il tenta d'en percevoir le cœur sans se laisser influencer, de voir ce qu'elle recelait tout en restant hors de sa portée. Et il y parvint. Il commença à percevoir des fragments d'images et de sensations, des images soudaines, violentes ; et il sentit le sifflement reprendre, ce grésillement entêtant qui l'avait entraîné dans la crise. Mais il ferma ses oreilles à ce bruit et focalisa ses sens sur les images qui lui parvenaient.

…les feuilles fouettant son visage alors qu'il parcourrait la forêt…la faim grandissante…le bruit infime des gouttelettes de pluie martelant la végétation…l'odeur de l'orage se rapprochant…des rugissements, les siens et ceux de ses adversaires…la bataille confuse avec des fauves, ses frères qu'il tuait les uns après les autres, se repaissant de leurs vies…une silhouette titanesque l'écrasant de sa présence…la peur et la fuite…et cette colère ardente qui le poursuivait inlassablement pour venger le meurtre de ses enfants…

Le sifflement s'accentuait, et Akodo s'accrocha au souvenir plus proche du chant paisible de l'eau, qui l'apaisa une fois de plus. Les images et les sensations se firent plus douces, moins violentes, tandis qu'il sentait la pluie couler sur son visage et sa peau se hérisser sous le froid que cette nuit recelait. L'orage grondait et les éclairs illuminaient sa victoire, et la joie ignoble envahissait son âme tandis que l'immense vie ardente nourrissait son corps. Puis il y eut la menace, alors que les étoiles pleuraient sur les cadavres des arbres, qui laissaient à leur tour couler leurs larmes de fumée vers les cieux. La proie s'approchant, et la jubilation malsaine du prédateur repu ; mais la proie se défendait, et l'échec retentit dans son âme, tandis qu'il voyait une lumière bleutée repousser ses assauts ; cette lumière se fondit dans la nuit, pour revenir frapper son front et y entrer. Le monde se figea, et il n'y eut plus que le sifflement. Akodo n'en pouvait plus, mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Au prix d'un effort immense et d'une douleur terrible, il parvint à arracher au néant ce souvenir.

-_Des yeux !_

TOC.

Et ses pupilles mordorées se retrouvèrent face à ces yeux dont il avait retrouvé le précieux souvenir. Devant lui se tenait deux membres du clan Hyûga, vêtu du yukata traditionnel. Un jeune homme de la taille d'Akodo, ses cheveux coiffés en catogan, selon la tradition, et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, le visage encadré par deux mèches…cette même jeune fille qui avait arrêté son poing de ses yeux…ces mêmes yeux qui avaient emplis son sommeil. Le jeune homme s'était placé un pas devant la jeune fille, entre elle et Akodo, comme s'il voulait la protéger du jeune genin. Il se leva et s'inclina, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-_Neji-san. Et qui est votre protégée ?_

-_Hinata-sama, fille aînée de Hiashi-sama, et héritière de la Sôke._

-_Hinata-sama_, fit Akodo tout en s'inclinant profondément.

Elle lui rendit timidement son salut.

-_Neji-san, j'ai appris par Saito-san que c'est vous qui m'aviez arrêté. J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé de soucis._

-_Non, juste ce qu'il faut._

Neji n'avait pas souri et n'avait pas bougé, aussi hiératique qu'une statue gardienne. Son Byakugan fixait Akodo avec intensité, vigilant.

TOC.

Neji resta impassible ; Hinata se sentit un peu intimidée : après tout, Akodo avait failli la frapper, et elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre hier soir ; Akodo, quant à lui, était assez gêné : il était loin d'avoir fait bonne impression lors de leur première rencontre, que ce soit auprès de Neji ou de Hinata, qui avaient à priori un statut élevé dans une des plus respectables familles aristocratiques du Pays du Feu. Il finit par s'asseoir et par rediriger ses yeux sur le jardin, tentative de fuite lâche et inutile : il voulait à tout prix échapper au regard inquisiteur de Neji. Hinata s'assit à son tour sur la galerie, tandis que le jeune jônin se plaçait debout entre eux, un peu en retrait.

-_Et vous, vous allez bien ?_ demanda-t-elle.

TOC.

Akodo était stupéfait et le laissa un peu transparaître : c'était bien la dernière question qu'il attendait. N'avait-il pas directement menacée et offensée l'héritière directe du clan ? Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage, et lut dans ces yeux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une formalité imposée par la politesse et venant d'une personne de haut rang, mais bel et bien de l'inquiétude sincère d'une simple jeune fille de son âge. Confus, il la regarda pendant quelques secondes sans répondre. Elle semblait attendre la réponse, et Akodo sentait toujours le regard de Neji dans son dos. Il se sentit de plus en plus gêné, mais était incapable d'articuler un seul mot…

TOC.

Un miaulement joyeux se fit entendre, et Akodo tourna les yeux vers le jardin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content de voir ce chat…Il vint vers eux en faisant crisser le gravier sous ses pattes…ce chat semblait pouvoir attirer les regards par sa simple présence. Il put observer l'animal en détail, et remarqua à quel point il était étrange…En plus de la petite tache noire sur son museau, son dos était marqué par une autre tache de la même couleur, mais bien plus grosse, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à répandre de l'encre sur lui. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé, à part le bout de sa queue et de ses pattes, qui étaient eux aussi noirs, comme s'il les avait trempé dans un flacon d'encre, un peu comme on y tremperait un pinceau. A ce moment, Akodo se rappela que Honshû avait mentionné son nom : Fude, comme le nom d'un petit pinceau de calligraphie…Un chat calligraphe.

Le félin regarda les trois personnes de ses yeux perçants, et Akodo eut l'impression qu'il arborait un sourire amusé…il se débarrassa de cette pensée en pensant qu'un chat étant incapable de genre d'expression. Fude sauta sur les genoux d'Hinata, qui commença à le caresser doucement, avec un sourire. Akodo saisit l'occasion, et tenta une nouvelle fois de résoudre le mystère du matou.

-_Vous connaissez ce chat ?_

-_Très peu…il n'est pas à nous, mais c'est un habitué : il vient souvent ici._

-_Hinata-sama._

TOC.

La voix tranquille de Neji semblait la rappeler doucement à l'ordre. Elle déposa Fude, qui ronronnait bruyamment, et se leva.

-_Akodo-kun, je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez bien._

Akodo se leva et s'inclina de nouveau. Les deux Hyûga s'en allèrent après l'avoir salué. Le jeune genin hésita pendant un moment, puis se ravisa. Il baissait les yeux vers Fude, et crut voir le chat lui adresser un regard réprobateur.

-_Quoi ?_ fit Akodo avant de réaliser qu'il parlait avec un chat.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Hinata et Neji allaient bientôt s'effacer derrière un shôji.

-_Excusez-moi !_

Ils se retournèrent.

-_J'aimerais présenter mes excuses à Hiashi-sama pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir._

Hinata eut l'air surprise, Neji se contenta de hausser légèrement les sourcils. Akodo se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette requête. L'héritière de la Sôke regarda son Kagemusha qui fit oui de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Akodo en souriant.

-_Nous allions justement voir mon père._

TOC.

A quelques salles de là, Hiashi était en pleine discussion avec Saito, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par trois coups discrets sur le shôji.

-_Entrez_, fit Hiashi de sa voix calme.

Neji ouvrit le shôji et entra à genoux. Il se décala pour laisser l'entrée libre et invita Hinata puis Akodo à entrer.

-_Akodo-kun souhaiterait vous parler un moment, Hiashi-sama._

S'ils furent surpris à cette nouvelle, rien ne le laissa deviner sur le visage de Saito et Hiashi, qui acquiesça. Hinata entra à genoux et s'inclina pour saluer son père, puis partit se placer à ses côtés, à la place de la Sôke, tandis que Saito s'inclinait devant elle, à la droite de Hiashi, contre le mur de la salle. Lorsque Akodo entra, tous se turent et même le patriarche ne put étouffer totalement sa surprise : entrait à genoux un jeune homme arborant le bandeau de Konoha et un yukata immuable, ses cheveux roux reflétant la lumière du soleil comme un feu captif. Il posa ses paumes sur le tatami et son front toucha le sol en signe de respect. Neji referma le shôji et se plaça entre Saito et Hiashi.

-_Je vous prie_, dit le patriarche du clan en faisant signe à Akodo, qui se redressa et fit face à cette assemblée.

Hiashi avait retrouvé un visage de marbre, mais Saito ne pouvait cacher son étonnement.

Un peu plus tard, Akodo franchissait le portail de la demeure, toujours vêtu de son yukata et portant un sac qui contenait les restes de ses vêtements. Saito l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-_Je suis prêt_, fit Akodo.

-_Bien. Cela ne nous prendra qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le centre-ville…vous avez fait forte impression tout à l'heure, Akodo-kun._

Le genin eut un regard interrogateur, estimant cette réaction plus polie qu'une question directe.

-_Eh bien, vous étiez l'image même de votre mère. Je pense que Hiashi-sama et moi-même nous faisions exactement cette idée du fils que Mayumi aurait eu au sein du clan. Il n'y a que vos yeux qui vous trahissent._

Saito prit alors une mine pensive, comme souvent, avant de remarquer quelque chose.

-_Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda Akodo.

Saito lui indiqua le portail du doigt. Hinata le franchissait en marchant vers eux. Akodo vint vers elle et s'inclina ; elle lui rendit son salut en souriant.

-_Au revoir Akodo-kun…J'espère que vous irez mieux maintenant._

Une fois de plus, Akodo ne sut que répondre à tant de sollicitudes et à ces yeux immaculés.

-_Merci beaucoup, Hinata-sama_, finit-il par dire, avant de s'incliner.

Il repartit en direction du village, Saito l'accompagnant. Le Hyûga regarda Hinata puis Akodo et arbora un sourire amusé ; Hinata souriait elle aussi, mais son visage affichait aussi une gêne timide. Akodo, quant à lui, ne savait que dire ni que penser, et préféra se murer dans le calme et la bienséance qui l'avaient réconfortés ici…

Moins d'une heure plus tard, une goutte de sueur perlait au front d'Akodo. Saito parvenait à garder son calme, et Akodo l'enviait. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la demeure des Hyûga, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il finirait par se retrouver dans cette situation…comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf…mais rien que d'envisager une telle chose était effrayant…

-_Compliments_, fit Tsunade.

Dès que Kotetsu leur avait annoncé que l'Hokage voulait les voir, Akodo avait su que ça se passerait mal. Lui et Saito se tenaient devant le bureau, et tremblaient presque sous le regard sévère de la Sannin légendaire, attendant que sa colère explose.

Akodo tenta de rattraper la situation.

-_Je suis vraiment désolé, Godaime-sama, mais je n'aucun contrôle sur mes crises._

-_Alors c'est de ma faute peut-être ?_

Tsunade n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais Akodo se tut immédiatement. Saito toussota avant de parler.

-_Sauf votre respect, c'est en partie de votre faute._

-_Ah oui ?_

-_Je pense que vous avez bien vu que la réunion n'a pas aidé Akodo à se contrôler._

Après quelques secondes de sourcils froncés, Tsunade fit oui de la tête : après tout, Saito était la référence lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Akodo. Elle poursuivit.

-_Bon. Akodo, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je pense qu'il n'est plus temps d'attendre. Demain, tu partiras avec la Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura pour une entrevue avec ton futur sensei…enfin du moins avec celui que nous vous avons choisi pour sensei._

Akodo avança la question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-_Où est la différence ?_

-_…Nous ne sommes absolument pas sûrs qu'il acceptera de te prendre comme élève._

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une autre question.

-_Vous partirez demain à 13 heures, ça te laisse à peu près 24 heures. Tu peux disposer._

Après avoir salué Tsunade, Akodo se retourna et s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres : il allait enfin avoir une journée tranquille.

Godaime se tourna vers Saito.

-_Dis-donc, Saito, tu as remarqué ?_

-_Oui…à part les yeux, c'est tout le portrait de Mayumi. Il a fait forte impression chez nous aussi, surtout quand il a demandé à présenter des excuses personnelles à Hiashi-sama._

Tsunade cilla trois fois très exactement.

-_Alors là, il m'épate._

Saito se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de sortir de sa veste un parchemin scellé.

-_Lorsque vous verrez Kakashi, remettez-lui ceci. C'est pour…_

-_Ce sera fait. Tu peux disposer._

Saito s'inclina profondément et disposa. Tsunade appela :

-_Kotetsu, Izumo !_

Les deux chuunin apparurent immédiatement.

-_Je veux Kakashi dans mon bureau avant ce soir._

-_A vos ordres !_ firent-ils avant de repartir.

L'Hokage laissa échapper un gros soupir en regardant le parchemin toujours scellé : son intuition ne la trompait pas, c'était encore des ennuis en perspective…

En arrivant au pied de son bâtiment, Akodo s'aperçut que la fenêtre était toujours brisée : il faudrait la remplacer lui-même…Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait entamer son moral. Par expérience, il savait qu'après une crise, il n'avait plus rien à craindre pendant un certain temps : cette journée s'annonçait vraiment bonne. Il riait encore en pensant aux mines surprises des passants qui se retournaient dans la rue pour le regarder : le yukata traditionnel des Hyûga combiné à ses cheveux roux devait donner un résultat assez surprenant. Arrivé devant sa porte, il porta sa main à sa cuisse, et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'y avait plus de poche, ni de clé à l'intérieur.

-_Eh merde !_ laissa-t-il échapper assez bruyamment.

BLAM !!

La porte de l'appartement de Naruto venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

-_Akodo ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass…êh ?!_

Le jônin s'était tu lorsqu'il avait vu Akodo « déguisé » en Hyûga.

-_C'est quoi aujourd'hui, bal costume ?_ dit-il avec un petit rire.

-_Non. Hier soir, je suis tombé en état de crise, je suis passé par la fenêtre. Le lendemain matin, je me suis retrouvé dans la demeure du clan Hyûga, avec mes vêtements dans cet état._

Il ouvrit son sac, montrant les restes de ses habits.

-_Et j'allais pas porter ça, ce ne serait pas correct._

Il fouilla dans son pantalon rapiécé, trempé et calciné, et finit par en ressortir ses clefs.

-_Et t'as vu Hinata ?_

-_Hinata-sama, la fille de Hiashi-sama ?_

-_Heu…ouais._

Naruto semblait être gêné par quelque chose.

-_Dans ce cas, oui, j'ai vu Hinata-sama._

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu…Retire ton bandeau._

Akodo s'exécuta. Après avoir examiné son front et n'y avoir pas trouvé le sceau de la Bunke, Naruto poursuivit.

-_Ah ben non…mais alors pourquoi tu parle comme ça ?_

-_Plaît-il ?_

-_Ben pourquoi tu lui donnes du sama, pourquoi t'as l'air aussi sérieux et pourquoi t'es sapé comme ça ?!_

-_Premièrement je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais habillé ainsi. Deuxièmement je suis sérieux si je veux. Troisièmement, elle est la fille aînée du patriarche de la plus grande famille aristocratique du Pays du Feu, et moi je suis un roturier : je dois lui témoigner du respect. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais prendre un peu de repos._

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

-_Elle est de mon année, et elle est chuunin_, répliqua Naruto beaucoup plus calmement.

Akodo s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-_Tu la trouves comment ?_

-_…Gentille._

Il ferma la porte. La fenêtre brisée laissait la lumière du soleil éclairer et réchauffer doucement l'appartement…la chambre solitaire d'Akodo était soudain devenue un endroit ensoleillé, tout comme le nom de la princesse du clan Hyûga. Akodo laissa échapper un murmure pensif.

-_Hinata__…_

Il se changea et rangea soigneusement le yukata. Après avoir salué respectueusement ses parents, il sortit.

Un ample pantalon de lin noir impeccable s'arrêtait au niveau de ses chevilles, lui laissant une parfaite liberté de mouvement ; il portait une veste de style chinois d'un noir d'encre. Le bandeau à motif de feuille de Konoha ceignait son front, sur lequel tombait ses mèches rousses flamboyantes et à son cou pendant la bourse de cuir contenant les yeux pétrifiés de sa mère. Peu de passants se retournèrent sur son chemin, mais Akodo n'y prêta pas attention. Même ceux qui le connaissaient auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître ; ni ses vêtements ni son apparence n'avaient changé. Mais ses manières étaient tout autres : Akodo était au départ un garçon sympathique et affable, qui se faisait des amis très facilement ; après la mort de ses parents, il était devenu aigri, cynique et agressif. Mais à présent, c'était un homme calme et posé, aux gestes lents et mesurés ; sa voix était calme et ses manières polies. Quelques heures passés dans la demeure ancestrale des Hyûga avaient suffi : il s'était rendu compte que seule une attitude posée pouvait l'aider à contrôler ses pulsions et à éviter les crises. Il trouvait dans cette voie une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée ailleurs.

Après avoir commandé une nouvelle fenêtre chez le vitrier et acheté quelques dango, Akodo erra dans le village pendant des heures, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas à sa destination. Il était comme un somnambule, marchant presque sans conscience, sans sensations et sans pensées, perdu dans la sensation de vide relaxant que procurait la détente. Après ses crises, il avait d'habitude les nerfs à vif, il était nerveux et encore plus susceptible, mais trop épuisé pour s'énerver véritablement. Il semblait pourtant que son changement d'attitude lui ait permis d'atteindre le calme sur ce plan aussi ; Akodo découvrait, après des années d'ignorance, ce qu'était la maîtrise de soi : en quelques jours, il avait réussi à affuter sa sensibilité au chakra et à contrôler son esprit partiellement, et même à arracher des souvenirs à son autre aspect. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de l'état méditatif, cet état qui semblait lui offrir le contrôle total de lui-même.

Il sortit subitement de sa torpeur. L'endroit où il se trouvait dégageait quelque chose d'inhabituel, de plus puissant. Ouvrant les yeux, laissant ses sens revenir, il s'aperçut qu'il était devant une vieille maison, dans un grand parc, près des murs de Konoha. Une petite maison à un étage, délabrée, vermoulue et grinçante.

Sans réfléchir, Akodo s'en rapprocha. Ce n'était qu'une maison en ruine, mais elle dégageait quelque chose, comme une atmosphère que le jeune homme sentait, diffuse. Ses sens semblaient avoir acquis récemment une acuité supérieure, et l'impression se précisait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il franchit le seuil, et sentit : cette maison était en deuil. Akodo fut presque assailli par la tristesse qui émanait de cette ruine : il pouvait sentir les émotions qui l'habitaient encore, celles que les habitants y avaient déposées.

Il ôta respectueusement ses sandales avant d'entrer et de parcourir l'unique salle du rez-de-chaussée. La tristesse du deuil était toujours présente, elle semblait avoir envahi la maison depuis longtemps ; Akodo pouvait presque la voir former de sinistres volutes autour des meubles, et retomber comme une brume funeste sur les tatamis. Guidé par son intuition, il explora la pièce comme un aveugle, palpant les objets et s'ouvrant à ce qu'ils recelaient ; il restait un reliquat de vie et de chakra dans le bois de la charpente, et Akodo y sentit ce que le deuil avait recouvert : ici vivait une famille, autrefois.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans cette maison…de la dévotion et de l'affection, l'amour d'un père, l'attention qu'il portait aux moindres détails de la vie quotidienne ; et la reconnaissance d'un enfant…mais cette tristesse diffuse était présent même dans les entrailles du bois, comme si les occupants de cette maison avaient été en deuil depuis le début. Cette famille devait éprouver des sentiments forts pour que la maison en soit imprégnée encore aujourd'hui…

Il monta lentement les escaliers, prudemment, en frissonnant à chaque grincement plaintif que le bois laissait entendre. A l'étage, un couloir s'ouvrait successivement sur deux chambres, puis sur la salle de bain. Il entra dans la première chambre, passant la porte à gauche. Il n'y avait rien là, à part quelques fils électriques. Mais cette pièce était chargée d'émotions : Akodo y sentit la tristesse toujours…tombant à genoux, il s'efforça de percer les secrets de la chambre, arc-boutant son esprit pour sentir plus précisément. Au deuil avait succédé la joie, l'amour, ce même amour paternel qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. C'était la chambre du père. Ses mains tremblèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue lorsque ses sens poussés à bout lui révélèrent la fin : honte, échec, mort…quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, et le père ne l'avait pas supporté. Plus que le deuil, c'était la mort qui s'imposait avec une force terrible à l'âme d'Akodo. Le jeune genin recula involontairement, sortant de la pièce : il ne pouvait supporter cette pression.

Il se releva en tremblant, puis entra dans l'autre chambre. Mais ici il ne semblait y avoir aucune sensation…pourtant il distinguait des traces, trop diffuses pour qu'il puisse sentir précisément : elle avait été abandonnée il y a encore plus longtemps, laissée vide de tout occupant…avant qu'il ne puisse préciser son intuition, il sentit distinctement que quelqu'un approchait derrière lui, silencieusement. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

La baguette de dango se planta dans le bois, à l'endroit où Fude s'apprêtait à poser la patte. Le chat et le genin se dévisagèrent. Akodo était à fleur de peau ; il ressentait tout avec une acuité inhumaine, et avait réagi sans voir ou entendre, sans même réfléchir, avant même que son esprit conscient ne réalise sa présence.

En regardant le chat, il prit conscience pleinement de l'anormalité de Fude : il le voyait sourire légèrement, les yeux plissés…comme un maître observant les progrès de son élève. Akodo sut alors que le chat l'avait constamment observé, depuis son arrivée à Konoha. Il eut même l'impression que le chat l'avait suivi depuis le début de son voyage vers Konoha…Qui était-il ? C'était un chat avec les traits et les yeux d'un homme…Akodo focalisa ses sens et scruta les yeux d'ambre du chat, tentant de saisir sa pensée…

Fude ronronna et se lécha la patte, avant de la passer derrière son oreille, faisant sa toilette comme n'importe quel chat. Akodo eut l'impression de tomber de haut : après un moment d'une telle intensité, alors qu'il était sur le point de percer le secret du félin…Akodo ne sentait plus rien. La maison ne dégageait aucun sentiment, et les yeux de Fude étaient désespérément ordinaires. Le jeune genin eut presque honte de lui-même : comment avait-il pu croire qu'un chat lui souriait ? Il enjamba Fude et descendit l'escalier avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau de bœufs.

-_C'est bien. Très bien._

Akodo s'arrêta net sur la dernière marche. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un dire cela d'un souffle, un peu comme si le vent lui-même avait murmuré. Il se retourna, parcourut la pièce des yeux, mais ne vit personne. Rien d'autre que lui, cette étrange maison, et cet idiot de chat, le museau fourrageant dans ses poils. Passablement énervé, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sortit.

Une fois chez lui, il trouva une enveloppe portant le symbole de Kakashi. Il lui donnait rendez-vous à 13 heures devant la grande porte du village. Akodo dîna rapidement, et, voyant que la nuit était tombée, monta sur le toit. Le ciel était dégagé, sans nuages, la lune était nouvelle et les lumières de la ville étaient faibles, laissant la lueur immaculée des étoiles visible.

Akodo s'assit et leva la tête, contemplant les astres nocturnes, usant de leur agencement complexe pour apaiser son esprit ; très vite, plus rien n'eut d'importance que de les regarder, sans rien faire ni penser. Une seule pensée resta et acheva de calmer son âme. Et la sérénité, comme toujours chez lui, appela le chant : il aimait chanter dans ces moments, quand rien ne pouvait le troubler.

Une chanson sur le soleil résonna dans la nuit…

_To be concluded..._


	10. Neko sennin

**Titre :** L'Héritage, saison 1 - Un printemps gâché**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Un de ces jours, il faudra que j'écrive un haïku pour exprimer les sentiments poétiques que "Les droits du manga Naruto et de ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto" éveille en moi...Ca va pas être facile.

**Chapitre 10 - Neko-sennin**

Un profond soupir retentit entre les arbres de Konoha ; mais cette fois il n'était pas né de la lassitude, mais de l'exaspération. Akodo regarda sa montre pour la 20e fois : il était 13h05, et il était le seul devant la porte du village, le lieu de rendez-vous. Il regarda encore une fois le mot de Kakashi : « Rendez-vous à 13h00 à la porte. » Ils exagéraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Akodo n'avait jamais aimé les retards, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et sans doute bien moins que demain : il avait appris récemment les bienfaits de la politesse et comptait les cultiver.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-_Salut Akodo !_

-_Konnichiwa Sakura-san…vous êtes en retard._

Sakura vérifia si elle n'était pas accompagnée à son insu, et, constatant qu'elle était seule, comprit qu'Akodo la vouvoyait.

-_Désolé pour le retard Akodo…mais tu n'es pas obligé de me donner du san, on est entre nous et…_

-_Nous sommes entre ninja et vous avez un rang supérieur au mien._

-_Et tu peux me tutoyer…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu me parlais pas comme ça à l'hôpital._

-_Je me dois de respecter les convenances, c'est tout. Donc, pourquoi ce retard ?_

-_Eh bien, c'est parce que Kakashi-sensei n'arrivera pas avant la demie._

-_Il vous l'a dit hier ?_

-_Non, il est toujours en retard._

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Naruto arriva et haleta quelques secondes avant de demander d'une voix inquiète :

-_Kakashi-sensei est là ?_

-_Non, t'en fais pas_,lui fit Sakura

-_Ouf…ça commençait à m'inquiéter : la dernière fois il était arrivé en avance, j'ai eu peur qu'il ait décidé de changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes…_

Akodo poussa un nouveau soupir…c'est du joli, pour un shinobi légendaire.

13h33…Akodo en avait vraiment marre.

-_Salut les jeunes !_

-_Vous êtes en retard !_ crièrent Naruto et Sakura avec un air faussement scandalisé, avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

-_Content de vous retrouver normal, Kakashi-sensei,_ fit Naruto.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire avant de poursuivre.

-_Bon, on y va ?_

Mais Akodo voulait régler quelque chose auparavant.

-_Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?_

Avant que Kakashi puisse répondre, Sakura énuméra :

-_Oh il a certainement vu un chat noir, brisé un ou deux miroirs ou alors il est passé sous une échelle, ce qui l'a obligé à partir écarter la malchance dans un temple._

Naruto poursuivit derechef :

-_Ou bien il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait encore des courses importantes à faire, du courrier en retard, il est tombé sur une vieille connaissance ou il s'est tout simplement perdu en chemin._

-_Voilà,_ dit Kakashi en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

Akodo toussota poliment avant de lui adresser son reproche.

-_Je trouve tout de même ça exagéré, sempaï : quand on indique une heure de rendez-vous, on s'y tient. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, Naruto-san, Sakura-san. Un ninja diplômé doit naturellement suivre les règles et…_

Kakashi fit taire le genin d'un signe de main. Il affichait un air sérieux qui en disait long sur son opinion.

-_Laisse-moi résumer ton idée : « Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont appelés des déchets », pas vrai ?_

-_Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais c'est à peu près ce que je pense._

-_Cette phrase est de moi, et c'était mon opinion, il y a 20 ans._

-_Je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord…_

-« _Mais ceux qui ne respectent pas leurs compagnons sont encore pires. »_

Akodo se tut immédiatement. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre exactement où Kakashi voulait en venir. Il baissa la tête.

-_Celle-ci est d'un ami qui est mort il y a 20 ans en me sauvant la vie, malgré les ordres. Akodo, tu ne dois pas essayer d'être ce que tu n'es pas : Konoha n'est pas une armée, mais une famille. Et le travail d'équipe est plus important que tout pour un ninja. Je pense que ce serait idiot de gâcher une amitié pour un retard de quelques minutes._

-_Alors vous avez entendu…_

-_Oui, j'ai entendu ta discussion avec Sakura._

Akodo retint bien la leçon : plus que la politesse ou la bienséance, c'était le calme et la sérénité qui pouvait lui donner le contrôle sur lui-même. Et il ne servait à rien de gâcher tout le reste et de briser des amitiés : à quoi bon retenir ses crises si c'était pour parvenir au même résultat ?

-_Je suis vraiment désolé_, dit-il tout penaud.

-_C'est pas grave_, dit Sakura.

-_Bon on y va maintenant ?_ demanda Naruto avec impatience.

-_C'est vrai, on pourrait être en retard_, fit Kakashi avec un sourire qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère.

La colossale porte frappée du sceau du Feu s'ouvrit lentement, et la team 7 s'avança entre les arbres.

-_C'est loin ?_ demanda Akodo.

-_En marchant on peut trouver ça long…_fit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

-_En parlant de retard, on a un délai fixe ?_

-_Non, pas vraiment…il a dit qu'il voulait nous voir, il nous attendra. Mais c'est pas une raison pour trop éprouver sa patience._

-_Bon, ben alors autant aller rapidement._

A ces mots, Akodo sauta sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant d'atterrir sur une branche d'un arbre voisin.

-_Heu…_fit Kakashi, l'ait incrédule.

-_Hier encore il ne savait pas marcher aux arbres, et en 5 minutes il était capable de se tenir au plafond sans difficulté. Pas étonnant qu'il sache se déplacer de cette manière sans problème._

-_Bon alors vous venez ?_ cria Akodo, avant de se rendre compte que Kakashi indiquait du doigt la direction inverse.

-_C'est par là…_fit le ninja copieur.

Sans difficulté, les 4 shinobi volaient entre les arbres comme des feuilles portées par le vent. Leur course était rythmée par le sifflement du vent et le claquement sec et régulier de leurs pieds sur les branches. Mais même s'ils se déplaçaient 4 fois plus vite que le commun des mortels, Kakashi savait qu'ils n'arriveraient que dans plusieurs heures. Après un temps, il décida donc de briser le silence.

-_Dis-donc, Akodo, j'imagine que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur ton sensei._

-_Vous me coupez l'herbe sous le pied, Kakashi-sempaï._

-_Bon déjà Naruto avait tapé juste quand il avait proposé Jiraiya-sama._

-_On va me coller à un ermite ?_

-_On va __essayer__ de te coller à un ermite, plus connu sous le nom de Neko-sennin. _(L'Ermite des chats).

-_C'est qui ça ? _demanda Naruto comme de juste.

Sakura soupira.

-_Décidément ton ignorance m'étonnera toujours, Naruto. Neko-sennin est célèbre dans tout le Pays du Feu, c'est un ermite ninja lié aux chats, comme Jiraiya-sama est lié aux crapauds._

-_Bon, bon, ça va…_ répliqua Naruto.

Sakura poursuivit sans faire attention.

-_Neko-sennin est capable de parler aux chats et de voir par leurs yeux. On raconte qu'il est aveugle et qu'il est donc toujours accompagné par un chat qui le guide. Il a une maison quelque part dans la forêt, mais il parcourt en permanence le Pays du Feu._

-_Et pour ce qui est de ses pouvoirs ?_ demanda Akodo.

-_Il est dit que malgré sa cécité il est omniscient, qu'il peut lire dans les pensées et deviner les mensonges : personne n'a jamais réussi à le surprendre. Il est aussi capable de disparaître et de réapparaître n'importe où, de se fondre dans les ombres et de devenir invisible aux yeux des mortels. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est immortel, mais qu'il a toujours l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Finalement rien que de très banal._

-_Tu trouves ça banal ? _demanda Naruto, incrédule.

-_Avant la fondation des villages cachés, le peuple voyait les shinobi comme des êtres surnaturels, des démons nés de l'ombre à qui on prêtait toute sorte de pouvoirs ; la plupart des ermites tels que Neko-sennin sont des anciens ninja, qui deviennent partie intégrante du folklore d'une région et à qui on prête toutes sortes de capacités plus ou moins véridiques._

-_Mouais…tout de même, il doit y avoir un fond de vérité dans tout ça._

-_C'est bien ce que je dis, crétin ! Disparaître à volonté, devenir invisible, se fondre dans l'ombre…tu prends les capacités d'un bon ninja, tu ajoutes un peu d'exagération populaire, tu secoues le tout et tu obtiens ce genre de légende._

-_Aaaah, ok, j'ai compris._

Sakura secoua la tête comme pour dire « Mais qu'il est con », mais Akodo voyait bien son sourire qui lui disait « C'est Naruto tout craché ».

Akodo connaissait bien les légendes du Pays du Feu, et il avait naturellement entendu parler de Neko-sennin, l'ermite qu'on ne pouvait trouver que s'il le voulait, aussi mystérieux et inquiétant que son animal tutélaire. Mais curieusement, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres êtres légendaires, Akodo ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, en dehors de ce que tout le monde racontait, aucun détail précis…finalement, malgré l'explication de Sakura, il n'était pas très avancé : tout ça n'était que racontars et rumeurs, rien qui pouvait lui dire qui était véritablement cet homme qui allait devenir son sensei…enfin du moins s'il acceptait.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kakashi poursuivit.

-_Il y a certaines choses moins connues à propos de Neko-sennin, des rumeurs plus inquiétantes et qu'on raconte moins souvent._

Tous prêtèrent l'oreille.

-_On prétend que Neko-sennin peut commander à la vie et guérir les pires blessures ; plus encore, des légendes racontent qu'il est capable de tuer d'un geste ou même d'un regard._

Là encore, ça se rapprochait pas mal des capacités d'un bon ninja…mais Akodo savait au moins pourquoi on l'avait choisi : Saito-san avait bien dit que pour enseigner à Akodo, il fallait maîtriser parfaitement son chakra, qui était après tout considéré comme source de vie. Si Neko-sennin avait un tel contrôle sur son chakra, il était effectivement le mieux placé.

-_Et est-ce qu'on sait quoi que ce soit de sa personnalité ?_ demanda le genin, qui finissait par être fatigué de toutes ces légendes.

-_…Neko-sennin est très difficile à approcher, et c'est encore plus dur de s'en faire un ami._

Sakura sourit.

-_Laissez-moi deviner : vous le connaissez, pas vrai ?_

-_Exactement, comme Honshû. Je l'ai connu pendant la dernière guerre, mais je ne lui ait pas rendu visite depuis près de 10 ans._

-_Je vois maintenant pourquoi il vous a invité en particulier…mais pourquoi avoir voulu me voir ?_ demanda Akodo.

-_Ca…va savoir._

Akodo sentit que quelque chose clochait : si Kakashi connaissait Neko-sennin, pourquoi ignorait-il ça ? Mais le jônin poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-_Pour finir…beaucoup de gens cherchent Neko-sennin, et ce pour une seule et unique raison : il est capable de voir les morts, de leur parler et même de les appeler dans le monde des vivants._

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la team 7, qui réalisa ce que Kakashi voulait dire par des rumeurs inquiétantes.

Akodo garda le silence…un nom revenait dans sa mémoire, un nom auquel il évitait de penser.

-_Nekomata. Il est lié à Nekomata._

Kakashi le regarda calmement.

-_Exact._

-_C'est qui déjà, Nekomata ?_

Akodo soupira.

-_Décidément tu ne connais rien à rien Naruto…Nekomata est encore plus connu que Neko-sennin._

-_Mais je le connais, ça me rappelle quelque chose…_

-_Non toi tu connais Gamabunta, pas Nekomata_, fit Sakura.

-_Ah, oui…_

Akodo poursuivit.

-_Nekomata est un être très ancien, aussi puissant que Gamabunta, mais au caractère très différent. Il a l'apparence d'un chat à deux queues, mais la légende dit qu'il est capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme, et qu'il use de ce pouvoir pour attirer les gens à leur mort. Ensuite il invoque leurs âmes et joue avec, un peu comme un chat avec une souris._

Ils savaient maintenant qui était le futur sensei d'Akodo…et le jeune genin n'était finalement pas sûr de vouloir de ce maître ; après tout, un portrait pareil avait de quoi décourager n'importe qui : si cet ermite était tel que la légende le décrit, sa personnalité était loin d'être engageante…un homme mystérieux, taciturne, sinistre et macabre, qu'on osait approcher que lorsqu'on voulait se mêler des affaires des morts…comment aurait-il pu se préoccuper du sort d'un enfant comme lui, qui avait encore toute une vie devant lui ? Le souvenir de ses parents lui revint à l'esprit…peut-être que Neko-sennin s'intéressait à ses parents, pas à lui…Akodo sentit ses pensées s'assombrir. Comme disait Naruto, toute légende à un fond de vérité, et la légende ne lui plaisait pas.

-_On arrive_, fit Kakashi.

La mer sylvestre s'ouvrit soudain et le soleil inonda leurs visages. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une large branche et contemplèrent le spectacle de la demeure de l'ermite.

Plus qu'une clairière, il s'agissait d'une ancienne carrière ; un grand cercle ouvert, délimité par des parois rocheuses hautes comme trois hommes. Là où n'était que la roche nue, la forêt était venue, pour former un bosquet, plus ou moins dense selon les endroits. Née d'une cascade, une petite rivière traversait la carrière, faisant résonner son chant discret entre les arbres silencieux, que la roche protégeait du vent, les plaçant dans une inquiétante immobilité. Près de la rivière reposait un large rocher haut de 2 mètres, qui était posé comme une frontière entre le flot tranquille et le refuge du maître des lieux : une petite cabane étroite, paraissant chétive dans un tel décor. Et pourtant rien dans l'immensité des roches ou l'immobilité des arbres n'égalait cette maison : en posant son regard sur elle, Akodo eut l'impression qu'elle emplissait la carrière entière, comme si son apparence malingre cachait une force cyclopéenne, encore soulignée par l'imposant silence du lieu. Aucun oiseau ne faisait entendre son chant, pas même l'éther insaisissable…seul la cascade se manifestait, avec un calme étrange, comme si tout ici devait être silencieux, affaibli.

Les quatre shinobi s'approchèrent lentement, en silence, comme s'ils étaient dans un temple. L'endroit imposait le calme ; mais Akodo ne le ressentait pas comme la demeure des Hyûga : cet endroit n'était pas serein, il était différent…comme sans vie. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la maison, Akodo aperçut une vieille connaissance : comme de juste, Fude était là, posté sur le toit, les fixant de son regard d'ambre. Pendant quelque secondes, ils n'osèrent pas approcher : dans ce royaume silencieux, le mystérieux félin semblait être un gardien inflexible, leur interdisant de passer de sa simple présence. Kakashi s'avança tranquillement et salua Fude de la main, comme un ami. Le chat sauta sur le seuil, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. La tension se dissipa immédiatement, comme si Fude l'avait détendue en agissant selon son apparence, comme un chat ordinaire.

-_Attendez ici, et ne rentrez que si je vous fais signe_, leur dit Kakashi avant de s'approcher de la porte, la main tendue pour frapper.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, une voix lui parvint de l'intérieur, comme anticipant son geste.

-_Entre, Kakashi._

Naruto et Sakura furent bien évidemment surpris de la prescience de leur hôte, mais l'attention d'Akodo fut attirée par autre chose : le timbre de cette voix. Il était monocorde, distant ; il l'avait entendue à plusieurs mètres, mais Akodo avait l'impression que la voix n'avait fait que chuchoter. Kakashi ouvrit le shôji de l'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis leur fit signe. Il entra, suivit par Naruto et Sakura. Mais quand Akodo voulut entrer, il fut arrêté par quelque chose, comme si une puissante main s'était plaquée sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de franchir le seuil.

-_Qui est-ce ?_ fit la voix.

Akodo observa la pièce unique pendant quelques secondes. Et il eut du mal, car elle était plongée dans une demi-obscurité : les quelques fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et ne laissaient passer que quelques rais de lumière. Dans les ténèbres, Akodo vit une pièce carrée tapissée de tatamis, très dépouillée ; au centre trônait un âtre où rougeoyaient quelques braises mourantes ; au fond, deux shôji abritaient sans doute des rangements ; on pouvait voir un futon replié dans un coin. Faisant directement dos à la porte, le maître des lieux était agenouillé devant une petite table basse, penché, comme s'il écrivait. Vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc sur lequel se détachait un catogan d'ébène, le Neko-sennin avait le bras gauche tendu vers la table, bougeant imperceptiblement comme s'il ne faisait usage que de son poignet ; sa main droite était tendue, index et majeur joints et pointés vers le genin. De dos, Akodo ne put le détailler, mais il fut frappé par une chose : même de dos, l'aspect malingre de l'ermite lui apparaissait clairement.

-_C'est Akodo, le fils de Mayumi_, répondit Kakashi.

Akodo sentit la pression sur sa poitrine se dissiper.

-_Entre, Akodo-kun._

Le genin entra lentement, comme si son corps y rechignait. Il enleva ses sandales et les déposa à côté de celles de sa team, et s'avança dans la pièce, se postant aux côtés de Naruto et Sakura.

-_Mes condoléances pour ta mère,_ fit l'ermite, sans pour autant se détourner de son travail.

Akodo ne répondit pas : cette impression d'insensibilité revenait. La dernière personne qui lui avait présenté ses condoléances était Honshû, mais lui les avait présentées en face, et avec plus de sympathie dans sa voix.

Le silence reprit ses droits, et le temps sembla suspendu pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le bras gauche de l'ermite recommençait à bouger doucement. On vit soudain un mouvement dans l'ombre et Neko-sennin s'arrêta d'écrire, tandis qu'on entendait un froissement de papier.

-_Fude…_fit-il d'une voix à mi-lasse mi-énervée.

Le chat venait de sauter sur la table et jouait dans les papiers. Presque rassuré par l'irruption d'un peu de pitrerie dans ce monde obscur et sérieux, Akodo s'avança et vit que Fude commençait à se contorsionner pour présenter son ventre velu à l'ermite, qui secouait doucement la tête.

-_Baka neko…_fit-il doucement, tout en caressant le ventre du chat, dont les ronronnements se répandirent dans la maison.

Après quelques instants de caresses, Neko-sennin porta sa main gauche à ses cheveux et sembla l'y faire jouer, comme pour y entortiller quelque chose.

-_Bon, d'accord…_

Il porta sa main gauche à sa bouche, puis joignit les mains et fit quelque gestes, avant de poser la paume droite sur le bureau.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva du bureau, et une forme agile en sauta pour se précipiter à l'extérieur ; Akodo eut le temps de reconnaître un chat sauvage pêcheur, une espèce tigrée vivant près des rivières peu profondes et poissonneuses. L'ermite se releva et marcha tranquillement vers un des shôji, l'ouvrit et sortit du rangement un sac de toile. Il s'agenouilla près de l'âtre et forma un sceau ; on entendit un bruit d'eau dans la marmite qui était accrochée au dessus des braises. Neko-sennin versa une bonne quantité de riz dans la marmite, puis, d'une main, il forma un autre sceau et cracha une petite bille rougeoyante dans les buches qui s'embrasèrent immédiatement.

Les quatre jeunes affichaient une mine passablement surprise ; cet ermite qui, au premier abord paraissait infirme, aveugle et affaibli, venait de faire devant eux une démonstration exemplaire de ninjutsu et de cuisine combinés, le tout sans que sa cécité ne l'affecte. Soudainement, les légendes et les rumeurs au sujet de l'omniscience de Neko-sennin semblaient bien plus véridiques…L'ermite, sans détourner les yeux de la marmite, fit signe aux shinobi.

-_Vous partagerez bien mon repas ?_

Cette invitation ressemblait plus à une sommation. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura s'installèrent près de l'âtre, mais Akodo resta debout et observa son futur sensei. La faible lumière du feu faisait danser les ombres sur la grande et mince silhouette, accentuant les plis et creux de l'habit, lui donnant un aspect encore plus maigre, presque maladif ; Akodo ne pouvait détailler son visage ou ses yeux, mais il pouvait voir clairement un faciès émacié, creusé par la maladie ou le manque de nourriture. Le jeune genin frissonna quand il examina le vêtement de l'ermite : un yukata blanc couleur du deuil, et surtout croisé droit sur gauche, la manière dont on revêt lors de l'enterrement ceux qui sont passés de vie à trépas…Akodo ne l'aimait pas, mais de ce mort vivant s'échappait une impression familière qu'il avait ressenti étant avec sa mère, et qu'il avait continué de ressentir à Konoha. Mais à aucun moment l'ermite ne le regarda : il ne cessait de fixer le feu.

Le chat pêcheur revint en portant deux poissons dans sa gueule ; après avoir déposé son chargement aux pieds de l'ermite, il se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée. Neko-sennin étendit lentement son bras droit, replia les doigts pour ne laisser que l'index et le majeur tendus, et approcha sa main des poissons ; les 3 jeunes shinobi semblèrent suspendus aux doigts de l'ermite, attendant quelque chose d'extraordinaire. La main fine parcourut l'espace pendant quelques secondes, le bout des doigts nimbé d'une infime lueur bleutée, découpant la viande blanche en parts égales au fil de son minuscule ballet. L'ermite n'avait pas quitté l'âtre des yeux.

Sakura s'approcha de la marmite, visiblement pour surveiller la cuisson du riz. L'ermite l'arrêta d'un mot.

-_Il n'est pas encore prêt._

La jeune jônin s'agenouilla près de l'âtre sans répondre, intriguée par son hôte.

-_Naruto-kun, tu pourras utiliser l'eau pour ça lorsque le riz sera prêt._

Ce n'est qu'après que l'ermite ait prononcé ces paroles que Naruto sortit un paquet de râmens instantanés de son sac, l'air passablement surpris. Quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, Neko-sennin ouvrit la marmite et en approcha sa main droite ; ses doigts se contractèrent étrangement, un peu comme s'il tentait de retenir dans sa main un être invisible qui se tortillerait comme un chat qu'on mène au bain. Un filet d'eau s'éleva dans les airs, porté par une force intangible, et suivit le mouvement de la main de l'ermite pour venir se déposer dans le paquet de râmens que Naruto venait d'ouvrir en tremblant légèrement.

Puis il servit le riz, et plaça un bol à part, dans lequel il planta deux baguettes ; il ouvrit le deuxième shôji et y déposa le bol. Akodo put y voir deux tablettes funéraires et une masse sombre et aplatie qu'il ne put distinguer des ténèbres. A ce moment, le jeune genin achevait une prière à ses parents, et lorsque l'ermite revint près de l'âtre, il eut l'impression qu'il l'observait, même si son regard restait fixé sur les flammes ; il sentait peser sur lui un regard étrangement intense, une sensation qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. Un bref instant, la lueur des flammes mourantes lui révéla le visage de Neko-sennin : les ombre jouaient dans les rides et les orbites creusées par la fatigue…il semblait effectivement avoir la trentaine, le même âge que Kakashi. Mais il paraissait aussi bien plus vieux, plus usé par le temps. Un dernier éclat de l'âtre éclaira complètement la face de l'ermite, et Akodo vit clairement ses paupières résolument closes.

-_Itadakimasu !_

Une voix rauque et inconnue s'éleva alors ; les regards de Naruto, Sakura et Akodo convergèrent vers la source, qui n'était autre que…Fude. La surprise les frappa tous, avec plus ou moins de force selon les personnes ; mais même Naruto n'osa poser une seule question.

Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort : tous mangeaient sauf Kakashi, mais pas un mot ne fut échangé. Akodo se sentait de plus en plus énervé et intrigué par celui qu'on allait lui donner pour sensei. Tout ce cérémonial lui semblait inutile. Il en comprenait l'utilité : si cet homme était si difficile à convaincre, mieux valait se montrer conciliant. Mais l'opinion d'Akodo se précisait avec chaque minute : il n'attendrait pas de savoir ce que cet homme voulait, c'était lui qui allait refuser de devenir son élève.

Kakashi fut le premier à briser le silence. Il sortit un parchemin de sa veste et le tendit à l'ermite.

-_Saito-san m'a chargé de te remettre ça._

-_Saito ? Dans ce cas, ça doit être important…_

Neko-sennin prit le parchemin par les extrémités et le fit tourner dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes, avant de le glisser dans son yukata.

-_Nous allons devoir en discuter Kakashi. Mais plus tard, en privé._

Akodo était sûr d'une chose : il avait lu le parchemin, sans même l'ouvrir. Les deux adultes commencèrent à discuter, Kakashi lui donnant des nouvelles du village. Akodo n'y prêta pas attention : toute son attention s'était focalisée sur cet étrange personnage, pas sur ses paroles. Il avait déjà ressenti ça, il connaissait ce regard…mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir précisément.

Une discussion à voix basse s'engagea entre les deux jeunes jônin :

-_Dis, Sakura-chan, tu le trouves pas bizarre ce type ?_

-_Il est assez inquiétant surtout…j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit vraiment aveugle…_

Un semblant d'idée se mit en place dans la tête d'Akodo…

-_…J'ai même envie d'affirmer qu'il ne l'est pas._

-_Mouais…mais il garde les yeux fermés, alors…_

…et prenait de plus en plus de consistance…

-_…Comment il fait pour voir ?_

-_Saito-san m'a parlé de certaines techniques qui permettent de voir même dans les pires conditions, et qu'on les enseignait parfois aux ninja aveugles ou avec une vue déficiente…_

…ce type n'est pas aveugle, il n'est pas aveugle, il était maintenant certain de ça…

-_…Et si Kakashi-sensei connaît cet ermite, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Saito-san le connaisse aussi : il aurait pu lui enseigner ce genre de technique. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il utilise une technique._

…oui il utilise une technique Akodo pouvait bien le sentait bien, et il la connaissait…mais ce n'était pas celle dont parlait Sakura…

-_Enfin moi je m'en fout, c'est pas mon sensei…Dis moi Akodo ça te fais pas une sensation bizarre quand il te regarde ?_ demanda Naruto.

… une sensation étrange dans son regard… Et si c'était ça ?

Akodo se retourna alors vers les deux autres et répondit à son ami.

-_Oui, j'ai une sensation étrange depuis le début, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre…mais grâce à toi je crois que j'ai compris : merci Naruto, t'es un vrai boulet, mais quand tu t'y mets tu vises juste._

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se tut lorsqu'il vit que les iris d'Akodo viraient lentement à l'airain…

-_Euh Akodo ?_

-_Ca va ?_

Un sourire narquois fut la seule réponse qu'il leur donna.

La conversation entre Kakashi et l'ermite avait cessé, et Akodo était conforté dans son hypothèse : il se sentait observe, sondé, analysé, exactement comme lors de son arrivée à Konoha. Le ninja copieur regardait Akodo avec inquiétude, mais l'ermite n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

-_C'est donc de ça que tu me parlais, Kakashi…_dit-il calmement, avant de reprendre la discussion avec un Kakashi qui continuait de surveiller Akodo d'un œil.

Akodo tourna ses yeux d'airain vers Naruto et Sakura, leur présentant un sourire de satisfaction malsain.

-_Akodo…j'aime moyen la tête que tu nous fais là…_fit Naruto, pas rassuré.

-_Vous voulez savoir qui c'est ? _dit Akodo en désignant l'ermite d'un coup de tête.

-_Tu le sais vraiment ?_

-_J'en suis pas sûr, mais je vais être fixé tout de suite._

Il se leva brusquement et braqua l'ermite d'un regard féroce. Kakashi porta la main à son fourre-tout, mais Neko-sennin l'arrêta d'un signe avant de s'adresser à Akodo, cette fois en tournant le visage vers lui.

-_Qu'y a-t-il, Akodo-kun ?_ demanda-t-il avec un calme olympien.

Le jeune genin ricana et demanda avec insolence :

-_Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir…_

L'ermite resta impassible.

-_Toi, le Hyûga, c'est quoi ton nom ?!_

Un sourire en coin orna le visage émacié.

-_Navré, Akodo-kun, mais nul ici ne porte ce nom._

Akodo grogna.

-_Ton nom !_

Le silence revint dans la pièce, et les regards paniqués allèrent d'Akodo, debout et fulminant presque, à l'ermite, agenouillé et tranquille. Neko-sennin fit un geste en direction du feu, qui se ranima comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque soudaine. La lumière ravivée balaya le visage de l'ermite, qui ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux perles d'un blanc de nacre, portant les traces estompées d'un iris fantomatique.

-_Kanjiro._

**Fin**  
de la saison 1


End file.
